Tucker Trouble: Sequal of Totally Amanda
by imagination57
Summary: Amanda is now 21,is raising her and Jer's twins and Riley,when a visiter drops by, making her life more complicated than she ever would have expected.Between work,taking care of her kids,you'd think she wouldn't have the energy to fight him? Think again.
1. My Life

**A/N Hi readers!!! Yes, Amanda is back!!! *hears everyone's applauds* I know, I know, you all missed her sooo much. I was planning on writing this and getting it out earlier, because I have the whole plot in my head and stuff, but I've been really caught up. I do know that I'm going to be updating for all of my stories a lot. But I just need the motivation, and time. Time, might be a problem, considering I'm doing Hip-Hop and acting and stuff at the Palace. But, I'll set aside some time. Don't worry. But, I do need motivation!!! So, once you are done reading, review people!!!! Lol. Now what are you waiting for? Read the damn chapter!!! Oh, and if you haven't read Totally Amanda: The Story Of Amanda Tucker, you might want to do that.... - Sam**

**My Life**

"Riley, this would be a lot easier if you just got your school stuff on your own. Because really, I don't know the difference between a '1 in. 3 ring binder' and a folder. Really, it's all just....stuff. That's just...used for school and stuff." I complained.

"Amanda, I know you didn't go to school, but seriously? A folder doesn't even have rings. And I wasn't asking for either of those. I just wanted a Ti83 calculator." she replied, looking through all the stuff in the school shit aisle.

"I don't know what that is....but it sounds expensive." I said, pushing the carriage, following her wherever she went. _How stalkerish...._

"It is. But I really need it! Especially since I'm taking Pre Calc. this year!" she exclaimed. Yeah, Riley is 16 now. In Pre calc, the little genius.

It's been three years. Three years since I last saw Tiffany and the others. Three years since I last saw....him. The man who stole my heart, without permission, then went off with his cousin to help her get some position or something in the Vampire community. Although I can't blame him for the second part, because I'm the one who told him to. Even though I was pregnant with his children. Speaking of children, what are Annabelle and Aaron up to....

"Aaron? Annabelle?" I called out.

The adorable little twins walked over, cookies in their little hands. They smiled like sweet little angels....

"No cookies. I already told you that. We have cookies at home. But those boxes back." I ordered.

"But mommy! We don't have this kind at home!" Annabelle whined. Annabelle has Jer's dirty blonde hair, and my chocolate brown eyes. Her features are more like Jer's though...but she definitely makes up for what she lacks in appearance of my genes, with her personality. Almost identical.

"It doesn't matter. We have five kinds at home. We don't need more cookies, Annabelle." I told her. "Put them back **now**." I ordered, my voice final. Annabelle stomped off to put the cookies away and Aaron just gave me the puppy dog face.

"Aaron, put your cookies away too. And stay with your sister." I told him.

"Yes, mum." he said softly, then he ran after Annabelle. That's the thing about Aaron, he's quiet like his father. But, he looks more like me. My black hair, chocolate brown eyes. Actually, that's really the only way you can tell that Aaron and Annabelle are twins. They both have the same color eyes, and are the same height.

"So...Can I get the calculator?" Riley asked, once they were gone.

I sighed. "Fine. But only because it's for educational purposes." I told her.

"Thanks Amanda!" she said, then she gave me a big hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up. I hate this aisle. It reminds me of.....school." I stated, with disgust.

Riley rolled her eyes. "School isn't that bad, Amanda. Believe it or not, if you are a social person, it can be pretty fun." she told me.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said, shrugging it aside.

Once we finished in the aisle, we found Aaron and Annabelle. Annabelle was being all pouty, but I just ignored it. Because I knew if I gave her the time of day about the cookie thing, she would love the attention and find some way to make me buy the damn cookies. That's how we got the other five boxes.

"Mommy, do you have to work tonight?" Aaron asked, once we were at the check out counter at the grocery store.

"Of course not! It's Sunday, family night!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Oh yeah! What game can we play tonight for family night?!" he asked, eagerly.

"Can we play Mother May I?" Annabelle asked, just as eager. _Well I'm glad someone is out of her pouty mood...._

I laughed. "We can play whatever you two want." I told them.

"Yay!" they exclaimed.

The car ride home was just fulled with little giggles, and ideas of other games to play.

I pulled into the driveway, and parked. Everyone tried to jump open their doors, and leave me to unload the car, but I wasn't having that. I had child locked all the doors.

"You are **all** bringing stuff into the house. Each and every one of you." I said, firmly.

"But I'm only three...." Annabelle trailed, in a cute voice. And really, if she wasn't my daughter, it would have worked.

"It doesn't break any child labor laws to have you each bring in a bag or two of stuff." I told her.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "You know, if you keep pouting like that, your face will stay like that." I told Annabelle.

Her eyes widened. "No way!" she said, shocked.

"Yes way. And you don't want your pretty face to be all sad and pouty forever, do you?" I asked. _I love doing this with my kids. It works **every** time...._

She shook her head scared. "I'm not going to pout anymore." she promised.

I tried not to laugh. "Good girl. Now, when I unlock the door, you will all take in at least two bags. Okay?"

"Okay." they all agreed. Once I unlocked the doors, the all got some bags, and raced each other inside. And when I say they, I mean Aaron and Annabelle. Riley stayed back with me, blabbing about how excited she was about the first day of school for tomorrow.

Most of the stuff in the bags was for her, so Riley brought all her stuff upstairs. Aaron and Annabelle were swinging in the backyard. I kept an eye on them, as I unloaded the couple of groceries I did get. As I watched my kids swing back and forth, and laugh, it reminded me that they weren't just mine.

Someone else had helped create them (which was a lot of fun, btw).

Jer.

The love of my life.

I hadn't talked to or seen Jer, since my birthday. My eighteenth birthday. I'm twenty-one, now, and....I feel so hollow. If I didn't have Riley and the twins to take care of, I don't know how I'd get up every morning without me. My heart and soul is with that man, and....he hasn't even tried to contact me. If I could feel, I'm sure that would hurt.

A lot.

I shook my head. Thinking of Jer so much in one day wasn't really healthy. I was bringing some detergent to the laundry room, and I heard a lot of noise coming from the laundry room, like the washer machine was on.

_What the hell? I didn't leave that on. Or the dryer._

I opened the door and saw a lot more of Adam and Jessica than I wanted to see. I covered my eyes and said, "I brought some laundry detergent. I see you are doing some laundry. Might need it. I'm just going to put it down, on top of the machine. Don't hit it over."

Then, I just turned around and went out the door. A few moments later, Adam was next to me.

"Couldn't you knock?" he asked, irritated.

"On the door to the laundry room? Dude, why were you having sex in there anyways?" I asked, slightly grossed out.

"Oh? So we aren't referring it to 'Doing some laundry' anymore?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Sorry, but you have to admit, that was a pretty funny metaphor." I laughed. _Laundry room. Sex. Doing the laundry!! hahaha!! I crack myself up!_

He shrugged. "I guess so." he admitted.

"Okay, listen. Here's an idea. Next time you want to 'Do some laundry', do it in your fucking room!" I yelled.

"Yeah....that'd be a good idea. But, I couldn't help it. She was getting stuff out of the dryer, and no one else was home, and I couldn't help myself! I just had to..." he started.

"Don't want to hear it!!! Lalalalala!" I said, going back to watch the kids in the backyard.

When I got there, my two twin children were talking to a man in the backyard.

I rushed up to them. "Mommy, this man is looking for you." Aaron said, softly. He looked into my eyes, searching for what I wanted.

"Honey, go inside. Take your sister with you." I told him. He nodded his head, took Annabelle's hand, and dragged her inside. The both of them looked back at least twenty times before they actually went inside. Yeah, they worry about me. It's really cute. They are pretty smart for their age....

"Who are you?" I asked the guy. He was tall, and had dark brown hair, but baby blue eyes.

"My name is Luke. I'm here to discuss..." he said, as he looked down at a paper. "....Riley and yours, arranged marriage." he told me.

_What the hell?!?!_

**A/N And I'm leaving you with that as a cliffie!!!! *ducks* Stop throwing stuff at me!! Gosh, you people should expect this kind of stuff by now. Anyways, I have this new thing I'm doing with every story. Depending on how many reviews I get, is how long the next chapter is for the story!! I mean really, it only takes a couple minutes to send a review, and it really means a lot to me. I feel amazing, and I'm motivated to write more. So...here we go....**

**0-3 Reviews on this chapter, no new chapter.**

**4-6 Reviews on this chapter, short new chapter.**

**7-10 Reviews on this chapter, medium new chapter.**

**11-14 Reviews on this chapter, long new chapter.**

**15 or Over Reviews on this chapter, a really long new chapter.**

**So, all you people take the extra time and review please!!! You determine the length of the next chapter!!! Depending on my schedual, is when it will get out. So, that's all for now people!!! Bye until next time!!! - Sam**


	2. Say What?

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing reviewers!!!!! You get a really long chapter!!! Yay you!!! Yay this story!!! Haha, anyways, hope you like it!!! Enjoy!!! - Sam**

**Say What?**

"Say what?" was all I could say. _Arranged marriage?_

"Rachel, your fostor mother, arranged marriages for Riley and Amanda. She did the day she took Amanda into her family. And it says here that she's gone missing, and Amanda adopted Riley once she turned 18. So I'm assuming you are Amanda, if you were wondering how I just knew." he said, smiling. "...Plus I have pictures." he added.

I shook my head, which felt like it was about to explode. "No. There will be no marriage. Riley is only sixteen years old, and it's America, she should be able to have a choice." I told him. _Ugh, this bites!!!_

"Well, I came here to discuss the age she will be married at. You can never start to early with these things. And I'm sorry, but it was her mother's choice. Technically, her mother's last choice. I'm sure she would want to follow through. If not for herself, for her mother." he said. _Damn. He's good at his job. No wonder they sent him. That's a horrible point, yet true. She might actually follow through._

"Well, I'm her legal gaurdian, and I say that this will be kept from her until she is eighteen. I want her to get to experiment a little in school with guys, see how relationships work, etc. Then, we'll have to work from there." I said, in a sad tone. _Arranged marriages aren't right. You can't force two people who don't even know each other to marry. It's completely wrong._

"I see your point, and I'll respect it. But, I will be sending the person she is arranged to marry to her school, to let them get to know each other. Without letting her know a thing. Or him for that matter." he told me. _Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this....Too bad I can't do anything about it. Ugh, stupid Rachel! How could you do this to her?!_

I took back that thought instantly. Rachel was innocent, not stupid. She probably just wanted to make sure Riley didn't end up alone....wait. He said my name too, didn't he?

I put my head on my temples, rubbing them to get rid of my huge-ass headache. "Did you say I have one too?" I asked, keeping all emotion out of my voice.

"Yes, yes I did." he said, smirking like he had a secret. _I really want to punch that smirk off his face. But I can feel everyone inside the house watching me from the window._

I shook my head. "Yeah, that's not going to work. See, I have a boyfriend. You know those two kids that greeted you? Yeah, they are my kids. The ones I had with my boyfriend. And I'm not getting married to anyone else but me. I know this is going to sound corny, but he's my soul mate." I told him. _Corny, but true. Seriously, if I was told this back in the day, I would have laughed._

But he didn't laugh. Instead he asked, "Well, if you already have a boyfriend, and he is here, then it would be different. Is he here?" _Fuck._

"No, he's not. He went away on a buisiness trip. I'm not sure when he'll be back. I forgot to ask." I told him.

He smiled. "You have no idea how much I've heard that before. I'm sorry, but if this boyfriend of yours doesn't show up within a week's time, you're going to have to forget him and go on with the arranged marriage." he told me. _SAY WHAT?_

"Excuse me? You have no right to tell me..." I started, but he cut me off with,"Actually, I do. I'm not breaking a law in the Constitution, and my company has certain rules I have to follow. It's my job. I have the right. I'm sorry, that's the way it has to be." he told me.

I sighed, on the verge of tears, I crossed my arms and held them to my stomach so I wouldn't break down. _I can't break down, I have to stay strong. And just pray that Jer comes back... _

"I have two kids. Twins. If their daddy doesn't come back within a week, how am I going to explain this? I don't even want this arranged marriage! How can you come and tell me this? Why would anyone want to do this kind of job? How can you stand there, and ruin my fucking life?" I said, venom in every word. I would have shouted, but if I did, my kids would definitly hear me. And that would just cause more problems.

He looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Your kids are young, they won't even remember any of what you tell them now. It's not that bad. I'm not here telling you all this to ruin your life, I'm here to help you salvage it. I have read all your records. I know the day your twins were born, the father's name, and that he hasn't been living here since before your kids were born. I know all about your case. It's also a rule to learn the backround of your case, before visiting the people. Amanda, I'm giving you another chance. A chance to be happy, with a man, to raise a family. One with a father figure." he said, still looking at the ground. Finally he looked me in the eyes, "I know right now it seems like a horrible thing, but it is actually a great thing. And you'll appreciate all I've done eventually." he added.

Most people would feel understanding to this kind of news.

Keep in mind I'm not like most people.

I felt angered. "Don't hold you breath." I said, my voice cold.

The side of his mouth twitched, as he fought a smile. "I know you also know what you are. The Chosen Witch. Well, I may not be able to hold my breathe forever like your vampire boyfriend....but I am a Chosen also. The Chosen Warlock." he told me. _Oh shit._

I could feel my eyes widen. "What is the guy that Riley is arranged to marry?" I asked, really worried. _What if it's a mythical creature she's scared of? She's petrified of most vampires, and all werewolfs. She is only comfortable around Lissa, Susan, Tiffany, and Jer. That's all! She doesn't mind witches, because hell, we're mostly human, we just get a bonus! Oh god, I'm scared for her..._

"He's a born vampire." Luke said, giving me a weird look. _Yeah, I don't blame him there. I mean, I'm a mythical creature myself, brought Riley on a logn journy, and I'm worried about what she is marrying? _

I frowned. "This isn't fair to her, you know. She's scared of most vampires." I told him.

"I'm sure she can over come that. This vampire is sweet, and doesn't hunt humans or have any human blood. Plus, he isn't even a full vampire yet. He hasn't gone through the transformation. So she'll get to know the real him, be comfortable with him, and they can get through it together." he said.

"What if he bites her? Or drinks her dry?!" I nearly shrieked.

He gave me a 'You're one to talk' look. _Yeah, I know I'm kinda being a hypocrite. Considering Jer is a vampire and everything. _

I sighed. "Okay, I see your point." I said. "But I'm not getting married, and everything with Riley's marriage will have to wait until she's there to discuss it with us. Until then, I suggest you leave. Before I do something really stupid." I said, as the wind started to pick up. _Still need to work on not letting my emotions run my powers._

He raised an eyebrow. But said, "Alright. You need some time to think things over. Remember, the person you are arranged to, will be visiting to woo you, regardless of Jer's final week to come back. Starting tomorrow." he said, with a smile. _There's that secret thing again...._

"Send a message to him for me, will you?" I said, and he looked at me with interest. Then nodded his head, and waited for me to speak.

I smiled. "Tell him that even if Jer doesn't come within the week's time, I'm not marrying him. I'll get out of this, I'm great at getting out of sticky situations. He won't even be able to make it through my front door." I said.

He smiled a crooked smile like Edward Cullen, and said, "I'll keep that in mind." Then he was gone. _He couldn't have meant that....No. Of course not. Why would they send the guy I'm arranged to marry to come tell me all this? That's just stupid._

The wind died down, I put on a happy face, and walked towards the house. Aaron and Annabelle ran to me before I could even make it to the house. Both of them each took one of my legs and hugged me.

"Mommy, who was that man?" Annabelle asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Did he hurt you with his words? You looked upset." Aaron stated, worried.

I walked on to the house, with one kid clinging on each leg (really, it wasn't much heavier), I didn't say anything until we got inside the house. Then I pried Annabelle of my left leg, put her on the couch. Pried Aaron of my right leg, and put him right next to Annabelle. I got eye level with them and answered, "That man was Luke. He didn't hurt me with his words, not on purpose. He just reminded me of how much I miss Daddy." I told them, being as honest as I could be.

They looked like they were deciding whether or not to believe me.

I smiled at them, kissed them both on their foreheads, and then said, "Let family night begin. Just pretend Luke never came, okay? I'm alright." I said. They both smiled, and got all excited about family night again. As they giggled, Jessica sent me a message in my head.

_'What did he really say?'_

_'I'll tell you and Adam later.' _I replied.

She nodded her head, and then came over with Adam. She smiled, "So, what do you want to do first?" she asked the kids.

Until 8 we had take out, laughed, dance to music, played mother may I, Red Ligh Green Light, did all the secret handshakes that were ever invented...but all the fun had to come to an end.

"Time to go to bed, Annabelle and Aaron. You two start pre-school tomorrow. You need your rest, my little angels." I said, in a gentle voice. I got on my knees as both my kids ran to hug me. I kissed them each on one of their soft cheeks, stood up, held their hands, and walked them to their room. I got them in their Pj's, put them in their beds, tucked them in and wished them sweet dreams. As soon as their heads hit their pillows, I could hear their soft snores.

I went downstairs and found all of the furniture moved back to it's original spot, and the room was spotless. Riley came and gave me a hug. "I'm going to go to bed early, tomorrow is going to be a long day." she said, then she went upstairs.

Jessica and Adam waited until they heard her door closed before asking, "What did this Luke guy want?"

I spoke quietly and quickily, "I have an arranged marriage, and so does Riley. Rachel set them up before she died." I said, then held up my hands, the basic signal meaning 'Don't interrupt'. "Riley will make her choice when she turns eighteen, until then, it won't be discussed or even mentioned. As for me, if Jer doesn't come in a week, some guy is going to try to win me over." I finished, sitting down on the couch, and putting my head in my hands. _That stupid headache is coming back..._

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Jessica said, sitting down next to me, rubbing my back to make me feel better. _Resist the urge to slap her. I'm not a touchy person, but she means well._

"It's been a little more than three years. If he hasn't come back yet..." Adam started, but Jessica shushed him. Although it was a wasted attempted, I already knew what he was going to say. 'Jer hasn't come back for three years, hasn't made any contact, don't have any hope that he'll come this week. Start planning'.

And as much as it hurt to admit it... "No, he's right. I have to start planning on how I'm going to get out of this." I said, quietly. _I'm so quiet. How unusual. God, this is a dead giveaway I'm sad. Can't you people let me be alone like I always am when I'm sad?!_

Adam sensed how I was feeling and said, "Darling, let's leave Amanda alone. If she needs us, she'll call for us. Amanda, if you need us, we'll be doing some laundry." Then they both left. _Hehe. Doing laundry. Still cracks me up, even when I'm sad. Speaking of cracking up, I'm going to .com. That website always brings me out of my worst moods._

I went in the kitchen, got some chocolate frosting, and went to my room. I shut the door, grabbed my laptop and went to the website. I read the first one,

_'Today, my family was preparing a turkey for my grandma's birthday dinner when my aunt noticed a utensil on the counter and asked what it was for. My mom said it was used to keep the turkey's legs together. My aunt responded to her by saying, "Maybe you should get one for your daughter."'_

I burst out laughing. Haha, that is gold! Another one!!! I scanned down and read the next one,

_'Today, I was walking on the track when this really cute guy shows up. I was hot and sweaty, and wanted to impress him by pouring water on myself. Instead of being turned on, all he saw was me wiping my face on my shirt screaming. It wasn't water, I forgot I had brought Sprite.'_

I laughed again. My therapy is working!!! So I read a couple more....

_'Today, I saw a couple of beetles doing it. Jealous, I quickly crushed them with my boot while screaming, "IF I CAN'T DO IT, NOBODY WILL!" All the little kids playing on the local playground, including parents supervising them, gave me dirty, confused looks.'_

Hahahahahah!!!!

_'Today, my boss asked me to pick up some supplies for a presentation. I entered the store in the middle of an armed robbery, was knocked to the floor, and had my cash, phone and credit cards stolen. When I told my boss the story, she said, "So were you able to get the binder clips?"'_

What a prick! Haha!

_'Today, while masturbating at the computer, I was interrupted by a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. As I turned to face it, I realized I forgot to close the blinds. Standing at the window in the appartment across the street were two girls, one had a camera and was snapping a second shot.'_

Ewwwww!!! AHahaha!

_'Today, I went to meet my girlfriends parents for the first time. I accidently drove past their house the first time, but saw the whole family outside waiting to meet me. I pulled a U-Turn and heard a thud. The whole family watched me run over their dog.'_

That is sad, but hilarious!

I was laughing too much, and too loud, and I couldn't eat my frosting, so I turned off my laptop, and settle for watching television. As I ate frosting, I started thinking...

_I love Jer. Will he come in a week? No, of course he won't. He hasn't even made contact for more than three years, why bother hoping now? It's time to plan._

After thinking, I came up with a couple of plans.

Plan A: Be extremely unattractive.

This plan consists of acting like a hill billy, and being all disgusting. Slurping soup, farting and belching, basically just being completely raunchy.

Plan B: Move far away, illegally.

All I have to do is get a new identity for me and my family, cut and die my hair, along with my kids hair (this plan is really stupid, it just crossed my mind), move and never be found. Therefore, no one will be force to marry anyone else.

Plan C: Fake Death.

It's really just as it sounds. I fake my death, along with my family, in some tragic accident or something.

Plan D: Be stubborn.

That one, you can already guess.

Plan E: Come up with an actual good plan.

So, out of all those plans, Plan E sounds the best....although that leads me back to square one.

_A good night's sleep will make me feel better...._

I fell asleep, and went to the one place, Jer never left me.

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter!! Believe it or not, it was 4000 words long!! I really hope you all like it!!! And yes, there really is a website called .com. Seriously, that is where I got all those funny, yet horrible stories. Hehe. Check it out if you want to, it really does cheer you up! Now....**

**0-5 Reviews for this chapter, no new one.**

**6-10 Reviews for this chapter, a new short chapter.**

**11-15 Reviews for this chapter, a new medium chapter.**

**16 or more Reviews for this chapter, a new long chapter.**


	3. First Day Of School

**A/N: I got 11 reviews!! So, you get a new medium chapter. I do hope you enjoy it!!! And please review as soon as you can!!!! - Sam**

**First Day Of School**

I woke up seeing the faces of the two cutest kids ever!

"Morning, cuties." I said, smiling. I gave them each a kiss on their forheads. _These two little bundles of joy are the only reason I didn't keep up my tradition. I haven't even thought about cutting or doing anything like that._

Jer would be so proud of me.

"Alright, let's get dressed! It's your first day of pre-school!" I exclaimed. They both just sat there, looking completely unthrilled. I sighed at their reaction. I use to just bring them to work with me when Adam and/or Jessica was not available. But now, they have pre-school (and judging by the looks of it, they would rather go to my work and play in the back). And after that, I can either have Riley watch them, or bring them to Tanya. I think I will go with bringing them to Tanya for today, just so I can give Riley a chance to make friends.

In one hand, I took one of Annabelle's hands, the other one I took one of Aaron's hands. "Guys, mommy has to work, Riley has to go to school, and Uncle Adam and Auntie Jessica have to work too. You have to go to pre-school. It's only six hours, and then I'll go and pick you up. Then you can go see Tanya. Okay?" I told them.

They looked at each other, then smiled at me. "Okay mommy. We'll go to pre-school." they said in perfect twin unison. _Haha, like they even had a choice._

I grabbed them into a group hug. "Good. Now let's get ready. You don't want to be late for your first day." I told them.

It took a half an hour just to get them dressed, and their hair done. Thankfully, I had help. Jessica and Adam were making breakfast for them during that time, and by the time I had the twins all dressed and ready, there was something for them to eat at the table.

"Adam, watch them. I have to go get ready for work." I told him. He nodded, then turned his attention to Annabelle, who was now asking for a list of things like he was some short order chef. _Haha, yup, she's my daughter._

I changed into a pair of jeans, and my favorite, low-cut purple shirt.

I ran to the bathroom, and did damage control of my major bed-head, brushed my teeth, and applied make-up while going for a natural look. I left to go knock on Riley's door. "Riley, are you up yet?" I asked.

She opened the door. "I woke up a long time ago. I just couldn't decide what to wear. But it's okay, problem solved. I am wearing this skirt, and have my hair up..." she started. _Is she trying to have an elderly look?_

I sighed. "Come out here, let me see." I said. She stepped out of the door, and looked just as I expected, like a really young girl dressing up as a old lady.

I pulled out her hair elastic, and moved my fingers through her hair to style it in a more sexy way. I ripped her skirt that was down to her ankles, to make it go up to her knees. Her shirt was okay, so I left it alone. "There. Much better." I smiled at her. She looked down, then back at me and smiled.

"Thanks Amanda." she said, then gave me a big hug. Yeah, my family is now such a hugging family. Lots of love...

We both went downstairs, and breakfast was done and cleaned up. Jessica was already gone, and Adam said he was leaving. That left me to take all three kids to their schools, and then get myself to work before 8. I looked at the clock, and it was 7:45. _I'm so going to be late._

"Okay, everyone go to the car!" I ordered, feeling like a drill sargon. "Let's move people!" I added.

Once we were in the car, I drove quickly to the pre-school. "Riley, I have to walk them in. Your school starts at 8:30, right?" I asked. She nodded her head, meaning 'Yes, but I'm too quiet to tell you to hurry your ass up so I can be early'. "I'll be quick." I added, which made her look relieved.

I walked the twins in, and they were nervous the whole way there. Well, Aaron was. Annabelle was more bored. _See the resemblence?_

I got down at eye level with them, right before walking in the door. "Okay guys, this is where we part. I'll be back to pick you up at two." I told them.

Annabelle gave me a hug. "Okay mommy. Bye!" she said, then she went in the door. _That's my girl, not scared of anything. Not even pre-school._

Aaron looked like a kicked puppy. _Aww. _"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"What if no one likes me?" he asked. _He's just like his father, worried about not fitting in, about not being liked...._

"Sweetie, you will make friends. I'm sure of it. You are adorable, and sweet. What's not to love?" I reassured him. He smiled, then gave me a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you mommy." he said, pulling back. He looked close to tears. _...maybe he isn't ready....maybe I should take him to work..._

No. He is ready. It's okay. I sighed. "Well, it's a good thing that your Uncle packed a special note I wrote for you in your lunchbox." I told him, while magically writing my twins letters, and magically poofing them into their lunchboxs. _Even though I don't use my powers , I do cheat a little._

With that, he smiled, gave me another hug, said a quick goodbye, then went to join his sister in pre-school. I glanced through the door's window, just to make sure they were both there and okay (which, they were, I was just being a paranoid parent), and went back to the car.

On the drive there, Riley asked, "You did fill out that paper work for school this year, right?" _Paperwork? Oh yeah._

"Yeah, I did. It's right here." I said, getting them from the passenger seat and handing them to her.

"Amanda!" she exclaimed, "You were suppose to turn these in a week before school starts!" she hissed. _Damn. I knew I forgot something._

I glanced at the clock, it read 8:15. _Damn, I'm already late. I doubt a couple more minutes will make much of a difference._

I sighed, as I parked right near the curb of the entrance. "I'll go in and get it taken care of it." I told her, getting out of the car. Riley and I walked to the main office, ignoring the whistles. _I really hope those were for her..._

"Watch this." I whispered to Riley, before walking up to some young guy near the front of the office. "Excuse me, mister. But, I forgot to turn these in last week. It just...slipped my mind." I said, leaning over the counter so he could get a good look at my cleavage. "Do you think you could you make an exception?" I asked, innocently. He wasn't looking at my face anymore, so it was pointless to use a puppydog face.

After two minutes, he looked up. "I think that could be arranged. Where are the papers?" he asked. I smiled, triumphantly. Even though I use my body to get stuff (as whorish as that sounds, it's actually not because there is no sex involved, not even kissing. Just ogling.) , and I know I can always get my way, it still makes me happy to see that I've still got it. And I sooo still got it.

"Here they are." I said, handing them over. He fixed it all up, I said goodbye and walked back to Riley.

She was shocked. "You so have to teach me how to do that." she said. I just laughed.

"Alright, kiddo. I have to go to work. See you when I get home." I told her. I would have given her a hug, but that could have embarrassed her. So, I just waved and walked to my car, and drove to the Cafe.

As soon as I got there, about 40 minutes late, I ran in and grabbed my apron off the hook. In case I haven't told you, I'm a waitress.

"Amanda, you're late." My boss, Chuck, stated. _Sigh. Here comes the shmoozing._

"Sorry. It's the first day of school, and not just for Riley, for Aaron and Annabelle to." I told him, checking to see if my tables had people yet.

"No excuses. As for a penalty for being late, you have to stay until closing." he said, before dissappearing into the back. _Probably to go cheat on his wife with the extremely slutty waitress, known as Candi._

I flipped my hair back, extremely pissed. _How the hell am I suppose to pick up Aaron and Annabelle now?!_

"Amanda, I heard everything. Don't worry, you can take two breaks today. Lunch break and to pick up the kids break." Nathen, the assistant boss. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much." I said, meaning every word. Nathen is my best friend. I only met him because of my job, because he is an assistant manager and everything, but that doesn't make things weird. We talk about everything, and he knows about Jer (well, minus the vampire and mythical stuff) and knows everything about me (except that I'm a witch). It's really good to have a friend who isn't involved with mythical creatures. It gives me a more...normal feeling. _Plus, he can cut me slack when I need it. But that's just a bonus, because he's a great friend._

"How are the kids?" he asked. Nathen use to help take care of them during work hours, and has been attached ever since he first met them. They just do that to people.

"They are great. Aaron was a bit nervous about starting pre-school this morning, but he looked more excited about it when I left." I said, feeling a bit sad. _My babies don't need me anymore. They are free from seeing mommy all day like they use to._

"Well, I'm sure they will both be more excited when you pick them up." he told me, smiling. I returned it. _I hope he's right._

Then I started working. It wasn't until 10ish, when he came in.

And by he, I mean Luke.

I put on a fake smile, "Hello, Sir. My name's Amanda, and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?" I asked, politly.

He smirked at my pleasant behavior. "Well, this is a side of you I never thought I would see. But don't worry, you don't have to be pleasant. I would rather have you be your spunky self." he admitted. _Good, it hurt to be so nice to this prick._

"Just order then leave." I said, glaring at him.

He full out grinned. "Sorry, no can do. I told you I'd be here to woo you off your feet, darling." he said.

_Shit..._

I'm arranged to marry this prick!

**A/N: And that's the end of this medium length chapter!!! I really hope you liked it!!!! Now...**

**1-4 Reviews, no new chapter.**

**5-7 Reviews, new short chapter.**

**8-11 Reviews, new medium chapter.**

**12 reviews or more, long new chapter.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! It makes me feel good!!!! And makes me want to write!!!! Until the next chapter... - Sam**


	4. RIP

**No, this is not a new chapter people. I just finished finals, and I'll need some time to update. **

**This is about my inspiration to start my very first story on fanfiction. My close friend, Amanda, passed away last year on June, 25th 2008. She was hit by a fire maintenance truck on the 21st, and in a comma for our graduation. But a year ago today, she was taken off life support early in the morning, and it was announced in my school. After her funeral, and some more grieving, I came with a basis idea for the story Totally Amanda: The Story of Amanda Tucker. And, of course, in her honor, I named the main character after her. I also based Amanda's basic strength and struggle on my friend, for her life was not easy. So, I want to take the time out in this story to thank her, for without her being in my life, I wouldn't have ever written anything. She was the person who kept pushing me to do what I was to scared to do. And for that, I'm thankful. I wish I could see her and thank her myself, but that is obviously not possible. And even though I've been through a lot of shit this year without her, I know she is in a better place.**

**So, Amanda, I hope your happy up there. ****I miss you.**

**Thanks for reading people, I don't expect you to review or anything. I just wanted you to know my inspiration, and how it all started. And hey, maybe you'll even be thinking about Amanda before you go to sleep. I know I will.**

**Night, and I'll update when I can. Sorry if you're disappointed.**

**- Sam**


	5. Pointless Wishing

**A/N: I know you probably all hate me, and you really have every right to for not updating for so long!!! But I can explain! So please hold any objects you wish to lodge at my head. In the middle of the summer, I was visiting my grandparents a state away from where I live for a week, and mother dearest wanted the house sided. So they had to disconnect the internet to do it, and well the house was finished in time for school, but I still had no internet. Which is really sad because I had a whole bunch of chapters for like all my stories almost done, but they ran out of time because I couldn't get to them, so I have to start all over. *sighs* Oh well! The new chapters will be WAY better! Anyways, here's the new chapter for this story!!! I'll start working on the other ones as soon as I can!!! - Sam**

**Pointless Wishing**

I did the grown up thing, and walked away. I also made sure to spit in his food. Also, very grown up. Of course, I wasn't waiting on him anymore. I gave it to some other chick who's name I'd already forgotten.

Time flew by, and before I knew it, it was lunch break...and that bastard was STILL there! _Ugh, I so don't need this._

I went through the back door, to eat my lunch in silence.

_Where the fuck are you, Jer?_

It's times like this, where I'm all alone, and I wonder where he is, what he's doing. Seriously, what is so important that he can't be with me? At times it feels like he's just a figment of my imagination, always was. But then I look at Aaron and Annabelle and realize that's not true at all. He did exist, and hopefully still does.

_Oh my god, is he dead?!_

I shook away the thought. Of course he's not dead. I'd know that for sure, I'd feel it. No, he's not dead. He's just not here. Lunch breaks are the only time I have to think about him, well, truly think about him. I don't want my kids to see me sad, or my brother to know something isn't right. No one can know. My pain, is just my pain. That pain will always be there and the longer I'm away from Jer...well, the more it just increases. Some days, I wonder how the hell I get by.

Then I take a step back, and look at the family I have.

_Family._

It's really weird, thinking back how I never thought I'd have one. Now I do, and one very important piece is missing. And I can't help but wonder if he'll ever be back.

_I wish Jer would just come back already._

Pointless wishing is what I'm left with. Me, Amanda Tucker, is left with hopelessly wishing for the return of some stupid boy. Which is absolutely ridiculous. Amanda Tucker waits for no one.....So why am I waiting for Jer?

Three years. Three, long and lonely years without a man in my life. Now there's one here, and I'm turning him away. For what? For something that may or may not happen?

_It's Luke. He's annoying, and self centered. He's not like Jer._

Jer is what I want. The only one I'll ever want. So what should I do about Luke? For the three years without Jer, yeah, I've gotten guys trying to hook up with me (unsuccesfully, I might add), but never has someone tried to get my hand in marriage.

Not even Jer.

_Ha, although his dad thought that was what I wanted all along...._

I shook away the thought. The past is the past. Let's not dwell on it. I have to be strong, and move forward.

I smiled. _Why not have some fun in getting rid of Luke?_

As if hearing my thoughts, Luke appeared at the side of the building. _Oh wonderful._

I just looked at my food. "What?" I asked, not really caring.

"You stopped waiting on me. It was rather sad." he said, sitting down next to me.

"You know, I'm on my lunch break. I kinda want to keep down my food, which is hard for me to do looking at your face." I said, throwing him a get-lost look.

"Well, I know a spell that will help you keep down your food then." he said, cheerfully. _Ha, he just admitted he's ugly. Hehehe._

"You know, I thought about it, and you said you were a Chosen. But you can't be. Because **I'm** the Chosen for the Wiccan." I told him, out of the blue. "So why should I believe anything you say, ever?" I asked.

He started clapping. "You know, not many people can figure that out. No, there isn't an actualy warlock Chosen. But I'm the closest thing there is to one. So, for instance, if you weren't here, and neither was your brother, I'd be the Chosen. For..." he started.

"It never dies out. Yeah, I get it." I snapped.

"So, I kinda just like the title." he concluded. "Plus, it scares people." he added. _Luke? Scary? Fat chance!_

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're just terrifying." I said, sarcastically.

Everything after that happened pretty quick. I suppose he was going to try to scare me up close...which was his first mistake. The minute he moved towards me I punched him....in the one place that guys hate to be punched. So, his eyes got big, and he was on the ground.

_I hope I made him cry._

With no more words exchanged, I picked up my lunch, threw it out and went back to work. Now most people think that's cruel....but I think that's HILARIOUS!!!! I mean, him all on the ground, crumpled, thinking I was going to be easy...ahahahah it's awesome!

Time flew by, and soon enough it was two thirty. _Oh crap, I better get going._

"Cover me." I said to one of the waitors, who taking one look at my boobs, agreed. "I'll be back in like a half hour, Nathen." I told him.

"Alright, I'll make sure Chuck is unaware." he said, smiling.

"Thanks so much, I owe you one." I said, as I took off my apron and rushed out the door.

Traffic wasn't so bad, and I actually picked up Riley on time.

"How was your first day?" I asked her, expecting her to be all happy.

"It sucked. We can talk about it later tonight, when you're not rushing to get the twins and going back to work." she said, clearly pissed. _Yikes. Teenage years. FML!_

"Oh...okay." I said, happy to close off the conversation. _Wonder what happened._

The rest of the ten minute ride was silent. "You can stay in the car." I told her, as I went in to get my babies.

I entered the classroom and saw Aaron playing with little toy cars on the rug with one other boy, and Annabelle playing dress up with....boys? _Wonderful, at age three my little girl is already a heartbreaker._

Aaron saw me first, and shouted, "Mommy!" He ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "I missed you so much!" he exclaimed. _Awwww! _I gave him a sqeeze hug. "Mommy missed you too, baby." I cooed. Annabelle soon joined, and I sent them to gather their things as I talked to their teacher.

"Hi, Mrs. Barnes. How were Aaron and Annabelle?" I asked.

"Well first off I would like to start off by saying your children are adorable! And very bright." she exclaimed.

I smiled. "Thank you, Mrs Barnes." I said, politly.

"I don't see any problems with Aaron, except he's a little on the shy side. At first, he was by his sister's side most of the time...well, until she forced him to go make new friends." she told me. _Heh, yeah that's my twins alright._

"Well, Aaron is like his father. Shy. I'm sure he'll adjust though." I said, with confidence.

"Oh, I'm sure he will too! I'm not worried about him at all. Annabelle on the other hand..." she trailed. _I don't like where this is going._

"What about Annabelle?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Well.... she's a bit pushy, so to speak. Bossy." Mrs Barnes told me. _Oh, that's it?_

"Ah. I've noticed that. But I think it's good for her, because it let's her be confident." I said.

"I suppose...but there is a line. I'm just worried she'll be so use to other people listening to her commands, that she won't know how to do things by herself." she suggested. _Oh._

"Well, won't she grow out of it? Or can't you correct what she does?" I asked. I mean, really, she's the teacher here!

"That's actually what I was planning to do. But, I'll need you to enforce the same things at home. Also, encouraging please and thank you would help too." she told me, smiling. _Haaa no._

"Of course." I said, sweetly. I looked over and saw Annabelle saying goodbye to all her guy friends, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek as her brother tried to tug her away. _Annabelle is so my daughter, no doubt in that._

As both my kids walked towards me, I asked Mrs. Barnes if she had any other concerns.

"No, but I'm warning you now, Annabelle will be a handful when she's a teenager. She's already a hit with those boys. They all say she's their girlfriend." Mrs. Barnes laughed. I laughed too, because little kid love is the cutest thing ever.

"Alright, kiddos. Ready to roll?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah! Yeah!" they shouted, jumping up and down.

"Alright, say bye to ." I said.

"Bye Mrs. Barnes!" they exclaimed, then raced each other out the door. I followed them, and helped buckle them in.

"Did you guys love school or what?" I asked, as I drove.

"Yes! I met so many nice boys, mommy! I helped them look for worms!" Annabelle exclaimed. I laughed.

"What about you Aaron?" I asked.

"It was okay, I guess. I'd rather be with you at your job." he admitted.

"Aw, baby, you'll have way more fun at school. Work is icky. At school you can make friends, and play. Playing is way better than working, right?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right mommy. I'll just need to make more friends." he said.

The rest of the ride was filled with little chatter. I dropped the kids off, quickly explained I was going back to work, and had to leave my babies at home with Riley while I drove back to stupid work.

Luke was sitting at the bar when I got there. _Greeeeeat._

So, I ignored him the whole time as I finished my shift. But now it was closing time, and he was the last one there. Chuck left me and Nathen to finish things up.

"Can you get rid of that guy, Amanda? I'm going to do one last supplies check." Nathen said, then left to go back. _Ugh._

I walked over to Luke. "Leave." I ordered.

He smirked. "Only if you come with me." he said.

"How about, leave, or the manager kicks you out." I offered.

"I could so take on that weak guy." Luke said, lazily. _Possibly true._

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, leave or I'll do what I did earlier." I said, smiling.

He winced. "Okay, I'll meet you outside." he said, then before I knew it he was gone.

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted, knowing no one was actually listening.

After cleaning up some tables, and sweeping the floor Nathen came out. We closed the shop together, and we walked to the parking lot and went our seperate ways. It wasn't until half way home that I realized someone else was in the car.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I slammed on the breaks. I looked in the back seat, and who was there, other than...

"PHILLIP!!!!!" I screamed, happily.

He smiled. "You might want to pull over, you're getting honked at." he told me. _Ah, very true._

I pulled over, took the keys out of the ignition, and faced Phillip. "I'm so happy to see you! I haven't seen you for a while." I said, starting to calm down a bit.

"It's great to see you too. You look amazing." he said.

"Thanks. I don't mean to be pushy, or rude, but why are you here? I mean, I haven't seen you for years and out of no where you appear in my car."

A dark look came over his eyes. "I'm here to deliver a warning, Amanda. There's been a lot of rouge vampires. They've been targeting children, for the most part. And stronger...people, so to speak." he told me.

"Oh." I said, not really knowing how to respond._ Maybe Jer's been helping out Tiffany? I mean, when I asked about Nich she got quiet..._

"Is Nich one of them?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't talked to Tiffany for a while. I've been off with Jackie. The two of us have been warning people who could possibly be a target." Phillip told me. _Jackie? Giving warnings? Ha, who would take her seriously?! _"I do know that when we left you, Nich was one of them." he added.

"What do you mean 'was'?" I asked, not wanting the answer.

"Well, very rarely, people can come back from those. But usually, they run a muck and kill until they're...disposed of, so to speak." Phillip said, quietly.

"Jer isn't...." I trailed, not able to finish that sentence.

Phillip looked confused. "Of course he isn't. You would know if he was, since he'd try to go after you, most likely. Rogues often go after the ones they love." he told me.

I sighed with relief. "Oh, well, I haven't seen Jer since my eighteenth birthday so..." I admitted.

Phillip's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? He was complaining so much, all the time. I know I left before Tiffany was in charge, but I thought that he'd be back to be with you. Especially with all the rouge stuff and everything." he said. _Jer misses me._

But he's not here???

"Oh." I said in an off tone. My eyes started filling up, and I felt like crying. Me, Amanda Tucker, felt like **crying**.

"Oh my gosh, Amanda. I'm so sorry." Phillip said, holding me.

It felt like we sat there for hours, when it was only minutes. The whole time, I was wishing for Jer to be there. Finally, I pulled myself together, and started driving home.

"You want to meet my kids?" I asked, Phillip. "They'll be excited to meet you." I added.

"It's ten thirty. Shouldn't they be sleeping?" he asked.

"They should. But I doubt they are. Afterall, they are my kids." I laughed, trying to wash Jer out of my brain.

I parked the car, but not before Phillip asked, "There was some other guy standing by your car when I got there. So, I gave him a look that made him leave. Who was he?" _Oh yeah. I completely forgot Luke existed._

"His name is Luke. He's from some agency. Riley's mother had these aranged marriages. I'm trying to get them canceled, but he's being...persistant." I said, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Wow, seems like you have a lot on your plate." Phillip stated, as we walked towards the doors. I opened it and said, "You have no idea."

"Everyone, guess who's here!" I shouted, the minute we entered. Everyone came running, the minute Riley saw Phillip the pissed teenager turned into the happy child once again and she hugged him. Everyone gave him a hug, except for Aaron and Annabelle who each had one of my legs.

"Phillip, these are my kids. Aaron is on my left leg, and Annabelle is on my right leg." I told him. Aaron hid his face, while Annabelle glared. "Kids, what do you say?" I asked.

"Hi." they both mumbled. _Uh oh._

"Hi, I'm Phillip. I'm your uncle." he said, getting down to their level.

"Ohhhhh." they said. Then Annabelle lead him to the living room to play dress up with Jessica.

Riley watched them, took a look at me, then ran upstairs, mad once again. _That's not good._

"Adam, can you take Aaron to the living room for me. Try getting them to bed, I have some things to work out with Riley. I'll tuck the kids in, in a couple of minutes." I ordered. He silently obeyed, and I went upstairs and knocked on Riley's door.

"It's open." she said, still sounding angry.

"Hey, Riley. What happened today? You were very happy going to school, and very pissed off afterwards." I stated.

She looked up from her book. "Today, as a tension reliever sort of thing, we had an assembly. And there was kareoke." she told me. _And that made you mad??_

"Sounds fun. I don't see the problem." I said, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Have you ever heard the song, Stacey's Mom by Fountains of Wayne?" she asked. _Oh yeah, that song about the hot mom and the guy was being with the hot mom's daughter while secretly wanting to be with her mom._

"Yeah, that song is wicked old." I said, still not understanding.

"Well, the kid who mowed our lawn this summer, decided to sing it. But instead of Stacey, he said Riley. He sang the whole damn song in front of the who school!" she screamed. _Oh, no!_

I put my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, Riley, I'm so sorry! That's awful!" I said, feeling horrible.

She softened. "It's not your fault you're model gorgeous." she said, looking down. Aw man, she's about to cry.

"Sweetie, I'm not 'model gorgeous'. You're just as pretty as I am, if not more. I just know how to highlight the parts of my body, that make me more....appealing than if I just wore sweats or something. You have to find the clothes that make you feel confident, that's all. It's really easy." I told her.

She sighed. "I guess. Will you help me?" she asked, using the puppy face.

"Of course I will." I said, as I hugged her. "And don't worry about that silly song. It's not even correct." I added.

"About you being hot?" she asked.

"No, Jer didn't leave me. I sent him away." I said. She gave a little hit, and we both laughed. Even though I think both of us felt like crying.

"Well, I'm reading, then going to bed. Thanks Amanda." Riley said.

"No problem." I said, then gave her another hug. I went to tuck in the twins, who were supprisingly fast asleep already. Then last, I went to talk to Phillip.

"How long are you staying for?" I asked him.

"Well, I should probably go now." he said, making me sad. With Phillip here, I felt that Jer could come back too. Anytime.

"Will you be back?" I asked, hopefully.

He smiled. "Of course. Not for a week or two though. I still have some stuff to do." he told me. _Stuff. Funny word for warning people that there are crazy, blood thirsty vampires out there._

There wasn't really anything left to say, so I gave him a hug, and let him be on his way. I then tidy'd up the house, and ate a snack, changed, was on my way to bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, bored.

"Hey, sorry I didn't wait for you by your car like I planned, but your friend was there." said a voice, belonging to Luke.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I thanked him a thousand times for getting rid of you, actually. Now excuse me, I'm tired and need sleep. Bye." I said curtly, then hanging up on him.

But when I got upstairs, was laying in bed, I couldn't sleep. All I could do was think over everything that had happened, and continue on with my pointless wishing...that Jer would come back to me.

But when I woke up in the morning, I came to a realization. That my wishing was just that.

Pointless.

So from that day on, I stopped.

I would no longer, wish for Jer to come back. If he did, so be it. But I wouldn't pray and beg God for him to.

I was on my own.

**A/N: Awwww, I know, so sad. But don't worry people, things will get better.....or will they? Dun Dun Duuuuuun!!!!!! And, just because I was so rude and made you wait so long, here's a sneak peak for the next chapter.**

_"Fine, Amanda, I'll go. But first...." Luke said, then before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I stood completely still, until he pulled away and then I gave him a slap._

_"What is your problem?" I asked him, infuriated._

_"What's yours? You say you're done waiting for Jer, so why not be with me? I won't leave you, I won't abandon you. I'm here to stay, while he's gone doing who knows what." he shouted. Once he was done, it was silent. I couldn't think of one thing to say, because he was right. _

_Jer's gone and Luke is right. So why can't I just do things the easy way, and be with him?_

_"I can't be with you, or anyone, because my heart is still with Jer. Yes, he's gone. No, I don't like it. But that doesn't mean, I have to...replace him. I can be alone." I told him, my voice strong with confidence._

_"But do you want to be alone?" Luke asked, carrassing my face._

_I took a step back, opened the door. "Bye, Luke. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Or we won't._

_As soon as he left, I burst into tears._

**Okay, so that probably just made people more sad....my bad. I promise you, it will get better after that though!!!! I don't want to spoil things though!! Because that would be no fun! Anyways, it took me forever to finish this. So please please please review and tell me what you think!!!!!! I love you all for staying with me this far!!! Thanks for reading!! - Sam**


	6. Alone Time?

**A/N: Hello!!!! Thank you to all the lovely reviewers, made me feel loved which brings us to this chapter!!! See how it works? You fantastic readers review, I read the love, and I write more for you within a short amount of time. ENDLESS FUN FOR EVERYONE!!!!!! Now go on and read, I know that's why you clicked to this chapter! - Sam**

**Alone Time?**

The school year has been off to a great, long and hard start. With December approaching though, I'm starting to feel all the stress catch up with me. Let me recap for you!

Aaron and Annabelle: Both of them love school now, and I have to bribe them with ice cream and cookies to leave. After school I have them do a little schoolwork before I bring them to their friends houses. Yes, my twins go over lots of kids houses throughout the weekdays. But weekends they're all mine. Except you know, when I work and Riley or my brother watches them. But other than that, they're all mine.

Jessica and Adam: A wonderful help. Of course, when it comes to driving the kids places they became extremely lazy and complain they are incapable (which is such a lie because they can do stupid things like drive to the movies together, or go to work) but I let it slide because they've helped me so much.

Riley: Has been loving school now. She's in with the right crowd. Not the extremely popular (so over rated anyways), but she's with a group of kids like her. They do good in school, will probably be something in this world, but aren't overly obsessive. She does go over a friend's house basically every day, but she'll stay home and watch the kids if its an emergency. And, she stays out of trouble. Which I tell her is absolutely no fun on her part, but makes my life a whole lot easier.

Phillip: He's visited once or twice. Which makes Riley excited and drop whatever plans she has for the night. Annabelle loves him too, and Aaron is even warming up to him. Which is awesome because who doesn't love Phillip?!

Luke: I really don't mind the annoying twit sticking around. I actually enjoy his company, because now I have someone that I can actually be a complete bitch to without feeling bad or being reprimanded. Now I know what you're thinking....who would dare reprimand me, Amanda Tucker? Well, you'd be surprised at other mother's reactions when I accidentally slip my cool mom look. Okay, well, it's not really surprising...just kinda annoying. Anyways, the point is, that I am happy to have someone to be sarcastic to without getting a shocked look. Lets me feel like my old self again.

But on the otherhand, I'm still a single mom with twins who have the benefits of being half vampire and half witch (even if they don't know it), and I'm constantly shuffling work, kids, a teenager, and bills. So the little time I have to be a smart ass is at work, where I still have to actually work. So it kinda sucks the fun out of it. Which is what brings us to what is going on at the moment...

"You think I need 'alone time'?" I asked Adam, giving him a wtf look.

He sighed, knowing he was actually going to explain what the hell he meant. "Sis, you're always doing something. I mean, since....we came home from the whole adventure, you've been working or doing something constantly. It's like you never get a break. So, Jessica and I will take the kids to California at a little hotel when we pick them up from school today. And you'll have all weekend. We'll be back Sunday afternoon." he told me.

I just blinked at him. "I don't need a break from my kids, Adam. And work is work. If you do this, then I'll have to pack. And what if I want to come with you guys? Can't I just-" I started.

"No, Amanda. You're exhausted. You are even starting to look it." Adam said, concern ringing in every word. "I know you have work today, but you have the rest of the weekend to just care about yourself. You won't have to worry about Aaron, Annabelle, or Riley. They'll be safe and sound with us." he reassured me.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this one. "Fine. Under two conditions." I told him. "I get a call every night and get to talk to all of them." I said, firm. I must talk to my children every night, tell them I love them, and hear every detail on what they did. "And....watch out for rogues." I added, in a whisper.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Now would you like to take them to school before their late, or should I?" he asked, smiling.

"Get in the car, kids!" I shouted, heading out to my black hummer. I dropped of Riley first, so she could actually be early for once and talk to her friends before class. Then I brought my twins to their classroom, explaining the whole way what was going to happen after school.

"You're not coming with us." Aaron said, eyes starting to water. _My baby!!!!!_

My eyes started to water too. "No, sweetie. I have to stay home and work, clean up the house a bit. You can call me every night to tell me what you did though. Your Uncle Adam is going to take you to the beach, and the arcade. You'll have so much fun, you'll forget about me." I told him, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, Aaron. It will be fun. We'll be on an adventure!" Annabelle exclaimed. I gave her a look. _She's fearless. That's my girl._

"But I want mommy to go on the adventure too!" Aaron cried. My heart broke. _He's so sweet and adorable! How did I get so lucky?_

I ran my hair through his black hair, identical to my own. "Mommy's tired, pumpkin. So I have to sit this one out. But, the next adventure, it'll just be you, me Annabelle and Riley. We'll have a blast!" I promised him.

He sniffled. "Pinky promise?" he asked, holding out his little pinky.

"Pinky promise." I agreed, linking our pinky's and doing the motion everyone knows. "Now, give me a big hug you two." I ordered. They both hugged me, and I squeezed them tight making them laugh. Annabelle was about to run in to her class when I asked, "What? No kisses?" She giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, while Aaron kissed my other cheek. I kissed them both on their little noses, making them giggle. "Now run in. I'll see you guys Sunday, and talk to you later tonight." I told them. Next, I did the hardest thing I could ever do.... I let go of their little hands, and watched them leave.

_Just like I did with their father. I let them go._

But unlike their father, they will be back. I know they will. Even with that knowledge, I couldn't help but look at them through the little window on the door one last time before leaving for work.

* * *

*after Amanda's work shift*

My house was clean. Spotless. And sadly, it scared me. Ever since I've had the twins, and I went back to work, the house has so not been clean. I mean, it's never been a complete mess, but it was never really clean. It's just....too much work. But now, it's done. I even dusted!!! Seriously, who does that?? Me, I guess.

_So....bored..._

That's when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, looking at the clock. It's ten at night, who the hell would be calling me?

"It's Luke." Of course it is.

"What do you want?" I asked, with my charming attitude.

"Just to know how you are." he answered, leaving me speechless. Seriously, who calls to ask how someone is feeling? Couldn't he just text it?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, suspiciously.

"So I know what to expect when I ask the next question." he replied.

"Just ask the next question, and you'll see." I said, smirking.

"Keep in mind this is a business question." he said, sounding....nervous?

No more smirk. "Just ask me." I ordered.

"What is your situation with Jer, currently? Answer honestly." he said, in a monotone voice.

I breathe unsteadily. "Honestly....I'm not with him. And I'm...." I said, taking a deep breath. "...over him." I added.

It was silent on the other end. "Then you'll have no problem seeing me tomorrow." he said. _This is a test. To see if I'm over Jer._

"Fine. But it's not a date. I'm over Jer, and I'll find my own man. I don't need some stupid agency trying to force one on me." I said, in bitch mode.

I heard a chuckle. "Okay, it's a not-date then. I'll pick you up tomorrow." he said, then hung up.

"AT WHAT TIME YOU DUMBASS?!?!" I shouted into the phone, knowing no one heard me.....well, except the neighbors.

So, for the first time in years, I ate ice cream and watched t.v. in complete silence, then went to bed the earliest I have in years....at eleven thirty!

* * *

*Next Morning*

I woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Mmmmm...bacon...." I mumbled. Then I jumped out of bed. _Who is cooking bacon if I'm the only one home?!_

I ran downstairs, with a glass of water as my weapon. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Oh, a glass of water, what are you going to do? Try to make them think they are drowning?' No, of course not, that would only work with Jackie or Susan. No, I'm planning on using my magic to make dangerous ice shards and stab whoever is in my kitchen to death.

Then I'll eat the bacon.

I entered the kitchen, my water ready to be used at any moment, but I realized it was just Luke.

"What are you doing in my house?" I exclaimed, pissed off. "I almost just murdered you with a glass of water!" I told him, splashing the water in his face. _Either way, I'm stealing that bacon!_

"Were you going to melt me to death?" he asked, laughing. My eyes narrowed, and I used my powers to collect the water off his face and make a nice pointy ice shard and hold it against his throat.

He gulped. "Just turn it back into water, and you can have the nice meal I made." he told me. I shrugged, letting the ice shard turn into water. Then I put it in the sink, because I sure as hell wasn't going to mop.

Luke put eggs and toast on my plate along with the bacon. I also got a cup of coffee with four creams, and six packs of sugar. "Mmm." I commented, eating the meal. "You're doing dishes." I added. He just laughed.

After I finished my breakfast, and Luke finished cleaning up I asked him to get groceries for me while I took a shower and changed. And he did. _Yay! He's my bitch! Heheheh!_

He was downstairs trying to figure out where to put all the food when I went down. I showed him where everything was, and was actually starting to enjoy myself. "Wow, it's three already." I said, finally looking at the clock.

"Well you didn't wake up until noon." he said, smiling. _Damn!_

I smiled. "I haven't slept that much for such a long time, no wonder I feel so good." I admitted.

"Good enough to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked, still smiling.

I frowned. "No." I said, walking to the living room to watch t.v. _Just ignore him, maybe he'll leave._

But no, people are stupid today. Instead he sat next to me. "Why not? I thought you were over Jer." he reminded me.

I looked him right in the eye. "I am over Jer. I let go. I finally get he's not coming back. I'm done waiting for him." I told him, honestly.

"Then Amanda-" Luke started.

"Leave." I said, getting up. I walked him to the door.

"Fine, Amanda, I'll go. But first...." Luke said, then before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I stood completely still, until he pulled away and then I gave him a slap.

"What is your problem?" I asked him, infuriated.

"What's yours? You say you're done waiting for Jer, so why not be with me? I won't leave you, I won't abandon you. I'm here to stay, while he's gone doing who knows what." he shouted. Once he was done, it was silent. I couldn't think of one thing to say, because he was right.

Jer's gone and Luke is right. So why can't I just do things the easy way, and be with him?

"I can't be with you, or anyone, because my heart is still with Jer. Yes, he's gone. No, I don't like it. But that doesn't mean, I have to...replace him. I can be alone." I told him, my voice strong with confidence.

"But do you want to be alone?" Luke asked, carrassing my face.

I took a step back, opened the door. "Bye, Luke. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Or we won't.

As soon as he left, I burst into tears. _Why is this so fucking hard?!_

There was a knock at the door. _What does Luke want now? I thought I told him to leave._

I wiped my tears off, "I'll be there in a minute." I shouted. I looked in the mirror and fixed my face so it wouldn't look like I was crying and went to answer the door.

"What do you...." I started, but stopped. Now I bet you're wondering why I stopped in the middle of my sentence. Well, that would be because Luke wasn't the one at the door.

Well, his dirty blonde hair was longer than it was when I saw him last. But he still had those bright green eyes. But he looked older, and much much hotter than I remembered....

"Jer." I whispered, in complete shock.

**A/N: YAY!!!!!!! *bows* Thank you, thank you. I know you all love me. Did you really think I wouldn't let Jer come back? I mean, I'm not THAT cruel. I just made you guys wait a while! Now review people!!!!!! I wanna know what you think!!!! - Sam**


	7. Accusations, Explanations, Imagination?

**A/N: Okay, so here's the story.... I was suppose to update my other story, The Tale Of Two, but I had this one on my brain. Also, I felt bad for leaving you with that amazing, yet awful cliff hanger. So, I decided to update this story by adding this chapter!!!! Yay!!!!!! Now, I'm sure you've peaked at least at the title and see it's pretty long (and rhymes!!!!) so you just know it's going to be an interesting chapter!!! I know the thing doesn't say mortification on the chapter list, but that's because it wouldn't fit. Sad face. Anyways be excited, stop reading this, and read the damn chapter!!!! Love you guys!!! - Sam**

**Accusations, Explanations, Imagination, Mortification?**

Jer smiled beautifully at me. "I'm back, my love." he said, his voice more deep than I remembered.

Now I know what you're thinking. Like most girls in most stories, I'll go running into his arms and we'll catch up on all the years past, and fall in love immediately and....erm you know what I was getting at with that. Everyone expects a beautiful, happy ending in complete romance and adorableness.

I did mention I'm not like most girls at some point in my life, correct?

"Get out." I said, quietly.

Confusion was clear in those beautiful green eyes. "What do you mean? I came home." he said, full of compassion and love. _Probably for me._

"Get out!" I said, stronger with more authority in my voice. I even added a glare.

Instead of confusion, there was now hurt. "You're upset, I know. But..." he started. _Mmm...his pain at my words...too much...._

"You didn't come back for three full years, and I've been raising twins on my own. You're a stupid....JERK!" I shrieked, letting out my anger. "You don't care, or you would have called or something. So don't just come crawling back into my life now." I said, completely pissed off. It's like once I started, I just couldn't stop.

Anger came across his face. "You made me promise, you know damn well it wasn't my idea to help out Tiffany." he said, coming closer to me. "I love you. With all my heart. You know that, deep down you do. You have the right to be angry with me all you want, but don't **ever **say I don't care about you." he said, harshly. It was completely silent, just a stare-down between him and I. After about fifteen minutes of this though, the anger drained out of us both. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and I'm sure he could see the hurt in mine.

"Amanda....please let me in." Jer pleaded, using the full force of his eyes. _Ugh, I love him. I love the jerk. And I've hurt him. _

My heart melted just a bit, and I stepped back and opened the door more wide. "You have a lot of explaining to do." I told him.

* * *

*Jer's POV*

I walked into the living room, which looked surprisingly clean for a house with twins, a teenager and a mother who's boyfriend was off helping out. "Where are they?" I asked, turning around to face Amanda.

"The twins? They're with Adam and Jessica." she answered, occasionally looking at me then looking away. _Why does she keep doing that?_

"And where is that?" I asked, wanting to know as much about my children as I could. After all, Amanda said three years. It's really been that long, hasn't it? It doesn't feel like it.... It feels like so much more.

"California. Adam wanted to take them on vacation and give me a break. I mean, they live with me and help out as much as they can, but the twins are a handful. As any parent knows, you need all the help you can get." she rambled, fixing magazines that didn't need fixing.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked her, trying to catch her eyes. Finally, she looked up at me. "Because I don't want to see your face." she replied. I couldn't help but feel hurt at her words. Instantly she looked away again. _What have I done to her?_ "Believe it or not, I didn't mean it as bad as that sounded." she said, softly.

I was about to ask her to tell me about our children, when her phone rang. She looked at me, then at the phone, undecided. I felt smug. _She cares. I know she does. I mean, if she didn't care she would just answer the phone without caring what I thought._

"You can take it. I don't mind, I'll be quiet." I reassured her. She nodded her head and walked into the kitchen, obviously wanting it to be discreet. _Did she forget I'm a vampire?_

"Adam? Put Aaron on the phone." she said, quietly. But not quiet enough for me to not hear. _Aaron???_

"Hi my baby boy. How was your day today? Did you and your sister have fun?" she asked, in a loving voice that made me smile. _Aaron. Aaron is my son! I have a son and a daughter! I wonder what her name is...._

"Oh, you built a sand castle? Very nice....Riley got pictures too? That's great, then I get to see!" Amanda exclaimed, truly excited. Her excitement was contagious. Of course, I was already overjoyed that I had a son and daughter who were healthy and apparently having fun, but now there would be photo documentation for me to see too! _Huh...there has to be some other pictures around here..._

I was going to look around, but realized Amanda was still mad at me. After all, I haven't explained why I was gone longer than expected....

"She what?! Put her on the phone right now!" I heard Amanda hissed from the kitchen. Yikes. My poor daughter. I know what it's like to be on the other side of that anger. "Annabelle Sophia Tucker, how dare you do that? After all he's done for you? You should be ashamed." she said, her voice firm. _Annabelle?! My daughter's name is Annabelle!!! And her middle name is Sophia! That's an adorable name. But why isn't her last name Stone? I mean, that's my last name.... I thought children had their father's last names...._

"Good. Now put it on speaker phone." Amanda ordered. "Riley, Aaron, Annabelle, I love you!" she shouted in the phone, her voice more soft. She made those loud, kissing noises that are over dramatic and make little kids laugh. "Now put Uncle Adam back on, and take off speaker phone." she ordered.

I waited silently. "Yeah, Adam, make sure Annabelle gives you your money back......WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?.....I have never....well just when....LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!.....uhhhh no, I'm not stressed I just don't like your accusation that I'm some sort of......yeah yeah.....uh huh....no, Luke never came by...." she said, answering to whatever he said. WHO IS LUKE?!?!??!?!?!

"Yeah, I'm going to take a bath, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Amanda said, then she was back in the room in no time. "Sorry about that, it probably got a bit loud..." she trailed.

"Who's Luke?" I asked immediately, trying to hide the jealousy just a tad. However, I doubt it worked well because she was smirking. _Ahhh I'm such a jealous freak._

"None of your business. Now I believe you have explaining to do." she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

I sighed. So that's how she's going to play it huh? Fine. I'll play her game. But first....it's time to get just a bit serious. "Amanda, this is a serious topic okay? We should probably sit down." I said, seriously. _I'm not even joking. _All entertainment left her face, and she sat down quietly, as did I.

"Here's what happened." I said, never taking my eyes off her.

* * *

*Amanda's POV*

"It was hard to keep track of the days, it all seemed like one, long, never ending day to me. Phillip is the one who kept track for me, and also tolerated my complaining. It was after he said you probably had the twins, that I decided I should probably start heading back. Tiffany seemed a bit off, but she didn't fight me on it. She actually offered money to help me get back, but I declined. I haven't heard from her since, but I did get a call from Jackie when she got in but that's all Jackie would tell me because she thought I had enough to deal with." he told me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, slightly offended. _Am I really that difficult??? _Hmmmmm....

He almost smiled. "I don't know what she meant, to tell you the truth. Maybe it has to do with Tiffany?" he asked, not expecting an answer. _Oh yeah.... her rogue fiance maybe?? _"Anyways, I was on my way home. All I did was run, hunt animals, and find a bit of shelter for rest. But it came to a point where I had to stop and earn some sort of money besides the little I had so I could sleep and get new clothes because I really needed some. Mine were all torn and such. Now, I'm guessing it must have been around a year at that point. I had a job as a bartender, and was working a lot just so I could get back as soon as possible." he explained. "But then... I ran into her." he said. _Are you kidding me? He didn't come back because of some **girl**?!_

"Continue." I said, through gritted teeth.

"This girl reminded me so much of you. Except of course, I knew she wasn't. Her hair was dark brown, and her eyes were a bit darker than yours. Actually, she didn't really look like you at all, except for the expression she was wearing. She looked angry, and scared." he admitted. _Oh._

"Was she a vampire?" I asked, not really knowing why.

He nodded his head. "And she was looking for her daughter. Her husband was searching in the other area. It was just the two of them, but she smelt her daughter on me. I had walked through a playground earlier, so I thought that was the reason. So I searched through my memory but couldn't see any child that matched her description of her daughter. Then I remembered walking through the alley to work, and thought maybe the kid was just hiding or something, maybe playing some sort of game." he told me. _Oh my god, her daughter was missing? That's awful! If Annabelle was missing...._

I couldn't even go there. "But I was terribly wrong." Jer said softly, his eyes glazing over. That's when I came to the realization that he wasn't explaining anything to me anymore....he was reliving whatever comes next. And that scared me for more than one reason.

1. Jer **never** loses himself. When he does, it's with anger. And rare.

2. Whatever is so wrong for Jer to be this shaken up, must be terrifying and I'm not sure if I want to know anymore.

3. Uhhhhhh I don't remember the rest. Shit.

"We walked into the alley, and followed the stench. Earlier, I just thought it was garbage. Which, it wasn't. We followed it, and came across a pile." he said, sounding disgusted. I put my hand over my mouth. _Please don't say the little girl was in that pile. PLEASE!_

"None of the bodies were of the woman's daughter, and we didn't know whether to be relieved or not. So, we did neither. We left to a pay phone and made an anonymous call and reported the findings so the other families could have closure. Both of us knew what had happened, since the bodies weren't just vampires or witches or werewolves. There were humans too." he said.

"Rogues." I whispered, scared.

"It was a rogue vampire, but not a completely cracked one. No, because completely cracked ones just kill on the spot and move on to the next, not really caring about the bodies and so far gone they can't think ahead of anything but killing. No, this one was only somewhat cracked. The most dangerous rogues. Because this one knew to at least try to hide the bodies, or store them somewhere. While holding the next victim, if another vampire were to pass by, it would cause him to relocate. So, without knowing it, when I could have saved the little girl and ended the search right then and there, I went to work, not even knowing. Not until it was already gone, and we were back to square one...." Jer trailed. _Oh Jer. You can't blame yourself...._

"The search went on for a while. I don't know how long, but I was no longer working. I couldn't care about that, I mean work is the whole reason we were still looking. Eventually....we found her." he said, grimly. I instantly felt like I was going to puke.

Jer shook his head, snapping back into reality. "I couldn't stay with the mother, I had to avenge that kid. I just couldn't help but think if that was my kid..." Jer said, extremely angry, more angry than I had ever seen him.

"Did you get the guy?" I asked.

"I believe so. Either way, I got a rogue off the street who was doing the same thing. I believe it was him. But there really isn't a specific way to tell, because I never actually saw him murder that little girl." he explained. I just nodded my head, no words could be said in reply to this story.

"I didn't come straight here afterwards. I actually was at a motel close by for a couple months or so. All I did was take care of my basic needs, and think. I asked myself those what if questions. What if I had been there earlier? What if I could have saved her? What if it's all my fault? But...then they changed. What if I had a daughter, and it was my daughter? What if Amanda is hurt? What if.... And I knew I had to come back. So I ran here, didn't stop. Then I knocked on your door, and here we are." Jer concluded.

It was silent. I had nothing to say, couldn't even form a coherent thought or anything, and Jer was staring at me intently. "Say something." he pleaded.

I breathed in then out slowly, then said the first thing that came to mind. "You did the right thing." I said, softly. I looked him in the eye. All I could see was his pain and sadness, and my heart ached for him. _I want to make it go away...._

Jer shook his head. "If only I could do things differently..." he trailed.

"You wouldn't, Jer. You wouldn't have done anything differently. Everything would have happened the same way. Because by the time you knew what was going on, that little girl's fate was already decided. All you can do now is be thankful that the little girl is out of pain, and the mother can start the healing process." I told him.

He nodded his head. "Are you still mad?" he asked.

I shook my head. Honestly, I wasn't mad the moment I let him in the house. It was just gone. But he doesn't need to know that. "I'm not mad. I'm hurt." I said, honestly. I mean, he couldn't come home and let me help him, he never called or wrote on his original route home or during the time I was pregnant...

He lowered his head. "You have the right to be. I just...should have found a way. I wasn't thinking right." he said, all depressed. He looked up at me, his eyes full of determination. "Which is why I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust, and let you see I'm not going anywhere." he swore.

I sighed, knowing this part was going to come some time. "Jer, right now, I don't think it's good for either of us to be...together. You just went through a life changing experience. You obviously need distance from me. And I need distance from you to process everything. However, your kids need you. Whether they know it or not...so you can stay in the house. We just won't be dating or anything." I said, trying to be reasonable.

He nodded his head. "For now." he replied. Excuse me? For now? What does that mean?!

He smirked. "Don't like that, do you? Well, I have news for you. When I finally get to meet my children, I'll be so fixated on catching up with lost time with them, that I'll respect your wishes. But there will be a point in time where I am use to being a father, and am ready to be there for you and repair all the damage that has been done. By this time, you'll probably still try to be stubborn about it, but you will give in. Because I love you. And I know, deep down past everything, you love me too." he concluded. _Psht._

My eyes narrowed. "Keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said, acting like I didn't care. But it was just that, acting. While I wanted to prove him wrong, and probably would, there was a part of me that was scared he was right. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm so messed up because Jer is a great guy, and I should just be happy he loves me and I love him and just get on with it, but that's just not how these things work. I need time. And probably some sort of attitude adjustment.

He just shook his head. "You haven't changed too too much, have you?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Let's not talk about me. How about we talk about our kids. Or rather, I tell you about them." I offered. His eyes widened, and he smiled. I could see the excitement clearly.

I smiled in return. _He'll be a great father. _"I'll be right back." I said, racing up the stairs, and getting out the baby books.

* * *

*Jer's POV*

Amanda came back down the stairs with four albums in her hands. There was a yellow one, a blue one, a pink one and a green one.

She handed me the yellow one first. "This one is of me during my pregnancy." she told me.

I opened it and saw it was my beautiful Amanda, glaring at the camera. Typical. "I'm guessing you didn't like the idea." I stated, with a smirk. _That's my girl._

I turned the page, though, and there was a picture of her smiling. "Well, not at first. Riley said I should embrace it though, and that it would be fun to look back at. I guess her parents liked taking pictures of everything considered important, so she wanted to. It was ermmm for you." she said, awkwardly. _She loves me. Deep down. You're only making it hard on yourself, darling._

"Of course, that was before you know, you wanted to come back." she added, quietly. _Oh, Amanda._

"Actually, I wanted to ditch Tiffany and go to you since the minute you left." I muttered under my breath, so she couldn't hear. _I would have done it too, if it wasn't for your damn promise. I just didn't want to break my word to you... _

Amanda stayed silent as I flipped through the book of her pregnancy. In some pictures she looked cheerful or amused, in others she was crying or pissed off (they weren't kidding about those mood swings were they?). In some of them she was even eating. But for all of them, she had that glow people talk about. It's not very noticeable, not unless you look for it. But it's there in her smile.

It took until I got to the last page before Amanda spoke. Her hair was messy, and she looked like she was sweating, and even then she was beautiful. And happily holding two, tiny infants. The happiness on her face was just incredible, and no words can truly describe her expression.

"Everyone says that's the best photo. Even though I look like shit, I have to agree with them. That was the moment in my life....I knew things wouldn't be the same, but in a good way. It seemed like I could finally do something....right." she said, softly.

She looked at me with her big, chocolate brown eyes and started leaning in towards me. I leaned in too.... But there was no kiss. No, because Amanda had pulled back. (I know, I'm more depressed about it than you are). _I have to give her time. She's still processing what I've told her._

I was silent as she handed me the blue book, being careful not to touch me at all. _Scared you'll fall into temptation?_

I looked at the cover and it read 'Aaron's Baby Book'. I opened it right away, quickly memorizing the pictures. It started out with infant pictures, and went to all those little baby/toddler stages. Like there was the baby jumper picture, sleeping in the high chair, playing with the dish washer, peeking from behind doors. They were just adorable.

"As you can see, he looks more like me. However, he has your jawline. His personality matches yours though." Amanda told me.

"How so?" I asked, still looking at the pictures.

"Well, he's extremely sweet. Intelligent. Very cautious, and very protective of those he cares about. Just like you." Amanda concluded. _I'm intelligent? But I'm related to Jackie...._

"How do you think he'll react when he sees me?" I questioned, still not looking at her.

"Well, he's more like you. You tell me." she said, laughing.

I smiled and looked up at her. "Hmmm....he'll be cautious of me. He'll be quiet and just make sure I'm safe, and good enough for the family." I stated. She thought about it for a while, then nodded her head. "That sounds like him." she concluded. We both smiled at each other, but I made things easy for her and went back to looking at the pictures. I finished, and the last one was of Aaron holding a little teddy bear, smiling shyly at the camera. It made me smile. _He is like me. Camera shy._

I closed the book, and swapped it for the pink one. It read 'Annabelle's Baby Book'. The pictures were similar to Aaron's (age wise) but there was one shocking thing. "She's blond." I stated, shocked. I mean don't get me wrong, I was happy. It was just odd. Because first off, twins usually have the same hair color (not always, just usually). Second, when the parents have blond hair and black hair, the black hair most always wins out (something to do with dominant and recessive traits and all that).

"I know, I was surprised too. But I love it. It's long, and thick, and so gorgeous I let her grow it out because I don't like cutting it. All she gets is a trim here or there. She looks like you more than me. But she still has my eyes. She just makes them look good." Amanda rambled.

"I love your eyes." I told her. "Just like I love you, and our children." I added. _Of course, I love my children and Amanda more. _

I went through Annabelle's pictures, as Amanda told me about her. "Her personality is a bit more like mine. It seems like we're finding this out more and more as she grows older. She speaks her mind freely, isn't scared of anything and persistent." she told me.

"And steals things?" I asked, looking at a picture of Annabelle playing in the laundry. _Hahah._

"Jesus, how much of my phone conversation did you listen to?" she muttered to herself. "To answer your question, it's just a stage. Every kid goes through it. I did, and I'm sure you did too. But I do not steal things **now**." she said, slightly annoyed. I finished looking through Annabelle's book and started on the green one, which were just mixed pictures of everyone together.

I looked up and smirked. "Actually, I've never stolen anything in my whole existence. Must be from your genes." I admitted.

Her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Never? Didn't you ever want the chocolate bar from the candy store just once when you were younger?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, because I knew what I was and didn't really think of candy. Plus, if I wanted it, I would have saved up money to get it some other time." I answered, honestly.

She grew quiet about that. "Speaking of which..." she said, taking away the green album.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. _I wasn't done with memorizing that!_

She rolled her eyes. "Jer, these books aren't going anywhere. There will be plenty of time for that later." she said. "There's something important you have to know before you can meet the twins." she told me.

I looked at her seriously. "What is that?" I asked.

"They don't know." she said, never taking her eyes off me. _Huh?_

"They don't know what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"They don't know...what they are, what you are, what I am. They don't know anything." she said, carefully.

Almost instantly, I was enraged. "Amanda....you have to tell them." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Not until they're older, Jer. I mean, this is their chance at a normal life. I give them 'special juice' on their birthday, that's once every year, and they don't know that it's blood. They won't ever have to know. Because they only need it once a year, and they won't really think anything of it. They can be in a life where they aren't thinking about mythical creatures and wondering constantly if who they know is the person they truly are. They don't have to worry about anything, but living life to it's fullest!" she said, in a rush.

"They have the right to know, though! To be aware of what's out there! To know their true heritage, and not have their life turned upside down when they're older!" I half shouted. Amanda jumped at the harshness in my voice, and I calmed down before speaking again. "If you keep this from them...they'll hate us when they find out. They'll have to rediscover themselves, and will be confused and just won't....won't be happy for a while." I explained. I got closer to her. "If we tell them when they're younger, then they can grow up learning about themselves, and learning how to control their powers. You realize that, right? That they will be developing powers?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know that. But...I just think that for now, it would be best that they play with friends and learn what they need to in school. No need to add the pressure of hiding what they are and learning how to use magic on the sideline. They are three, they'll have plenty of time for that later." she explained.

I sighed. "I get what you're saying, I do. So for now...I won't say anything. But you can't keep this from them much longer. They have to know. Soon." I told her.

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I get what you mean. Let's only give them one surprise at a time, though." she said.

I smiled. "Very true. So how am I going to meet them? Just bombard them when they walk in the door? Or what?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm still deciding. I'll know before they come home tomorrow." she reassured me.

_Good._

* * *

*Amanda's POV*

There was something different about Jer. He was still the same in many ways, but as he was watching me cook (well staring) it occurred to me that something was up. His eyes were a shade darker, and he looked more pale than usual.

However, being good, I decided not to push him for it.....until after I finished eating.

"Jer, are you okay? You seem off." I commented.

He smiled slightly. "You noticed." he replied. Psht. Probably thinks that means I care about him or something. _Which I do.... _But he doesn't need to know he's right!

"So what's different than how you usually are?" I asked as I put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"I'm hungry." he said, quietly. He looked away. _Oooohhhh._

"Ah. You aren't going to go rogue or anything by being around me, are you?" I asked, worried.

He gave me a 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look. "I won't go rogue. Ever." he stated, closing his eyes. _Oh man, I got him thinking about what happened with that poor little girl. FML._

"I know. I'm sorry." I said, sincerely.

He shook his head. "I'm under control. I'll go hunting after you go to sleep." he said. _Or...._

I was quiet as I figured out how to approach the topic. "What would happen if you were to...drink from me?" I asked, curiously.

His eyes shot open. "I'm not doing that Amanda. Ever. It's not because I'll lose control, but because... it's unhealthy. For you. When you give blood, you're giving life." he told me, being completely serious.

I looked at him. "Jer....you've done a lot. You've been through a lot. You haven't eaten for a while. And, well, I'm extremely curious." I listed. I took a step towards him. "Bite me, Jer. I want to know.... just this once." I swore.

He stared at me for a minute, then shook his head. _Oh so this is how it's going to be?_

I took another step towards him, and touched his shoulder gently. I felt a spark and definite attraction to him (my reason for being careful not to bump into him or touch him since he came back). I knew he felt it too. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have done what he did next.

He carefully took me in his arms, and gently moved my hair off the right side of my neck. I felt his fangs (which must have grown out because they weren't there before) grazed the side of my neck right before he bit me.

It wasn't what I expected, I have to say that much. I expected pain. But it didn't hurt. At all. It was just a little pinch to break through my skin, and after that...it felt amazing. I could truly understand what he meant now, about me giving him life, because I could feel it in every fiber of my body.

When Jer licked my neck (healing the bite?), and slowly pulled back, I felt high. I was a bit dizzy, but not completely out of it. "You look so out of it." Jer stated, worried. He picked me up bridal style, and brought me over to the couch.

"No, no." I said, shaking my head then instantly regretting it. _Jesus Christ on a crutch, does my head weigh a million pounds or something? _"I feel fine." I said, my voice a bit slurred.

Jer frowned. "Your voice is slurred. But, not to worry, I believe that's a normal reaction." he told me.

I was about to say something, but then black spots covered my view, and I passed out.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a jolt. _Jer._

I looked around, and took in my surroundings. I was in my bed, in my room. _But I was on the couch...._

I jumped out of bed and looked at what I was wearing. I even checked my neck, for possible bite marks. _Damn. Just my normal kind of pj's. Booty shorts an a tank top._

"The dishes!" I exclaimed. I put on my bathrobe and rushed downstairs, like a kid on Christmas morning, and ran to the sink.

No dishes.

I frowned. _It was all my imagination???_

But....it was so realistic. I sighed. Well, at least I know how things would go if he did come back, and what is possibly going on. Regardless of the thought, I was sad. _Ugh, why am I sad? I had quit thinking he was coming back, and now the dream and gah I can't even think properly!_

"Oh hey, you're awake." Riley said, causing me to jump. _It's Sunday already? Huh since that was all a dream I thought it would be Saturday still..._

"Did I scare you? Sorry. Anyways, I was going to wait to ask you to use your car...but since you're awake..." Riley trailed.

"Sure." I said, tossing her my keys. "Where are you going?" I asked, deciding to get some cereal. _I'm not just the cool mom...I'm also somewhat responsible._

"To Peter's house." she said, headed towards the stairs. _Oh!!! A boy!!! Yay!!!!_

"Boyfriend? Or just friend?" I asked, getting out the milk.

She stopped in the stairs and was in thought. "We're just friends...even though I kinda like him more than that." she said, biting her lip. _Torn? Don't want to ruin your friendship?_

I sighed. "The typical friend liking relationship, I see. It's okay, kiddo, I'm sure he'll ask you out soon. After all, you are fantabulous." I said, pouring lots of sugar on my frosted flakes and cereal. _Sugar!!!!!!!!!_

"I hope so!" she exclaimed, running up to her room.

"Where are the twins?" I hollered, looking for my favorite spoon. Yes, it's a Jasmin Princess spoon. I bought it for Annabelle, but she didn't like it, so I adopted it as my spoon. No one else uses it. **Ever**.

"Adam took them out for lunch, then ice cream!" Riley shouted from upstairs. _Aw, sweet brother trying to let me sleep in._

"And Jessica?" I asked, using my normal voice since Riley was back downstairs.

"I helped the twins unpack, and her and Adam talked about ways to keep you stress free. Then she went to work, and he went out there. He might hit up space center later, he doesn't know yet." she informed me.

I shook my head. "He's going overboard, but gotta love him anyways." I hugged Riley. "Have fun, and be back by six. It's family fun night tonight." I reminded her.

She smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks for letting me use the car." she said, running out the door. _Ah, she's such a great kid._

I was playing with my cereal when Riley shouted from the doorway, "Oh, by the way, you left the albums out! You might want to put those away before Aaron and Annabelle come back all hyped on sugar, wouldn't want them to get ruined!"

"Thanks Riley!" I shouted back. I heard the car start up, and pull out of the drive way. Ah I can't believe I left out those.... Wait a second. I ran over to the coffee table, and gasped.

There, lying on the coffee table, were the four albums I had Jer look at. _The green one's even opened to the page he was at when I took it away!_

I smiled, and started dancing around. I'm not crazy! Jer was here! He came back! He's probably just hunting! He still loves me! Wait, why should I be happy about the last one? I thought I'm trying to detach myself....

I sighed. "I have issues." I said, aloud. That's when I heard the knock on the door. I walked over, and opened it, expecting Jer....

But got Luke. "Oh, hey." I said, brightly.

He smiled. "You're in a good mood today." he commented.

_Huh. Guess I am. _"Well, my children are back." I said.

He nodded his head. "And so is someone else." he said, all knowingly. "It's part of the job." he added.

My jaw dropped. "How do you people know these things? Are you constantly spying on me or something?" I asked, irritated. _That's just creepy! Better not be watching me in the shower!_

"We just know. So, have you told him about us yet?" he asked, smirking. _Oh no he didn't!_

"There is no us. And even if there was, I wouldn't tell him. It's none of his business." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "Not yet. He'll know about all our time together and that wonderful kiss eventually." he said, happily.

I frowned. "He's behind me, isn't he?" I asked. Luke just smiled, so I turned around...only to be right.

While Luke was smiling, well...Jer was not. I turned back around to face Luke. "Okay, you've done your damage, feel free to leave." I said, curtly.

He held out his hand for Jer. "Officially, I'm Luke. It's safe to say your Jer, correct?" he asked. Jer, being the polite guy he is, shook his hand.

"Yes. I'm Amanda's soul mate, and the father of her two children." Jer put right out there. "You are what? Some agency worker or something?" Jer asked, being cold. Ah, can't blame him.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I can see why Amanda was with you....well you know, before she met me." he said, all relaxed. _This can't be good._

Jer was about to say something, but I cut in. "Enough. I'm single. As in, not dating anyone. Neither of you. Luke, you're an acquaintance who's a pain in the ass." I stated. "And Jer you're...." I trailed. _My other half. The guy I'm in love with, but am scared to let back into my life. The father of my children. Owner of my heart. _"My ex." I finished.

"We'll see." they both said, simultaneously. Which resulted in a glare down. I gave them five minutes, before getting impatient.

"Okay, I have cereal that is getting soggy and a crossword puzzle with my name on it. So here are your options. Either you can be idiots and have some sort of battle thing outside my house, which means absolutely nothing to me. Or Luke you can go away, and Jer you can do...whatever it is you do!" I said, going home.

I suppose they went with option two, because Jer was back in the house in a couple of minutes. He didn't say anything as I put away the albums, or sat down on the couch and ate my cereal.

After a couple minutes he broke the silence. "Did you..." Jer started. I looked up at him, and he changed his mind about whatever he was going to ask. "Want to know what happened after you passed out?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "I picked you up and brought you to your room, changed you, and put you to bed to let you rest. I watched you sleep the whole night...but when morning came, and you weren't waking up, I realized you were probably going to sleep in late. But I didn't want anyone to be suspicious. After all, me suddenly appearing, you unconscious probably isn't the best way to meet my children. So, I cleaned up everything, but I left out the albums so you would know that I'll be back." he told me.

"Then I covered up my scent, and went outside the house. Far enough away to not be seen or known, but close enough to hear and see what's going on. When Adam took the kids out for ice cream, I followed them." he said, smiling slightly. "I just couldn't help myself. I really wanted to just run up and hug them, but I realized that would scare them to death and you would be really mad at me. So, I resisted the urge." he said, proud of himself.

I laughed. "Very nice." I commented.

"I would probably still be with them, if it wasn't for that Puke guy staring at me." he said, jealousy in his voice. _Mmmm jealous Jer. Kinda hot. Definitely something new._

"Um, Puke? His name is Luke." I reminded him. I rolled my eyes. _Men._

"Puke, Luke. Whatever." Jer said, shrugging. "The point is, the guy is weird. I mean, he was just staring at me like he knew me. Then he smiled wickedly, and ran in the direction....of home. So I got back as soon as I could." he concluded. _And just in time to hear about Luke kissing me. Nice job, Luke, really._ Dick.

I sighed. "Well, I apologize. He knew who you were before you knew who he was. He knows about you. Everything about you because he's a warlock." I told Jer.

He smiled. Kinda reminded me of Tiffan'y cheshire cat grin. _So evil. And apparently related. _"Which is a good thing. Because I can use that to my advantage. Afterall, I'm a vampire." he said, lost in thought. _Oh great. World War lll is on the way._

"Okay, well while you plan only God knows what, can you give me my pen? It's right by your arm, on the counter." I told him.

He looked at me. "Can't you get it on your own?" he asked. I sighed. _Fine, magic time._

I lifted my hand up to use telekinesis when Jer interrupted my concentration. "Amanda, you're run down. Adam kept mentioning it. You really shouldn't be using magic unless you're completely healthy." he informed me. _Same old Jer speaking now._

"Thanks for the lecture, but magic is easier." I said, simply. And it is! Just a flick of the wrist, and you have what you need.

"Actually, it drains out more energy...well in this situation. Especially since you're only a couple feet away from it. You're so lazy." Jer teased.

"You know what? I will. Just to prove I'm not lazy." I said, defiantly. Okay, so it was actually to prove him wrong. Because I just know he's thinking I won't. I know I'm lazy, and I'm actually pretty damn proud of it.

I got up, and walked my way. And just to be a tease, I brushed past him to get my stupid pen. "See?" I said, proving I'm just awesome. He just stared at me. It felt like he was staring into my soul, and that scared me.

But not enough to stop what happened next. Before I knew it, his lips came crashing down on mine. And instead of pushing him away (like I should have!)....I pulled him closer. His arm wrapped around my waist and he lifted me on the counter, his lips never leaving mine. I ran my hands through his gorgeous hair, and his hand on my lower back pulled me even closer to him.

I'm not sure how long they were standing there, and I probably wouldn't have ever noticed if it wasn't for me opening my eyes for a split second. In that split second, I saw Aaron and Annabelle staring at me, watching my every move. I pulled away from Jer, completely frozen.

I felt Jer freeze, inhale deeply, then quickly take his hands off me and turned around to face our children.

"Aaron? Annabelle? Where are you..." Adam started, walking in. He looked at the look on my face, then at the kids, and smirked. "Doing the laundry, were you?" he asked.

Complete mortification.

**A/N: Ahaha great cliffie huh? *shakes head* Those poor, poor kids. Anyways.... This chapter is around 8,400 words long, so I hope you enjoyed it!!!! And it's such a record for me, so I'm excited!!!!!!! Now, I'm guessing you know what comes up next. I tell you to take a couple minutes of your precious time and review this chapter, then I make my goodbyes and tell you how much I love you all. And now instead of doing all that, I'll just say bye. BYEEEEEE!!!!!! I'll update soon!!!! (hopefully) - Sam**


	8. Inner Struggle

**A/N: Hello!!! Hola!!!! Salut!!!! Guys, that's three languages I just said hi in!!! *smiles* So here's another chapter, I know you're all just excited to read it. I've been working on it....well in between writing a bit for my other stories (check them out if you haven't yet!!! please?) and then there's always school and family stuff. But it's here now!!! WOOT WOOT!!!! So read it people!!! - Sam**

**Inner Struggle**

_Doing the laundry? Can't use my own terms against me, prick! _I got down from the counter. "I thought you three were out for ice cream." I said, innocently.

Aaron glared up at me. "Mother, how could you? You told me people only kiss people they love, and they have to be Riley's age." he scolded. I sighed, I did tell him that.

"Yeah and you said you only loved daddy, that he was the only man you could ever love!" Annabelle exclaimed. _Oh shit._

I smiled weakly at Jer. "Kids, they say the funniest things." I said, he just smirked. _Jerk._

Aaron grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Jer. "Mom, stay here. We'll take care of this and talk to you about it later." he told me, sternly. _Since when did they become the parent?_

Jer was about to laugh, I could tell. So I decided to save my son the embarassment when he looks back on this later in his life. "Sweetie, I have a confession." I told him. Aaron threw a look at Jer, who straightened up and looked serious. "We'll go in the living room, just you, me and Annabelle." I said, giving Jer a 'don't-you-dare-contradict-me' look. Which he didn't.

I had the twins on my lap. "Did you notice anything about the guy in the kitchen?" I asked them.

"He's very handsome. Can I marry him mommy?" Annabelle asked. I laughed.

"No, sweetie you can't." I told her.

"Yeah, mommy is using him for her little back stabbing on dad!" Aaron hissed.

I sighed. "That man in the kitchen...is your father." I told them, slowly.

Now, I didn't really know what to expect. But what I did see...well it was surprising. Annabelle's eyes lit up, and she took one look at the kitchen and ran as fast as she could there. Aaron, however, just sat there looking shocked.

"Aaron...don't you want to go see your dad?" I asked, softly. He looked up at me, with his big brown eyes.

"You let him back in? Just like that? He left us." he said, quietly. _Wait a second..._

"You were just mad at me for betraying your dad. When I didn't. And you sounded like you wanted him in your life. I'm confused, Aaron." I admitted.

He sighed. "Well, I like our family. We're close, and it's just you, Annabelle and Riley. Uncle Adam and Auntie Jessica are there too. But it's a big family, and I'm just use to dad not being there. Why did he come back now?" he asked, nervous. _Change. Aaron doesn't like change._

I rubbed his back. "Oh baby, he missed us. A lot. He's been wanting to see you for so long, and now he's here. Take advantage of it." I said, softly.

"Like you did." he muttered. _Damn, I can see how he's my kid._

"Aaron." I said sternly. "What happened in the kitchen...won't ever happen again. Your daddy and I aren't together. We have things to work out. Grown up things." I told him.

Aaron put his head down. "I'm sorry mommy." he said, softly. Then he looked up and smiled at me. "But at least we're on the same team. I back you up completely mommy." he said, brightly. _Nevermind, he's just like his dad....A mommy's boy!_

"Good, then you'll back me up when I say he's staying so he can be part of you and Annabelle's life as he and I figure things out." I told him, smirking just a bit. Actually, he's only staying for you guys. I'm sooo over him.... Wait, who am I trying to convince? I mean, it's not like I'm saying anything aloud...or that it matters...because I'm **so** over him. Yeah, yeah, I am.

Aaron and I walked into the kitchen, and Aaron hesitantly walked over to Jer and started talking to him as Annabelle sat comfortably on his lap. I shook my head. _So opposite._

"So, are you with him? Or are you not?" he asked, as we both watched Jer with the twins.

"I'm not." I said, fiercly.

He raised an eyebrow. "The whole make out session the kids and I walked in on?" he asked. _-sigh- Point taken._

"I was getting a pen." I told him, not really wanting to talk about it. _Ugh, I was **so** weak!_

Adam chuckled. "Whatever you say Amanda. Your personal life is your own. I don't need to hear anything about it." he said, meaning it. Ah, I love my brother. He knows when to not push me.

It was silent for a moment before I asked Adam, quietly, "What should I do?" _There, I did it, I admitted I had a problem. I have no idea what I should do._

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. I don't know what's best for you like you do." he told me. _True. Well except for the whole fact I can't decide myself._

"I need a second opinion." I said, shrugging.

He rolled his eyes. "You'll make the right choice in the end, no second, third, or fourth opinion will change your fate." he said, carelessly. _How can he be so careless while saying something so zen?_

"Mommy! Mommy! Is daddy staying for family fun night?" Annabelle asked, excitidly. Jer looked at me, confused.

I smiled. "Of course he is. I'll make a quick run to the toy store to get some games." I told her, I went to grab my keys but then I remembered Riley had them. _Oops._

I turned to Adam. "Hand them over. Riley has the car." I said. "Alright, but I'm going out with Jessica for dinner. If you're not back by the time I leave, then we'll be using Jessica's car. Don't be shocked or anything, kay?" he asked. I nodded my head, and took the keys while he went upstairs to get all pretty. _He deserves a night out with Jessica after being a helpful little brother to me._

Jer's jaw dropped. "Riley is already driving? Wow..." he trailed.

Annabelle's eyes narrowed. "You know Riley?" she asked, jealous. _Awww so cute! _

He chuckled. "Of course I do. I've known her since before you two were born." he said. Annabelle wrinkled her little nose. _Great, now she'll be all pissy towards Riley....huh...kinda sounds interesting...._

"How were we born?" Aaron asked. I put my head in my hands. I mean, I know every parent tells their kids where babies come from...but three is a bit young for that.

Jer looked unsure how to answer, so I stepped in and used the best plan I had: Distraction. "Who wants to go to Toys R Us?" I asked, with fake enthusiasm.

The twins lit up and ran to put on their shoes and coat. I sighed in relief. _Bullet dodged._

Jer patted my back. "Nice save." he said, smiling.

I moved out of his reach. "Yeah, we have a lot to talk about. But just to be clear...what happened back there in the kitchen....we're going to go on like it never did happen. In my mind, what happened was I got my pen and did a crossword puzzle, greeted my kids, and introduced you." I said, brightly.

He smirked. "Really? Because what happened in my mind is that the kids didn't come home for another two hours or so." _Is it bad to want to start thinking his way? Yes? Okay, just checking._

I ignored his comment (actually, I just pretended like I did) and went out to the car with the kids. "We have to hurry, okay? Riley will be home at six and we don't want her to think we bailed on her." I told them. Aaron and Annabelle nodded.

I turned on the radio (daring, considering my past experiences with the damn thing) but it wasn't bad. It was playing some song by Mitchel Musso, and I wasn't really listening. I was kinda trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do about Jer, and then you know, keep driving without crashing. _Easier said than done._

Jer had taken the kids to the board game section, and I was slowly behind them, Aaron was lost in the excitement of family fun night. It was like a scene from a movie. Long lost father reunites and bonds with children at a store. Of course, it'd be muted and in a sort of slow motion, but not like so dramatically slow you want to laugh. But they would be laughing, and smiling, and it would make everyone depressed at how happy they are.

Yup, that's what I was seeing. Only, I didn't feel sad, I felt happy that the kids could accept their father....even when I couldn't.

"Well look who's here." Luke said, out of no where. I jumped in shock, and turned to glare at him.

"Were you following me again?" I asked, accusingly. _Really not surprising..._

"Actually, I was buying Aaron and Annabelle Chrismas presents." he said, looking away. _Okay, that was surprising. So didn't see it coming._

"Do I dare ask why?" I ask, not really wanting the answer.

"Well, I like to get my Christmas shopping done early." he sighed.

I gave him the look. Even though I hate it, I'm not ashamed in using it on other people. "I meant why are you shopping for my children in the first place?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It seemed like the proper thing. I mean, all children love getting gifts." he stated. _That's sweet. _"Which is why I'm also picking one up for Jer." he added. _And its gone._

"You're the one acting like a child, Luke. You aren't going to win my kid's effection by buying them stuff....or Jer's for that matter." I told him.

Luke chuckled. "Well, at least I'm not playing the 'soul mate' and 'father of her babies' cards. I'm just being the great guy I am, and doing what I said I would all along; woo you off your feet." he smiled. _But...what...huh?!_

I looked back at Jer, who hadn't noticed Luke...or was pretending he hadn't noticed Luke. I dragged Luke to the next aisle over. "You can't talk about that, okay? Ever. Jer is back...no more arranged marriage. That's how it goes, right?" I said.

He shook his head, smiling. "Amanda, darling. That deal only worked if you were still with Jer when he came back. But...well...you're clearly not. You even said it yourself, you're a single woman and you're over him." he reminded me. I sighed. _Not going well. _"Now, you can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is just being with me right here, right now. The hard way is you being your beautiful stubborn self and try to get rid of me. Which we both know, won't work, unless you change your mind about Baby Daddy over there." he explained.

Option 1: Use Luke to get my mind off Jer.

Option 2: Use Jer to get Luke off my back.

_Wow, I'm such a manipulative bitch that those are the** only** options I can come up with?_

"Honestly, I need to think. But I'm pretty sure my near future involves staying single." I told him, smirking a bit at the end.

He glanced behind me, then (really, I should have seen this coming) pulled me towards him and kissed me. Right in the middle of freakin Toys R Us. I pushed away from him as soon as I had enough strength to (seriously, he's really strong!).

I looked back, and there was Jer. Instead of being hurt though, he looked infuriated. _Kinda hot...._ No! Bad Amanda!

Luke smirked. "Wild thing, isn't she?" he asked Jer. _Let them battle it out? Attempt to stop it? Watch, stop, watch, stop...._

Jer smirked. "You should see her when she wants a pen." he told him, winking at me. My jaw dropped, he did **so** not just mention the kitchen incident.

Luke's smirk disappeared, and he glared. _Oh my damn, I have to stop this. People are staring, and I don't need my personal life to go public. Save it for the movie stars._

"Aaron? Annabelle? Yup, your dad is on his way!" I called out. I looked at Jer. "Better go. They need you." I told him, tapping my foot impatiently.

Luke smiled, triumphantly. _Even though I didn't do it for him. _"Yeah, better go." Luke said, with fake sincere.

He gave one last look at Luke. "It's not over." he said, his voice so cold it gave me the chills. Then, he was gone.

I released the breathe I didn't realize I was hoping. Then I turned and glared at Luke. "You need to stop this. I can't stand it. Not only is it making me feel very whorish, but you're pushing me to a place I don't want to be." I said, my voice low and dangerous. Okay, so I was lying. I could never go back to that dark place, not with two beautiful children and Riley to keep me up. And Adam and Jessica of course. But Luke doesn't need to know this...

He sighed. "Sorry." he apologized, sounding like he actually meant it. "But you better talk to Baby Daddy too because it's not just me." he reminded me. _True that. He's actually the core of my inner stuggles._

"I plan on it once the children go to sleep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be, people to see and none of them involve you." I said right before turning on my heel and leaving. _Quite dramatic, but oh so fun._

"Mom, we want Sorry!" Aaron said, all excited.

"Yeah, four people play. Just me, you, daddy and Aaron." Annabelle exclaimed.

"Hey, why am I last?" Aaron asked, insulted. _Great, another big scene in Toys R Us. Just what I need._

"No arguing, or I won't buy it." I told them. In result, they automatically become silent. _Perfection._

We bought the game, and everyone was silent on the way to the car. By the time we got home, there were no cars in the driveway. _6:15, Riley is late. Tsk tsk._

"Alright, set up the game. Riley will be home any minute now, and we need to start family fun night as soon as we can! Bed time is at eight thirty." I reminded them. I heard a little chorus of 'Aww's'.

"But daddy just got home today." Annabelle whined.

"Yeah, and he'll be here forever. You have plenty of time to talk to him and play games. However, since it's your first night with your dad, he'll tell you a bed time story of an adventure he went on." I told them.

They both started jumping around, as I unlocked the door to let everyone inside.

"You're so great with them, Amanda." Jer told me. _Well....you know, I try..._

I looked at Jer. Here was a man who I will always be bonded to. If not by my past, but by my children. He's amazing and everything I need....but I won't accept it. _Because I'm independent. I can take care of myself. I don't need him.... _I stared at him. _...oh but I want him. _I felt like I was going to kiss him soon if I didn't say something, so I did. "Thank you, Jer. I'm just doing what I feel is the right thing to do. You're doing good too. They love you already." I told him, smiling. He smiled back, and for a second I really thought we were going to have another incident like in the kitchen, but Aaron came to my rescue.

"Mommy, we're all set up. Let's play!" he exclaimed, dragging me to the board game. I heard a car pull up in the driveway. _Riley's home!_

"Wait right here with your sister. Jer, come and wait with them." I ordered. Everyone obeyed, just like they should. I greeted Riley at the door.

"I have a surprise for you." I told her, smiling. _She liked Jer._

She smiled. "Love surprises...well the good ones, anyways. By your smile, I can tell this one is good." she said, excited.

I lead her to the living room, and she looked around the room until her eyes landed on Jer. Her jaw dropped, and then she smiled and hugged him.

"Oh my god!! You're back! This is amazing! A miracle!" she exclaimed, causing Jer and I to laugh. _Dramatic teenagers...._

"Yeah, he's **my** dad." Annabelle said, jumping into Jer's arms. I laughed. _Adorable!_

Riley laughed too. "Yes, he's your dad. He's my friend. I knew him before he and your mommy started dating." she said, all knowingly.

"Oh! Daddy, how did you and mommy meet? Was it romantic?" Annabelle asked, with big eyes.

"Annabelle, have you been skipping naps and watching the soaps or something?" I asked her. _I get girls love romantic stories, I enjoy them myself. But at three??_

She shook her head. "I watch princess movies! Cinderella has her prince, and he puts the shoe on her foot and they get married! Aladin tries to impress Jasmin by becoming a prince, but things get all messed up, and they get through it together! Sleeping beauty was rescued from her sleep by her true love! I could go on forever mommy! All romantic!" she rambled.

I smiled. "We'll save that story until you're a bit older." I told her. She was starting to pout, when I reminded her that she doesn't want to stay that way permentantly. "Now, the four of you play Sorry. I'll watch." I said. "Don't question me." I added, seeing them all about to ask a million questions.

It took an hour and a half before Aaron won. Riley came in second, Annabelle in third, and Jer in last (tehehe). Adam and Jessica came back and decided that we should all dance. We danced to a whole bunch of fast pace songs until eight.

I thought to get them in a calm mood before bed, we could slow dance. We all took turns with each other, one person getting a drink or sitting on the couch watching (odd number of people) until Jer was the only person I hadn't danced with. I sat down, letting Riley dance with him. Aaron and Annabelle were dancing with eachother, and Adam and Jessica were headed up to bed (well that's what they told the kids, we all know **they** were the ones doing laundry today).

So Close by Jon McLaughlin was the song playing, when Riley brought Jer over to me. "Dance with him." she said, smiling. _Right, she doesn't know I'm planning on not being with Jer. _She sighed. "Jer told me you and him aren't with each other, so I can see your hesitance. But it's just one song, the last one of the night. Please." she begged.

I shook my head. "No, the kids will get the wrong idea." I said, as an excuse. _I just don't know what I'll do._

She sighed. "Later then, I'll make sure of it." she said, dragging Jer back to the dance floor. He gave me an 'I'm sorry' look. _Aw he's so adorable...._ No! No thoughts like that. He's great, yes, but...but what? -sigh- I need to figure myself out before I let him back in.

Family fun night ended, the kids were tucked in. Jer told them an edited version of what he did (something like helping out their aunt in politics, and then helping out a mommy find her daughter and we made that story have a happy ending so they don't get nightmares). Riley listened too, and afterwards, I told her the real story and I gave her a stake which I had made when Phillip first told me about the rogues.

Now we were downstairs, I was reheating her dinner and she put on So Close again. "Dance." she comanded.

I sighed. "Riley, turn it off. It's not happening. Jer and I are not together. A lot has happened in three years." I reminded her. _She knows how much I missed him, that I gave up, surley she can understand why I can't let him in._

"People don't have to date to dance. Haven't you ever seen Dancing with the Stars? Those people are married to other people and dancing with each other like they're in love. I'm not asking you to dance like them, though. Just one slow dance, and see what it feels like. Maybe it will help you figure out things, and resolve your problems." she said, in full Opera mode.

"Riley, you really don't have to push Amanda. We'll be together again when she's ready." Jer said, on my behalf. _Hey, I can handle myself! _

She glared at him. "I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing it for her too. She wants to, I know she does." Riley said, matter of factly.

"I do not. If I wanted to dance with him, then I would!" I exclaimed. How dare she!

She restarted the song. "I'll be playing this over and over until you guys dance. So keep arguing with me." she said, shrugging.

I sighed, frustrated. _Options, options, I need options._

1. Don't dance, and either ground her (which is stupid, she's just listening to one song that I happen to be offended by) or go to bed (but it's kinda early).

2. Dance with Jer for a three minute song, and move on with my life.

3. Talk Riley out of it, and win.

Yeah, option two sounds like a lot less work. "Fine, you win. Try and shit like this again, though, and you'll never see the light of day." I warned.

Jer looked shocked. "Um...okay then." he said. He held out his hand, like a gentleman, and I placed mine in his and he pulled me gently towards him. His other hand was around my waist, and my other hand was on his shoulder. We slow danced, never taking our eyes off each other. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoyed it and was happy Riley made me. When the song ended, we slowly pulled apart.

I turned to Riley. "Happy?" I asked, acting like it meant nothing.

She smiled. "That was intense. Very intense. You guys were in sync, and the way you were looking at each other..." she trailed. "So romantic." she sighed, with a smile on her face.

"Whatever." I dismissed. _Not really sure how to respond._

"Anyways, I have homework to do." Riley said, turning off the music. She put her dishes in the sink. "Night." she said, hugging me. "Night, Jer. It's nice to have you back. Whether Amanda says it or not, I know she's happy to have you back too." she told him, giving him a hug before running upstairs.

I glared at the stairs. _Traiter. _"She has no idea what she's talking about." I lied.

"Sure." Jer said, smirking as he went over to do dishes. _Well at least he's being helpful._

I picked up the Sorry boardgame and went to put it on the shelf. There was no room at the bottom, so I took the computer chair and stood on it to put the game on the top shelf. Advise: When people say standing on swivel chairs is dangerous, they fucking mean it. How do I know this? Well, I moved too much or something because the swivel chair started swiveling away from the shelf and I held on to the shelf because of the sudden movement, causing me to take it down with me. Personally, I blame gravity.

I expected to land on the ground with all the board games, and have a shelf on top of me. Instead, I felt cold arms around me, air rushed by my head, and I heard a crash two seconds later. It took a couple minutes for everything to register.

"I should be under that." I said, softly, as I moved out of his arms. I touched the hard wood, and tried to imagine my body crushed under that. "I think you just saved my life." I added, just as soft.

Jer gently pulled me away from the shelf and had me sit on the couch. Silently, he got me a glass of water. I took a sip, and silently played with the rim of the glass. "I should...I should pick up that mess." I said, putting the glass of water down on the coffee table.

Jer grabbed my arm. "Don't even think of it, Amanda. I'll pick it up. I'm not as clumsy, and I'm basically indestructable." he said, putting me right back on the couch. "Drink, and by the time you're done with that glass of water," he said. "I'll be done cleaning up the mess." he finished, winking at me.

I smiled weakly, and lay back on the couch. Just like he said, by the time I finished my glass of water, the shelf was back in order and Jer was sitting on the swivel chair of death. I glared at it (no, not Jer, the swivel chair of death!). Jer sighed.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Really Amanda? You used a swivel chair to put a board game up?" he asked.

It was my turn to sigh. "Yeah, not my best idea. Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. No more standing on the swivel chair." I told him, meaning every word. _When he's hunting, I'm gonna burn it._

He stood up, opened the door and threw the swivel chair out in the middle of the road. "What was that for?!" I exclaimed. _Can't I get rid of my own personal murderer?!_

He looked at me, and I could see now that he was pissed. "I almost lost you to a fucking chair." he said, slowly. I started laughing. Yeah, strange reaction, I know. But it's just the way it sounded, that I couldn't help myself. _Maybe I'm going into hysterics..._

Jer couldn't help but join. _I think we've both lost it...just a bit..._

When we both quieted, he spoke, "It wasn't really funny. Not at all." he said, quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah, dying isn't that fun." I commented. Which I would know, first hand.

Jer seemed to remember that, because he grimaced. "Don't remind me." he muttered. All of a sudden, he looked alarmed. "You didn't go back to that, did you?" he asked, scared.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't I have a little credit?" I asked, annoyed. I showed him my arms. You could still see the faint scars from the time I really almost killed myself. But there was nothing new. As I said, I'm not emo. I just had a serious problem with not wanting to live. Had. I haven't thought of anything like that since I found out Jer loved me...but everyone knows that. _Well apparently not Jer..._

He checked my arms, and gently touched the scars. "Sorry, I'm still a bit on edge of almost losing you. Again." he admitted.

Any annoyance left went away. "Jer..." I said, uneasily. "We both know I messed up in the past. I've changed, though. Believe it or not, I haven't gotten into any trouble these past three years. Well...maybe a little financially...but other than that I've been so busy taking care of Aaron and Annabelle, there's been no time for trouble." I told him. "That incident with the swivel chair...well that was just my own stupidity. It has nothing to do with....my parents." I admitted. Which, isn't a lie. Even if Aaron and Annabelle weren't here (thank God I have them, though), I still have the options to get back my parents. I've just been too chicken to try it out. Or find the time to try it out.

He nodded his head in agreement. "I know that." he told me. He sighed, frustrated. "I just can't get over the fact you didn't even think twice about standing on a swivel chair. If I wasn't here...or if I hadn't heard your breathe hitch..." he trailed.

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid Amanda, doing things she shouldn't. Some things Jer, never change." I told him. "You're still over-protective, I'm still stupid." I added.

He gave me the look. _Oh I hate the look. Grrr. _"You're not stupid, you just make stupid choices every once in a while." he told me. I looked down, having nothing to say. He put his hand on my chin, and made me look at him. "Which is another reason why I'm the one who is here for you. I'm a vampire, I am strong enough to restrain you when you're about to do something stupid, I can move quick enough to save you from falling book shelves." he listed. _So? _"I can save you from anything, even yourself." he said, quietly. _And?_

"What do you want from me? I said thank you. It won't happen again." I said, never taking my eyes off him.

"Maybe not just like this. Next time it could be..." he trailed. "I don't even know what it could be! Sometimes you just do unexpected, stupid things that put you at risk." he said, letting me go. "I just...have to protect you..." he started, looking at me. "And I can't do that if you won't let me in." he said, with sad eyes.

I rubbed my eyes. "I can't do this, Jer. Not now." I told him, feeling exhausted.

"Is it because of that Luke guy?" he asked, turning from sad to mad. _Now I remember why I use to call him PMS Jer. _

"No. He has nothing to do with what goes on between us." I said, getting angry. "Honestly, it's all....me." I said, quietly. I sat down on the couch, and put my head in my hands. "I can't let you in." I added. I really can't. Not now. _Maybe not ever...._

He sat down next to me. "I didn't say now. I was talking about the future." he said, softly. I looked up at him, tired.

"Well then not only can we wait to talk about this, but you can also wait for me to figure things out." I said.

He smiled a bit. "That involves a lot of waiting."

I smiled. "Maybe not too long. Depends on how cooperative you are." I told him.

He nodded. "I'll be good." he said, still smiling. _Ha, yeah, okay._

"That applies with Luke." I added.

He frowned. "Not that good." he said, shaking his head. _That's what I thought._

I shrugged. "Your loss. I'm going to bed." I said. "I have work tomorrow." I added.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, you need some rest. I can help with carpooling, so you won't be stressed." he said. "I'll uhh sleep on the couch." he added.

I smiled. _Such a gentleman. _"Goodnight Jer." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _Doesn't mean anything. Just being nice. I mean, that's how I would kiss my grandma...well if I had one._

"Goodnight Amanda." he said, then stole a kiss (and yes, on the lips!). He smiled.

"That's not being good." I sighed. Not that I minded. _Even though I should have! _

"I know. But you didn't exactly stop me." he pointed out. _Touche._

"Lapse of judgment, won't happen again." I said, holding my head up high. I headed upstairs.

"Would you bet on that?" Jer asked, from the couch. _Yes._ No._ Maybe so._ I don't know!

I never did answer him, I just went upstairs, checked on the twins, made sure Riley was sleeping, got my outfit for work out, washed up, and went to bed.

Instead of going to sleep right away, I decided to think about things. Like what I wanted.

Reasons to keep Jer out: He could always leave again, I'm fine on my own, he drives me crazy....

Reasons to let Jer in: He loves me, I love him, doesn't get anymore simple than that.

As I weighed the pro's and con's, I still couldn't decide.

_Be with Jer, be alone, be with Jer, be alone.... and there is always Luke...._

By the time I fell asleep, I still didn't have an answer.

However, my dreams did.

**A/N: Hahaha you don't get to know what her dreams are! *sticks tongue out* Well, not at this point in time. Hell, I don't even know. I might have her be with Luke, I might have her be with Jer, I might have her die....*ducks objects* Kidding, kidding!!! ....or am I? *evil laughter* Find out next time!!! Review please!!! - Sam**


	9. Tucker Christmas

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!!! You made me feel loverly! Tehe! This chapter kinda just came to me in the spirit of Christmas (In a non-offending way to those who do not celebrate, my apologies). So, read it!!!!!! - Sam**

**Tucker Christmas**

It's been a couple weeks since Jer's been back, and Christmas time is approaching. Aka, every parent's worst nightmare. Christmas shopping is fun and everything, but there's so much and deciding what is best for your kid, what they will like more, which you can afford and then there are the friends factor...damn my head is spinning just listing everything!

Anyways, I'm sure you're all just dying to know what's been happening. So I'll tell you....

I still haven't decided what I'm going to do. I know I won't marry Luke, but I have been thinking about being with him. I mean, he's fun and actually understands that Jer will always be in my life. Jer and him are even civil with each other in front of the kids.

On the other hand, whenever Luke just happens to 'drop by' when the kids are sleeping, it gets nasty. They've learned to keep me out of it, though, and not use me as a prop (thank God). Instead they try to point out strengths in themselves, weakness in each other, and glare at each other. Must say, as annoying as it is...it's also a bit entertaining. Although it doesn't help me with my decision, if anything it's making it harder.

For instance, Jer. Umm....on occasion incidents start to occur (just a kiss or two, sooo means nothing...heh) but I stop them in time to still have** some**dignity. He is being patient, which iritates me more because let's face it this would be so much easier if he would just give up. But no, no, nothing is easy with Jer. Or simple. Which is one of the reasons I'm not with him. Out personalities tend to not work well together. I'm too independent and he is too overprotective. He's sweet and caring while I'm cold and a total bitch. It just doesn't work well. _But that doesn't mean I don't love him..._

In Luke's case, well if I allowed myself to be with him things would be easy. I could be mean, and he wouldn't take it so seriously. But I can't be with him, because I just don't have **any** feelings for him in a romantic way. And then there's that whole arranged marriage thing that bothers me, and he won't get rid of it, so I'm also annoyed by him.

_Which leads me no where..._

Well, except the mall. For, as I mention back up there, Christmas shopping!

Jer and I split up to cover more stores, in better time. After all, we still had Target, Walmart and Toys R Us to go to. Yeah, sounds like a lot, but I mean we need to shop for Santa. _Stupid fat man has to go make us pay for extra presents and do his dirty work._

Of course, the mall is mostly for teenagers. Unless we're looking for clothes. Which, in this case, is what I'm doing. Now I may not be big on clothes shopping for myself, but shopping for children is awesome! The clothes are so cute! Jer's looking for clothes too, but I don't think he was as excited as me. He actually looked kinda depressed when I handed them the paper with their sizes and preferences in colors. I also said to match. So, you know, he might have problems. _He better be keeping the receits..._

I had about four bags full of clothes (not just for Aaron and Annabelle, I went to a store for Riley and then picked up something for Jessica and Adam) when I decided to sit on the bench and take a little break. _Damn, I need to start working out..._

That's when I saw the watches. One was a geneva gold watch and the other was a classic-open-silver watch. Both were completely different, yet got the same task done. _Huh...what does that remind me of....hmmm..._

The gold one was shiny, and beautiful. The silver one was nice too though. The gold was a bit more expensive, though. Which obviously means its worth more. _Hmmm..._

I'm going to buy them. Oh! And I can give one to Jer and one to....oh. I know what it reminds me of. _Jer and Luke._

I sighed. Well, I guess it would be nice of me to give them something for Christmas. I bought them and as I walked away something occurred to me.

_Which one am I giving to whom?!?!_

* * *

I go to halmark for certain things. Like little decorations or gift bags. In this case, it was both. Why? Because Jer's parents were coming to Christmas dinner. And even though I'm not dating Jer, I feel obligated to get them a little something. That's the right thing to do with the whole Christmas spirit thing, right?

I walked in Halmark, but stopped because I saw Jer **and** Luke talking in an aisle. There wasn't any screaming or yelling, just whispers. _Let's investigate._

I bumped into a whole bunch of other people so my scent would be all mixed up and wrong. I also made sure no witch or warlock could feel me in the room. I got a little close and pretended to look at the cards while I listened to their conversation.

"I belong with her, and you know it. So just back off. I know she still loves me." Jer reasoned. _I need to work on my acting skills._

"I know she still has feelings for you. It's obvious, you will always be part of her life. I was there, though, when you weren't. I could see the sadness in her eyes at the mention of your name. She couldn't even hide it from the kids." he told him. _Ugh, I hate my eyes even more now. _"She was on her own, raising your kids Jer. You left her. No letters or phone calls, and there came a point where she stopped waiting. I'm the one who was there, though. She let **me**talk to her, and there was light in her eyes when she talked to me. Her boss, Nathen, always asked me to stay around. Even that other guy did. Although, I think it was just because she worked faster to talk to me." he told him, smirking.

Sadly, he was right. Of course, it didn't happen in his order. I did like talking to him, though. And I did work faster so I could be sarcastic instead of slutty. I could be horrible and mean, and still get paid like I was working. When I was really just being Amanda.

"What did you guys talk about? Was it her insulting you, or was it you harassing her?" Jer asked, bitterly. _Both._

"At least she can be herself with me." Luke retorted. _How does he know things?!?!?!_

Jer calmed down, and now he was curious. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Luke looked shocked. "You really don't see it? When Amanda's with you, she watches what she says. She hasn't opened up one bit. At this rate, I find it hard to believe she ever will. Physically, maybe. Mentally, doubt it. However, she's told me everything. I know things that you don't even know." he taunted. _Don't do it, Luke! Don't tell him about the arranged marriage! And stop being an asshole! It's not Jer's fault. And really the only reason you know these things is because you caused it and are a creepy stalker!_

"Did she tell you that, or did your agency tell you? About me, about her. You're a real, creepy dude." Jer said, gaining confidence. _True. _"Amanda needs time. She'll figure things out, and in the end, she will chose me. So you can stick around, much to everyone's distaste, and be a nuisance. Or you can cut your losses and leave now." he offered. _Okay, it's ending soon. _

Well, maybe just one more minute...

That's when I saw Phillip. He saw me too, and looked like he wanted to call out my name. With one last look back at Jer and Luke (who hadn't noticed) I ran to him and pulled him to a bench a couple stores away. I looked back, but no one left Halmark. _Phew._

"So what trouble were you getting into there?" he asked, smiling. I sighed, he knows my evil ways, no point in lying.

"Spying. And that's all I'm saying. I have a feeling you won't tell anyone..." I trailed.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't double cross you no matter what." he swore.

"Even if Jackie's life was on the line?" I challenged.

He got serious. "I'd have to, then. But I know you'd understand in the end." he stated. Which is true. Well, half of it. I understand that he loves Jackie so much that he'd do anything, even double cross me (which I don't recommend). What I don't understand is how he loves her to begin with. _Aw I have to see the stupid twit tomorrow. She's going to attack me the minute I walk through the door and_

"Anyways, Jackie's excited to see you on Christmas." he said, casually. _Oy._

"Oh, is that why you here? Shopping for her?" I asked, before I noticed he has no bags. _Well he might not have found anything yet..._

He smiled. "Not quite. I was actually getting her parents gifts after I picked up this." he said, putting a little black box on my leg. _Is that what I think it is?_

I opened it, and sure enough, it was a perfect cut diamond. "You bought her an engagement ring!" I squealed, all excited. _WEDDINGS ARE FUN!!!!!_

He smiled. "I'm proposing on Christmas day, in front of her whole family. You'll see how." he told me. _Omg, that's soo cute!_

"Awww Phillip!" I exclaimed, attacking him with a huge hug.

Well, until I heard Luke say, "Oh, so you don't attack that guy?" Phillip quickly took the box from me and put it in his pocket.

I turned around and Jer was about to laugh any minute, but Luke was not. _Oh yeah, they haven't formally met. Oops, accident._

"Luke, this is my good friend, Phillip. Phillip, Luke." I introduced. _'A.K.A. the guy I have an arranged marriage with.' _I sent him in my mind. Phillip already knows not to cross me. Especially with things about Jer. He wouldn't dare say one thing about this secret I've been keeping to Jer because it would just make him more upset about something I'm already handling.

Phillip masked his shock pretty well, but I could so see it in his eyes. "Why would Jer attack me, Luke?" he asked.

"Because he's overly possessive about a girl he isn't even dating and hates any guy who looks at her. And here you are, hugging her in a public place, and he's perfectly fine." Luke explained.

Jer just sat there, smirking. "That's because I've known him for years, and he's dating my sister." he responded, making Luke blush in embarrassment. _Poor guy._

"I agree with Luke, though. Jer, you shouldn't be so overly possessive about a girl you aren't dating." I scolded. _I'm not choosing sides, but I just ruffling Jer's feathers...well I think that's how that saying goes....whatever, you get what I mean._

Instead, though, he just smiled that evil smile that Tiffany has too. I absentmindedly leaned behind Phillip. _He'll protect me._

"Jer, how about we just go shopping. I know some great stores where you can get stuff for Amanda." Phillip suggested.

"Yeah, great idea. Get stuff for...wait." I said, my eyes narrowing at Jer. "You're getting me something?" I asked, getting mad. _If I take something, then I'll always owe him for it since we're not together and-_

"Of course I am. I'm getting everyone something." he stated. He looked at Luke, and apparently just Luke's face disgusted him from the look on his face. "Even you, Puke." he added. _What the hell is he getting Luke?_

"It's Luke." I reminded Jer. He just rolled his eyes. _I so taught him that._

"Anyways, I'll be going to the food court. Starving. After I finish I'll shop around, and meet you at the car by nine. If you're not there, you're running home and missing out on being in a closed space with me." I told him. _Haha, just had to tease him with the last part._

But it worked because with in moments Phillip and Jer were gone. Although, I don't think it processed in anyone's mind but the guy himself, that Luke staying behind. I decided not to say anything as he walked next to me as I ordered chicken taryiaki. Strangely, he didn't either. It was just a big, awkward silence until I sat down at the table.

"Do I hurt you? Or bug you a lot?" Luke asked, randomly.

I swallowed. "You've never hurt me." I said honestly. "And everyone annoys me at some point in time." I added. _Just a fact._

"I know, but just being here, and forcing you to chose between Jer and I...does that hurt you?" he asked, his face solemn.

I didn't really know what to say. It was just...not once have I ever been asked that, especially about this particular topic. Not even Jer has thought about this yet. I sighed. "Well, this is going to sound bad, but I don't want either of you. It's not...hurting me, the two of you fighting. It's actually sometimes entertaining. I just sometimes wish it wasn't about me." I explained. _Actually, I wish it wasn't about me at all._

He was in thought for a couple of moments, then he smiled. "Then you won't mind me sticking around with you for the rest of the night and walking you to your car to promptly annoy Jer and be with you." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "As long as you don't try anything, I could care less." I said, preparing for a long night.

* * *

It's Christmas eve! Over the past couple of weeks, Jer and I have successfully bought, wrapped and hidden the presents from 'santa'. We also did all the classic things like go caroling (his idea, not mine), decorate the house and yard and make gingerbread houses and cookies. The kids made gingerbread cookies with Jer and I, but when Jer was gone Luke came by with stuff to make gingerbread houses so they got to do those with Luke, much to Jer's distaste.

Which also lead to the kids hiding their gifts that Luke bought them (A talking, crying, hungry, peeing doll for Annabelle and a big toy truck for Aaron) when their dad was home. They love the gifts, but they feel like if they play with them in front of their dad, it would make them sad. Smart kids, they must get their keeping secret ability from me.

Speaking of children, they are setting up the cookies and eggnog for Santa. And leaving some carrots for the reindeer. _I so call cookies!_

I went upstairs and tucked the twins. Jer stood by the doorway, watching.

"Before you guys go to bed, you have to make a Christmas wish. My wish is to make all Christmas wishes I know of to come true." I told them.

They both lay in their beds and thought about it for a while. "My Christmas wish is for tomorrow to be the best Christmas ever!" Annabelle exclaimed. _Easy. The whole family will be there, she'll be ecstatic. And then there is the presents part._

"It will be." I promised, giving her a kiss on the head.

"My Christmas wish is for you to be happy, mommy." Aaron said softly. _Aw, he's just like his dad._

"I'm happy with you two, Sweetie. You know that." I told him.

"I meant by yourself." he said, gently. _Great, my son is trying to give me life lessons._

I kissed his head. "Okay. It's done. Now go to sleep." I said. Jer gave them a hug and a kiss and I turned off the lights.

Now, the worst part of the night started.

It took two hours for everything to be in place. Now I'm sure you're wondering why we didn't just put the presents under the tree, eat what we had to, fill the stalkings and be done in a half hour tops. Well, I like to make it more realistic for my kids.

I made Jer dress up as Santa and come down through the chimney, leave the bag of presents, fill the stalkings and walk over to the table and eat carrots as I ate cookies and eggnog. The funny part was using magic to push him up the chimney. Oh, and when I had Adam's old wolf friends come over to run on the roof for a bit. For some odd reason, they still don't like Jer.

Anyways, two hours later and we're both exhausted. Just as I was about to head upstairs, I thought about something.

"What are you wearing to bed?" I asked Jer.

Jer raised an eyebrow. _And I'm the dirty one? _"Boxers and a t-shirt." he answered, not even asking why.

I went over to the Christmas tree and grabbed one of the presents for him. I handed it to him. "Open it." I ordered.

He frowned. "I can't open a gift, it's not Christmas." he complained. _Ugh._

"Well, the kids already opened one present before Christmas, so you're allowed to. We'll make it a new tradition. Just open the damn gift." I said, annoyed.

He started to open the gift, but paused. "What presents did Aaron and Annabelle open?" he asked, his voice cold. _Uh oh. I slipped._

I sighed. "Luke came by while you were hunting." I said, walking over to the couch. _Let him cool off._

A couple minutes later, he sat next to me. He looked so sad, and it hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be hurt like you are now." I said, softly. "Plus, it was the kids idea." I added. Yeah, I know that's pretty bad I'm putting it on my adorable children, but technically it was their idea. And it's not like Jer will be mad or anything at them, like he can be with me.

He sighed. "They know I hate Luke." he stated.

"I wouldn't say hate. They just know you don't like talking about him or being near him." I explained. I sighed. "We just didn't want to make you sad near Christmas." I told him, honestly. _It's off to a bad start making a perfect Christmas for Annabelle...._

He smiled a bit. "Including you?" he asked.

I stared at him. "Of course." I said. I was staring into his beautiful, green eyes and I could feel another incident in the making. So I looked away. "Are you going to open your present?" I asked.

I heard him unwrapping it and when he chuckled I knew he liked it. "Pajama's. Thanks, Amanda." he said, giving me a hug.

My instinct was to melt in his arms, but I stood frozen and just patted his back awkwardly. I pulled back a couple seconds after. "I had a feeling you would need them. I already have mine." I told him.

It was silent between us for a moment. "Have you opened a gift yet?" Jer asked, with a weird emotion in his voice.

I shook my head. "Really? I thought Luke would have gotten you something." he muttered. _Ahahah he did._

"I have to wait until tomorrow to open it." I said, looking away.

"He got you a gift?" Jer exclaimed.

I put my head in my hands. "It's not a big deal...." I trailed, then I looked up. "It's not any of your business anyways!" I half shouted. _Don't want to wake up the kids..._

His eyes darkened. For a moment, he looked like one of those scary bad ass vampires. Neither of us moved. I know what he was thinking, what that look meant. He believes it his completely his business. _Well that's not gonna work for me...._

"What's your Christmas wish?" I asked, quietly. _Anyone want a distraction? I do!_

His eyes lit up a bit. Not much, but enough to let me know that the whole Luke topic was slowly ending. "You wouldn't like my Christmas wish." he teased.

I smirked. "Probably not, but it's a wish nonetheless." I replied. _I'm kinda scared to know._

Jer's beautiful green eyes stared into my boring ones. "My Christmas wish is for at least just one night...you'll give in." he said, softly. _I was right to be scared._

I sighed, unsteadily. _Options, options, I need options._

1. Don't do wish at all, and then leave a Christmas wish un granted.

2. Give in with just a hug.

3. Let him sleep upstairs. In the same bed. On the other side, of course.

Now, option one is just mean. Option two seems good....but....

_What about Aaron's wish? Which would I be happy with?_

I sighed. Okay, I know what I'll have to do. "Just for tonight." I said, aloud.

Jer raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You can sleep upstairs. Just for tonight." I told him. "But you have to stay on your own side of the bed!" I added, sternly.

He smiled wide and started moving towards me. I put my hands up. "Get in your new pj's. I'll be upstairs. Remember, stick to your own side." I reminded him.

I tip toed upstairs and got in bed. I faced the outside, towards the window and fell asleep before Jer came in. So I don't know if I was dreaming or not. Either way, Jer's arms wrapped around my waist, and I snuggled into him.

For the first time in a while, I was truly happy.

_Even if it was just a dream..._

* * *

Surprisingly, the kids didn't wake up until eight.

I woke up shortly after by them jumping on me.

We all went downstairs as a family and opened up all the gifts. I've never been a strong believer in waiting until they have all the presents from the whole family, because when kids first wake up, making them wait is just torture. It was great! Everyone was happy and laughing until I got to Luke's gift.

"I'll save this one for later." I said, putting it back. _Although I wonder what it is..._

It seemed like the room was a lot lighter after. So, everything else that needed to be done before twelve was complete. Meaning the wrapping paper was thrown out, the house was cleaned spotless, and the lunch/early-dinner is cooking.

No matter how prepared I was with the cooking and cleaning, I was not prepared........for Jackie.

"FANNIE!" Jackie exclaimed, tackling me to the floor.

"Why is mommy being attacked?" I heard Aaron ask. _Because you're Auntie is awful._

"More importantly, who is Fannie?" Annabelle giggled. _Yeah kid, laugh it up._

"Get **off**." I growled.

Jackie just giggle and got up. She offered to help me up, and I refused. Once we were both standing, I introduced her. "This is your Auntie Jackie. She's your daddy's sister, and Phillip's girlfriend." I explained.

"Hi you two! I'm Auntie Jackie!" Jackie said, using a one of those voices you would at a baby.

Aaron was smiling politely, and Annabelle was analyzing Jackie. From the look on Annabelle's face, she could care less about Jackie. _Like mother like daughter._

"Where's Uncle Phillip?" Annabelle asked, crossing her arms.

"With your dad, getting the presents out of the car." Jackie said. "Well, I think that's where he is." she added.

I shook my head. That girl will never learn to just not think. "Jackie, you can make yourself at home and sit down." I said, nicely. _Time to show kindness. For Christmas spirit!_

She looked at me weird. _Take advantage of my mood, girl! _She ended up sitting down and relaxing. Aaron sat with her and started talking to her, while Annabelle stood next to me and watched Phillip and Jer bring presents in. The kids had put their new toys from us upstairs, so there was room for the new presents that have yet to be opened. Jer and Phillip were just rearranging them....

"Mommy, Auntie Jackie is weird." Annabelle stated, out of no where. _Bingo!_

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"She's talking to my new box of crayons I forgot to bring upstairs." Annabelle said, bored. I looked over, and sure enough, Jackie was there talking to crayons. Aaron was just staring.

I started giggling, and Annabelle joined in. _Well at least someone will be on my side when the-_

"Jer! Jackie! My babies!" Lynette shouted. _Here we go...._

Jer and Jackie obediently went over and hugged their mother. "Jer, darling. Please go help your father unload things from the car. Jackie, sweetie. You go supervise and make sure they don't drop anything. You know how they are." Lynette ordered, and the twins ran off somewhere. _Yeah, she makes a great first impression to them. Being overly happy and ordering people around... when that's clearly my job._

Jer and Jackie left, and Phillip went up to give Lynette a hug. _Suck up._

"Where's Amanda?" she asked, before actually looking. Once she looked over at me, she smiled beautifully. _Ah, that's where Jer gets it._

"You look amazing, darling." she complimented. _Really? Aw, shucks. Maybe this won't be so bad... _

"Thank you." I said, kindly. "Riley, Adam and Jessica are taking care of things in the kitchen. The twins ran off with all the comotion." I told her.

She smiled. "I'll be able to find them." she said, touching her nose. _Oh yeah, about that..._

"Lynette..." I started.

"Oh please, call me mom." she corrected. _Right..._

"Umm...mom. The kids don't know...that stuff. It's not used here, if you get what I mean." I hinted.

Her mouth went in an 'o' formation. "Then how will we find them? I want to meet my grandchildren." she complained. _Calm down!_

I smiled. "Easy." I stated, simply. "WHO WANTS A COOKIE BEFORE DINNER?!" I shouted.

You could hear their footsteps as they ran down the stairs. They came straight towards me screaming, "I want a cookie! I want a cookie!"

I laughed and grabbed one in each arm. "You can want one all you want, but you're not getting one." I smiled. _Oh yes, I'm aware I'm cruel._

"Not fair!" Annabelle exclaimed. _Hahah I know._

Lynette laughed. "Annabelle and Aaron, this is your Grandma Lynette." I introduced.

"Hi." Aaron said, politely. I put him down, but kept Annabelle in my arms. _Be nice, be nice, be nice._

Annabelle gave Lynette a look over. "Grandma, you don't look old. All my friends say grandma's look old, but you don't look old." Annabelle commented. _Okay, I can put her down. _

I laughed and put Annabelle down. _She just complimented Lynette, whether she meant to or not. It's safe._

Jer came in with the last presents, and he came over to me. "How bad was she?" he asked me.

"Not bad. It's like she doesn't even care that we're not together..." I trailed, before taking in his guilty look. _Oh no. _"She doesn't know, does she?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

He sighed. "I tried to tell her, but then she was so excited about everything and I figured it would be easier to pretend we are still together than to be forced to answer all her questions and ruin Christmas." he explained, quickly.

I ran my hands through my hair so I wouldn't punch him. "Jer, we can't do that. The kids would be confused and really, I'd rather answer her questions than pretend. It's easier." I answer, harshly.

He sighed again. "Well it would be easier if it was real, but you are being stubborn and won't allow yourself to **let** it be real." he replied. _Dude, no! I'm not being stubborn, it's just not happening! Gosh!_

"We're not talking about this. Especially not today. Go tell your mom that we're not together, before I do." I threatened. _We both know me telling his mother would end up bad because he can word it so it sounds polite. I really can't. It would sound harsh and make it sound like I hate Jer. Which is a complete lie._

The kids had went to see Todd, Phillip and Jackie were talking on my couch (kinda hope it just stays like that, because I want to keep the couch), the people in the kitchen were still there, and I started busying myself with setting the table as Jer talked to his mother. _I knew she was too nice to actually know what was going on....ugh...I'm gonna need a lot of wine tonight..._

I was right too. Lynette was nice enough to let us get through Christmas dinner before saying anything. "Why don't you love Jer anymore?" Lynette asked. I almost spit out my wine.

_Never said I didn't love him. _"Mother." Jer warned.

"Well I have a right to know, don't I?" she asked. _Actually, you don't!_

"It's complicated." I answer, before chugging down my whole glass of wine. _I need more._

"How can things be complicated? You guys were happy last time I saw you!" she exclaimed. _Like four years ago!_

"I told you, Jer. You should have gotten married to her, none of this would have happened." Todd added. _WTF?!_

I left the table and walked in the kitchen to get more wine. _A lot more. _"Nice going, Todd. You scared her away." Lynette scolded from the dinning room. _Actually, you both did._

I managed to drink two glasses of wine in the kitchen before Lynette came in, without Jer. _He keeps her in the somewhat polite part. I'm so screwed..._

"I made them stay out there. It's just you and I. So you can answer my questions, without feeling pressure or other people listening." Lynette explained. _Ahhh!!!!_

I poured myself another glass of wine. _Here's to you! _"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened. I want to know, how you could go from being completely in love with my son and carrying his babies to being distant and cold." she stated. _I'll repeat, four years!_

"Things changed while he was gone. I've changed." I told her, before taking a sip of my wine.

"I see that. You've grown up. Which is why I can't understand how you don't want to work things out with my son." she said, quietly.

"I do want to work things out. But that doesn't necessarily mean being with him, Lynette." I said. _So back off lady!_

"Well he believes it does lead to that. Now I don't know you as well as he does, but I'd say you're pretty determined on this ridiculous thing about not being with him." she told me. _Correct! _"But please, humor me. Just act as if you are with him, so I could see what might have happened." she added.

I finished my glass of wine before answering. "That can't happen. The kids will be confused." I explained. _There's enough mixed signals going around here..._

She rolled her eyes. "One dance by the end of the night. Or I'll grill you down for better answers than 'it's complicated' or 'i've changed'." Lynette threatened. _Yikes!_

"Fine. At some point in this night, but just so you'll stay out of my business." I said, in a bitchy way. _Sooo tired of being nice._

She happily walked out of the kitchen, and I finished the bottle of wine before Jer came in. "Amanda, how much have you drank?" he asked.

"No enough." I answered, getting out a new bottle.

"Not much more." he ordered. _I'll be the judge of that! _"It's present time, by the way." he added.

I followed Jer out and everyone opened presents. Lynette made me look bad (should have guessed) by getting Annabelle a huge, life-size doll house and she got Aaron a toy car you can actually drive. Those were just the big gifts, she also got them cute little toys here and there. _My house will soon be a toy house..._

Now it was time for the highlight of the night. Jackie was the last one, opening her present from Phillip. _Why is the box so big? It's just an engagement ring..._

Jackie eagerly unwrapped it and opened the box to find...canned food? She looked confused. "Thanks, honey." she said, uncertain. _Where's the ring?_

Phillip chuckled. "Keep going. There's more at the bottom." he replied. Jackie started taking out more cans of food, and then it hit me. _Oh! The ring is at the bottom!_

Jackie was surrounded by food, before coming to the box. Everyone was quiet as she took out the little box, with a bow on it. _Omg, this is so cute!_

She opened it and gasped. Phillip took her hand, and knelt on one knee in front of everyone. "Jacklyn Rosemary Stone, will you marry me?" he proposed. _Stone? I thought they would have their dad's last name...then again, my kids have my last name. Huh, must have taken their mother's name._

Jackie looked like she was about to cry. Not because she was sad, but because she was thrilled. _Of course she chooses to be quiet now..._

Jer fake coughed. "Answer Jackie." he said, covering it up again with another fake cough. I couldn't help but smile. _He's a good brother._

Finally, she said, "Yes! I'll marry you!" and kissed him. I squealed in delight. _Ahh this is so romantic and awesome!_

After Riley finished taking pictures (with her new professional camera), she announced, "It's time for Christmas songs! Who wants to start?"

So that's what we did. Annabelle sang Rockin Around the Christmas Tree, Lynette sang Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, Todd sang White Christmas, Adam sang Jingle Bell Rock, Jessica sang Do You Hear What I Hear?, Jer sang Home For Christmas (ironic much?), Aaron sang I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause (which he assured me after, was just a song) and I sang Santa Baby. Of course, I had a lot more wine before I dared to get on stage.

To tell you the truth, I think I'm a bit buzzed. Which is probably why I accepted Jer's offer to dance with him as Riley sang Celebrate Love. I let him lead too, because I was too off balance. Well, that's what I'm telling myself anyways. Most of the song I had my head on his shoulders with my eyes closed (we were moving too much for my whole buzz condition) and as much as I don't like admitting it, I really enjoyed it. But the song came to an end, and we pulled apart.

_This is bad. Why am I being stupid? He loves me, right? He's not going to leave me again, right?_

I shook away the thoughts and went in the kitchen for another glass of wine, but Jer took the bottle away. "Give it back." I pouted.

"You've had enough." Jer said, sterly. _Hahaha no!_

"Who are you, my dad?" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, and put it up high. _No fair, he's taller than me!_ "I can climb on the counters you know." I told him, smiling.

"No, because you're going upstairs and going to bed." he told me. _Am I doing that? No, no, I'm pretty sure I'm not._

"You can't-" I started.

"Oh, I can. I'm not sure how much you've had to drink, but you're definitely tipsy to some degree. Go upstairs and go to sleep. I'll get rid of our company, and put the kids to bed." he ordered. _Ugh!!!!!_

I glared at him half hearted. "Fine, but not because you told me to. I'm going because everything is spinning and I would like it to stop." I said, heading to the stairs. Of course, I tripped a couple times before I actually got there. I was about to attempt the stairs, when I couldn't feel the ground anymore.

"I'll carry you." Jer said, holding me. _Whatever! hahahah!_

I said nothing to him until he put me down. "Night!" I exclaimed. "And don't think about coming in here after I shut the door, I'm changing." I giggled. _Haha he's right I'm out of it._

He smiled. "Okay, I won't. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Amanda." he said, before shutting the door.

I changed and clumsly made it to my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow....

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a headache. I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom, and got a couple advil. Once I had some meds in my system, I looked around and saw suitcases. _When did those get out?_

I put on my bathrobe and went to check on the twins, who were fast sleep. I checked the clock. _8:15, I guess it's reasonable for them to still be sleeping._

I walked downstairs and saw Jer and Adam in a heated argument. _Let's take a listen, shall we?_ I was about to walk over and listen by the door when Jessica came in front of me. "Amanda, I think you should stay out here with me." she smiled. _Oh no, what is Adam planning?_

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. _I should intimidate her...._

She just smiled. "Don't you trust your brother?" she asked, playfully. _Okay, I'm really scared now._

I dropped the intimidation thing. "See, that's the thing. He's related to me, which in turn gives me a great reason not to trust him." I explained. _Yeah, I hardly trust myself!_

She brought me to the couch. "It's not a bad thing. I promise its for the best." she swore.

Okay, I'm really suspicious now. "What's for the best?" I asked, glaring. _I'm not playing games..._

"That you and Jer go on a little vacation to work everything out." she said, simply.

_Fuck my life._

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you guys!!!! Where are Jer and Amanda suppose to go? Will there be any problems with getting there? And what about Luke and his mystery gift to Amanda? You'll know all this in the next chapter!!!! Which you're going to have to wait until like Christmas vacation for. *ducks* Sorry! I just have a lot to do, but don't worry, it will be out in time! In other news, if you would like something to read, feel free to read some of my other stories. I'm also writing with a buddy (iluvedward4ever) two new stories!!! I know, it's fun! Please keep your eyes open for them! They'll be out soon =) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!!!! Or I'll be sad. - Sam**


	10. Alejhandra and Dylan

**A/N: Hiya! Thank you for the reviews, they are really appreciated. Now these two characters (look at the title if you're confused) are not mine. Nope, they are ALL Hira's(iluvedward4ever)!! They're story is conveniently under my favorite stories, and the amazing author herself (and my very close friend) is under my fave author's! I suggest you read it to understand these two new characters who'll be here for a bit. =) You'll also see Amanda and Jer in their story, so please read it! Trust me, you won't regret it. Anyways, read on! - Sam**

**Alejhandra and Dylan**

*Jer's P.O.V.*

We've been driving for hours, and we're currently in Las Vegas. It was all Adam's idea, but I've taken the heat for it from Amanda. Actually, I should say coldness. She hasn't talked to me all morning, so why did I expect her to talk while we were in the car for a couple hours? _You just never know what to expect with her..._

Which can be either good or bad.

I quickly checked my phone, and I had a message from Dylan. _I miss my friend...._

Dylan is a good friend I've known since I was three. Our mother's use to hang around and naturally brought their kids. He has an older sister, but I never really talked to her. Just him because he attempted to save my ass once or twice. Of course, that didn't work out well, but we became great friends. We've had lots of laughs, and he was even there when Tiffany squished my bug. He helped me find a new one, because that's what best friends are for. Although sometimes it's like we were brothers. After all, we were inseperable. _Until his parents died...._

We've kept in contact over the years, more recenetly too. He knows Amanda is my girlfriend (well, was) and about our twins. I didn't really have time for details because he was headed off to some mystery place and Adam had made reservations at the Excalibur Hotel and Casino, but we had to be there by seven or they would give away our room. _We still have a half hour..._

"We don't actually have to do this you know. We can just go our own ways for a week, and then go back together. Adam wouldn't even have to know." Amanda suggested.

I sighed. _This is going to be more difficult than I planned..._"Amanda, it's not going to kill you. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to say or do." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "I just think this whole idea is stupid. We can work things out at home." she said, stubbornly. _Not with you working and finding every excuse in the book to ignore me._

"At home there are too many distractions." I told her.

She laughed. "And there are no distractions in Las Vagas?" she asked. _Touche._

I chuckled. "Only at night. During the day, we can talk about things and work everything out. By night, we party." I suggested.

Amanda sighed. "Fine. We're sleeping seperately, though." she said. I kept my eyes on the road and hid my smile as I remembered her letting me sleep in the same bed with her on Christmas night. She told me to stay on my side, and I intended to. But then I wrapped my arms around her, and didn't feel like letting go. Plus, she turned around and buried her head in my chest anyways. What kind of guy would I be to turn that oppurtunity down?

We pulled into the parking lot and I parked Amanda's car. "I think this is the place, but I'm not sure. Do you want to come in with me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'll wait out here." she said, dismissivly. I saw a small smile on her beautifully sculpted face. _Plotting are we?_

"Okay, but I'm taking the keys. And locking it. If you get out, the car alarm will go off. So don't bother trying anything." I warned her. She pouted as I got out and locked the door. _Disappointed I know you too well?_

I walked into the hotel and went over to the lady behind the desk. "I'm here to pick up the key to a room reserved for Jer and Amanda Stone." I said, politely. _Adam's idea to use my last name. I told him he could have put Jer Stone and Amanda Tucker so Amanda wouldn't get mad, but he assured me she wouldn't even have to know. I decided not to argue._

The girl twisted her hair in a flirtatious way. _Oh dear. _"Are you here with your sister?" she asked, handing me my key with a number attached.

I took off the number and handed it back to her, "Actually, I'm here with my wife." I said, smiling. _I'm sure Amanda won't mind this little lie..._

She handed it back to me, smiling. "Call me when she's not there, then." she replied. _Ah it's no use._

I decided to pull an Amanda. "Sure thing." I said, nicely. I turned around, and handed the first guy I saw her number. I made sure he was one of those disgustingly smelly guys too. _Amanda is right, I've changed a lot._

As I headed toward the door, I almost ran into a girl with really light tan skin. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and looked about 5'4 maybe 5'5. "Watch out, Miss." I said, politely. _Okay, maybe not that much._

She smiled her pearly white teeth at me. "Sorry. I'm looking for someone, I was a bit distracted." she said, shyly. She looked me over, and is that recognition in her eyes? _That's odd, I don't believe I've ever met her before..._

"No worries. Do you need any help, Miss?" I asked.

She shook her head and ran off. _Huh...okay._

I was almost to the door when I heard someone call my name. A turned around and saw that girl I almost ran into...standing next to an old friend with black hair, and eyes that looked similar to my own. Similar enough, we use to convince people we were brothers.

I smiled and headed over to my good friend Dylan. "Dylan Rome. No way." I said, in disbelief.

I gave him a bear hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked after the hug.

He smiled wide. "My girlfriend and I thought it would be fun to come here and surprise you." he said, excitedly.

Honestly, I was just as excited. "I'm definitely surprised!" I exclaimed. The girl, who I'm assuming is his girlfriend, Alejhandra, started laughing. I calmed down, just a bit. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. If you haven't guessed, I'm Jer." I introduced myself. "You must be the beautiful Alejhandra I've been hearing so much about." I guessed.

She blushed, so I took it as a sign it was her. So, being the gentleman I am, I took her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you." I greeted. As a result, she blushed more.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed much. See, this is why you got beat up." he teased. _What can I say? I'm nice._

I smirked. "If I remember correctly, you got beat up too." I retorted.

Dylan chuckled. "Touche." he said.

"Amanda's here too, right? I'm not going to be the third wheel to this whole thing, am I?" Alejhandra asked. _Speaking of Amanda I'm surprised she hasn't..._

That's when the car alarm went off. "Uh, that's her. We should go outside now, before she hitch hikes or something." I told them, and started towards the door. Alejhandra and Dylan started laughing. Can't say I blame them, it sounds silly to anyone who doesn't know Amanda. _This is going to be interesting..._

* * *

*Amanda's P.O.V.*

Okay, so I got tired of waiting for Jerkface and busted out of the car. _Haha, Jer is in Jerkface!_

I was conteplating hotwiring a nice Bugatti when Jer came out with two people trailing behind. _Security?_

Jer gave me his disapproving look. "Amanda." he said, waiting for my explanation. _What's a good lie for an escape attempt?_

I crossed my arms. "You were taking forever. I needed some fresh air." I said, simply. Something from his look said he didn't believe me, but he chose not to say anything. _One point for Amanda!_

I took this as an opportunity to take a good look at the people behind him. The guy has hot, especially his eyes. _Emerald green, like Jer's...._ And the girl was really pretty! But there was something I saw right away. One of her sleeves was up, just enough to see some scars. _Uh oh..._

She saw me looking at her, then pulled down her sleeve immediately. _Ah, I don't blame her. I have my own scars..._

"Do you have the key to our room?" I asked, chosing to ignore the little couple. _They're Jer's friends, not mine._

Jer smiled. "Yes, and I ran into a good friend of mine on my way out. That's why it took so long." he quickly explained. "Amanda, I would like you to meet my friend who is like my brother, Dylan." he introduced.

The guy, reffered to as Dylan, looked me over once and held out his hand. "Hello, Amanda." Dylan greeted. I decided to be nice and shake his hand.

"And this is his girlfriend, Alejhandra." Jer introduced, referring to the girl.

She smiled, and I shook her hand. "Nice name." I commented. "Can I call you Allie for short?" I asked, taking up Riley's tradition. Everyone with a long name must be asked if they would like us to use a nickname. _Of course, I won't use force..._

"Can I call you Mandy?" she asked, smiling.

"Fuck no." I said, smiling. "Alejhandra it is." I added.

The two of us laughed. Jer and Dylan commented simotaniously, "Looks like the beginning of a new friendship." before breaking out in laughter. _Weird._

I snapped back into Amanda mode. "You're point?" I asked. _Psht, where are they going with this?_

Jer smiled at me. "We don't have one, we just need an excuse to hang out more." he admitted. Alejhandra was smiling, and I couldn't help but smile too. _So much for being a mega bitch towards Jer all this trip..._

"I believe Alejhandra and I need to get ourselves a room before there aren't any left." Dylan said, reasonably. _True._

"Yeah, we can unpack, relax then go out later tonight." Alejhandra added. _Party, party, PARTY!_

"How about you guys stay with us?" Jer suggested. _But we only have two beds..._

Maybe it's a girl thing or just some weird connection. Either way, Alejhandra sensed my hesitance before Jer. "If it's okay with Amanda." she added. _She's awesome!_

Jer gave me a pleading look, that kinda reminded me of Annabelle when she wants cookies. _So cute! _"I don't mind. I call sleeping in the bathtub!" I exclaimed.

"Aren't there two beds?" Dylan asked, confused. _Jer didn't tell him?_

"Yeah. One of you and Alejhandra. Then one for Jer. I'll take the bathtub." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dylan looked at me suspiciously and I just stared back.

"Easy solution. Amanda, you can sleep in the bed, because I don't need sleep this week." Jer said, happily. I shrugged, which basically meant: Sounds good!

"Well, let's settle in then. I can go get the suitcases." Dylan added.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "I want to show you guys something." I said, closing my eyes and focusing on my energy. _Let's use a little magic...._

"Amanda, now probably isn't the best time to let them know about this..." Jer trailed, looking around at all the normal people. _Psht, they won't notice! They're all in their own little worlds!_

I opened my eyes, and sushed him. "Which car is yours?" I asked Alejhandra. She pointed to the Bugatti. _Lucky bitch!_

"Ha, that's funny, I almost hotwired it." I said, aloud. Her jaw dropped, and Jer looked smug. He muttered something with the words 'knew it' in it. "Anyways, unlock it so the alarm doesn't go off." I said, ignoring Jer.

Alejhandra looked at me curiously, but did what I asked. I raised my hands, and used my powers to pop open the trunk and quickly carry all the luggage over to where we were standing. Using magic, I shut the trunk after, took the keys from her hand, locked it, then stopped using magic and held the keys in my hand. "Here you go." I said, tossing the keys to her.

Dylan caught them, though. I rolled my eyes. _Guys and their obssession with taking away our keys..._

"That was so cool!" My new friend exclaimed. "What are you?" she asked.

"She's a witch." Dylan snickered. _Hahaha good one! Like I haven't heard **that** before._

"Dylan, that's not nice." Alejhandra scolded.

I giggled. "No, I'm a legit witch." I assured her. She mouthed 'oh' making Dylan and Jer chuckle.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of work." I said, sighing. "It makes me so, so tired." I said, causing Jer to look worried. Now here's the funny part, when Jer got worried, so did Dylan! _Who needs a bell boy when we got two suckers right here? _I winked at Alejhandra to let her in on this plan. _Operation: Get boys to carry luggage._

"Yeah, Amanda, you don't look so good." she commented. _Very nice. Make them more worried..._

"Amanda, I can carry your luggage along with my own." Jer offered. _One down!_

I shook my head. "I don't want to be the only person in the whole group not carrying anything." I complained. _Dylan, this is your cue._

Dylan smiled. "Easy, I'll carry Alejhandra's luggage." he said, simply. _Mission complete!_

Alejhandra smiled and gave Dylan a quick kiss, while I said nothing to Jer. It's not because I'm mean, though. I know I'm mean, but that wasn't the reason I said nothing to Jer. I said nothing to Jer because I was scared of saying too much or doing something stupid.

Alejhandra and I lead the way to the room and the boys trailed behind. We were pointing out things we'd have to hit up later, when I couldn't help but overhear something that bothered me, but I don't know why. "Nice job, man. You got a human." Jer commented to Dylan. Yeah, didn't know Jer could be like most other guys and say shit like that. But it wasn't the whole him being boyish thing that bothered me. It was the human part.

"I don't know if you remember, since it was years ago, but I was human when we **were** dating." I reminded Jer. _Emphasis on were! Just so everyone knows I'm not with Jer!_

Jer chuckled. "Actually, we didn't start officially dating until after you figured out you were a witch. And you've always been a witch, it's in your blood." Jer corrected. _Oh...yeah... _"But I remember." he added. Jer and Dylan laughed like it was the most funny thing on the planet. _Hahaha NOT!_

I rolled my eyes. "And you wonder why I don't like talking to you. You're a know-it-all." I muttered, making Alejhandra laugh. _Finally! Someone who appreciates my good humor!_

"Actually, I believe it's just the simple fact that guys tend to be more smart than girls." Dylan said. Alejhandra and I stopped. _He did not just go there..._

We turned, and Dylan was smiling. _He knows we're getting mad. Especially Alejhandra. Probably turns him on! _"Did he say something to offend you?" Jer asked, also smiling. _I'm going to wipe that stupid smile of your face you-_

"Not me, the whole human population. If most girls are more dumb than guys, this world is in a horrible state." Alejhandra retorted. _Hellz yeah!_

Dylan frowned, and Jer looked a bit surprised. "No comment Amanda?" he asked. _You'd think so._

"Umm nope. My friend here covered everything for me." I said, smiling, and we all continued walking to the room once again. _All tension is gone..._

"This world is in a good state! Look at all this technology we've invented in the twenty first century!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yeah, because girls are actually a working part of society in the twenty first century." I argued, and Alejhandra agreed.

Dylan was in thought for a bit. "Yes but-" he started.

"Nope, that's it. End of story. Girls are just as good as guys, probably even better." Alejhandra concluded, as we reached the hotel room. I took the key from Jer's pocket (with magic) and unlocked the door. _Exactly!_

"She's right. If we weren't so damn good, why would you guys even bother with us?" I asked, throwing the key on the bearuo.

Dylan had gotten Alejhandra in the bathroom (probably to express why I'm right without any awkwardness) and that left me alone with Jer.

Jer had an evil glint to his eyes, so when he took a step towards me I stepped back. But I ended up at a wall, and he ended up pressed against me giving me absolutely no room to move. "Guys are better than girls with some things, but it also works the other way around, I suppose." he admitted. _He had to pin me against a wall to just say that? There has to be a catch..._

"How so?" I asked, being a bit daring.

He gently brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "Well, girls are manipulative. Way more manipulative than guys." he said, simply. Which is very nice!"But that also builds them a confidence. A confidence that makes guys clue in to what's actually going on." he added. _I'm not liking where this is going...._

"Oh whatever do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

"Neither is really greater than the other. Men and woman balance each other out." Jer said, softly. "Like us." he added. _Jer..._

"Give me a better example, because we really don't balance each other out." I said, looking away.

"Of course we do." Jer argued. "We're very opposite. You're more laid back, I'm more strict and worrisome. But when you fall, I'm there to catch you. See how this works?" he asked. _You tell the truth, I lie. You are upfront, I hide things. You're wicked sweet and I'm just a bitch! Doesn't work out at all! Just causes pain!_

"No." I told him, still not looking at him. If I'm mean, I'll do

Jer grabbed my chin, and made me look at him. "Amanda...you don't have to be like this....." he said huskily. Before I knew it, a moment was on its way. And I couldn't find it in myself to stop it.

"So it's been decided th-" Alejhandra started, coming out of the bathroom. She took one look at the situation and covered her eyes. "Sorry! Um, I'm ruining things aren't I?" she asked, nervously. She tried to go back in the door, but she kept her eyes closed so she walked into it and cursed. Dylan immediately came to help her out.

"Alejhandra, chill out. Nothing was going on." I told her, as Jer backed away from me. _Omg, I love this girl! She's a life savor! Phew, that was a close one._

Dylan's eyes narrowed at me. "Uh huh." he murmered. _Topic change!_

I checked the clock, it was about seven thirty. "I'm going to call Adam." I stated, pulling out my phone.

"Who's that?" Dylan asked, curiously. Alejhandra, who now situated herself leaned up against the wall near the bathroom.

Jer smiled. "Just her brother. He's taking care of the kids." he told them.

"Oh! Put it on speaker! I wanna hear!" Alejhandra squealed. _Hahah, sounds good._

I giggled but agreed. I dialed the number, put it on speaker and the room was quiet. "Hello?" Riley answered.

"Hey Riley, it's Amanda. First, I'm telling you that everyone in the room can hear you. Two, I have a new friend! And three, what the hell are you doing with Adam's phone?" I listed.

"Wait, everyone? Hi Jer!" Riley said, happily, making everyone laugh. "Who else is there? Sounds like a lot of people. Oh, and I only answered Adam's phone because he's cleaning up the kitchen from snack time." she bambled. _Good answer!_

"Riley, my old friend Dylan is here with his girlfriend, Alejhandra. And Alejhandra just so happens to be Amanda's new friend." Jer explained.

"Ah. Hi Dylan! Hi Alejhandra!" Riley exclaimed. _Wait for it.... _"Oh! Can I call you two Dill and Allie?" she asked. _There it is!_

Dylan chuckled and Alejhandra smiled. "Uh, well you can. But we'd preffer if you didn't." Alejhandra answered, politely. _Way to stick it to her!...without being a bitch. Hahah._

"Okay. So what's up with the four of you?" she asked, but that's when you started hearing little voices in the background. "Guy, go watch Phineas and Ferb. It's almost over. You can talk then." she said, to them.

"Oh, if you guys couldn't guess, Riley isn't my daughter. Well, I adopted her because of certain reasons." I explained, while Riley tried to get Aaron and Annabelle to watch t.v.

"Aaron and Annabelle are our kids." Jer told them. They nodded in understandment before a new voice came on.

"Hi. This is Annabelle. Riley isn't here no more." Annabelle said, in her little 'i'm innocent' voice. _Too bad she got it from me...._

"Annabelle, it's mommy. Where did Riley go?" I asked.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed. "Riley wouldn't give me the phone!" she tattled. Alejhandra started giggling, as I sighed.

"Then how did you get the phone?" I asked, patiently. Jer and Dylan were smiling, but trying not to laugh. _I must admit...it's amusing if you're not the one dealing with the problem. _

"I made Aaron go up to her room to make a mess and she ran up after him. So I got the phone!" she said, happily. _So she's a bit manipulative._

Dylan laughed. "Like mother like daughter." he snickered. _So what?!_

"Who's that?" Annabelle asked, cautiously.

"It's my friend, sweetie." Jer answered.

"**DADDY**!" she squealed. _Such a daddy's girl._

Okay, so now everyone in the room was amused. "Hi, honey. Now please help me out and go get your brother and Riley." he ordered. _She usually listens..._

"I can't do that. I listen to mommy's orders, and mommy's orders only." she said, still happy. _Ahahah she knows she has an audience, so she plays my side. Ahahah._

Everyone laughed but Jer, who was shocked. "Good answer, baby girl. But go do what he said anyways. That's an order." I told her, sternly. Which is kind of funny, because I was still smiling.

There was a shuffling, so Dylan and Alejhandra decided to comment. "You're daughter is adorable." Alejhandra said, smiling.

"She's more like you, isn't she?" Dylan asked me. _Is it really that noticable?_

"Personality wise. But she was more of Jer's feautures." I told him. "She even got his blond hair." I added.

Alejhandra's eyes widened. "Really? That's unusual. Considering all that stuff with the genes and blah." she told me. _EXACTLY!_

"What about-" Dylan started, but he was cut off by Aaron.

"Mommy, I'm not in trouble am I? Annabelle made me!" Aaron said the minute he got on the phone.

We laughed. "Sweetie, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you how everything's going at home." I told him, honestly. Aaron is the best one to talk to if you want the full update on everything and everyone at home. He's observent and caring. _Like his father..._

"Uncle Adam says if we're good while you and dad, we'll get more cookies and ice cream for snack. So we've been very good....Except for when Annabelle told me to do that to Riley, and then I did....and there's also the time Annabelle pulled Riley's hair because Riley got to talk to dad before she did." he listed. _Jesus, that kid get jealous easily._

"Tell Uncle Adam on her. I can't do anything while I'm far away. Tell your sister that she and I will be having a talk when I get home, too." I told Aaron.

"Okay mommy!" he said, happily. _Yup, you're not in trouble! Be happy! _"Uncle Adam says its bedtime. So I'm hanging up." he told me, and I heard someone talking to him in the background.

We all waited quietly, and Dylan looked like he had a comment. _Oh boy... _"Uncle Adam says he'll call you later to ask questions and to have fun." Aaron finished. _Okay?_

"Alright. Thank you, kiddo." Jer said.

"Uh huh. Love you mommy and daddy. Annabelle does too. Bye!" Aaron said, before hanging up.

"AARON IS JUST LIKE YOU!" Dylan shouted to Jer. _Mhm!_

"How?" Alejhandra asked. _Yeah, she doesn't know him. Not like Dylan and I._

"He's sweet, protective, innocent." I listed.

"And a complete mommy's boy!" Dylan snickered. _Thank you!_

"Hey!" Jer exclaimed. And in true guy fashion, punched him lightly. Which then turned into this wrestling match, all to see who's better. _Haha, typical guys._

I walked over to Alejhandra and we watched the boys fight. "You have cute kids." she told me, smiling.

"Yeah..." I said, distracted. It was silent for a minute. "I don't mean to be a bitch when I say this, but why did you guys come here?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Dylan missed his friend. I figured I'd go along with it, just for him." she told me. She's nice. And a great girlfriend to Dylan. To do something just for him....

"That was sweet of you." I said, smiling. It was silent as we watched the boys. "They're really cute. They remind me of little kids." I confessed.

"I know!" she exclaimed, happily.

We both giggled and made comments until the guys decided it was time to go out hunting. Which of course, left us to unpack. _But we're the manipulative ones..._

We unpacked quietly. We had finished our own, and had started on the guys. I know it probably sounds weird that I'm unpacking Jer's stuff, but I do it for everyone in my family. I've unpacked my brother's, kids, Riley's, Jessica's so why not his? That is exactly what I was going to tell Alejhandra if she asked also, but she never did.

As a matter of fact, she was really quiet. I think it was the awkward part. That part where you don't exactly know what to say to the other person, and the only thing you really had in common just left.

"So, I guess it's safe to say you've....umm...done it." Alejhandra said, randomly. _Well that's an interesting topic to start off with... _

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked her, curiously. I could feel her looking at me, but I didn't look back. I knew what she was doing. I do it all the time. She's looking at me and trying to decide whether or not it's worth answering, where it could lead her if she continues with the conversation. I do this usually with things that could lead to Jer. If it could lead there, I won't talk about it and just let it drop.

She sighed. _So she's decided. _"Well, I was just curious to know what it's like." she said, being a bit dismissive. _Oh._

"Because you are thinking about having sex or because you think you might already have had some form of sex?" I asked, still unpacking.

"Yeah." she said, avoiding answering the question. _Okay, this is either going to make everything a lot more awkward or just turn into a confessionaly. Either way, I'm going to stick with it._

"Well, my definition of sex is two people deciding to hook up. Strangers, maybe an aquantince. But making love....that's between two people who are actually in love." I told her. _And I've have all three! Way for me to be a whore!_

"What if something happened and it was none of those?" she asked, quietly. I looked up at her now, and noticed she had stopped unpacking and was sitting down on the bed, holding her knees to her chest. _She looks like she's about to cry..._

I walked over and sat next to her. "I know you just met me, but you can tell me what's on your mind." I told her, softly.

She looked over at me, her eyes tearing up. "It's...complicated." she said, her voice cracking. _I need to help her, reach out...but how? I'm awful at these things!_

"I understand complicated. Completely." I told her, honestly. My life is complicated. It has been for a while. I **get** complicated.

"It's also messed up. And just **wrong**." she warned me.

I sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to push you, it's your choice." I told her, gently.

Alejhandra started shedding silent tears, and I hugged her. "I was...touched." she said, so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard correctly.

"As in...molested?" I verified. She cried harder, and that was an answer in itself. _Alejhandra has been molested..._

"By who?" I asked, getting angry. Alejhandra is such a nice person, why would someone do this to her? How could someone do this at all is beyond me, but to **her**?!

"My uncle. He's in jail for it now, but..." she trailed, before breaking down into full sobs. I held her tight like I would to a sister or Riley until she was all out of tears. I pulled back and put my hand on her shoulders.

"I don't know the details, and I don't want to. If I know anymore, I'll hunt him down, and kill him." I told her, the truth ringing in every word. "I don't need details to know he's sick, and deserves whatever hell comes to him. What he did was wrong. That's not how things should be." I added.

She nodded her head, and wiped her face. "I can't believe I just told you that and then cried on you for an hour." she said, looking at the clock. _She doesn't want to talk about it..._

"You know, I heard that talking about it and letting out all the emotion is another step closer to healing."

She smiled weakly. "How many steps does this program have? I want to be done with it." she said, lightly.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm not very bright, I didn't even finish high school." I admitted.

Her jaw dropped. "You didn't?" she asked, shocked.

I shook my head. "I was seventeen when my life really er changed." I told her.

"Huh." she said, taking that information in.

"Did you notice something?" I asked her. She looked confused, so I took that as a no and continued. "Before we talked about sex and everything, it was all awkward and quiet. But now when it's quiet, it's not awkward at all. It's comfortable." I commented. _I guess the little confession brought us closer....that means we're BEST FRIENDS!_

Her eyes widened. "I noticed that too! I just didn't know that was what you were reffering too. I thought you were talking about an animal or something." she giggled.

I laughed. We talked about little random things, and I helped her finish unpacking. Then we decided to jump on the beds like we did when we were little. But these beds were positioned closer to each other, so we jumped on one and then jumped to the other. And it was fun!

Well, until the guys came home and we accidently jumped and hit each other to the floor.

"Ow, ow, **OW**!" we whined simotaniously as we both got up and rubbed our heads.

Dylan chuckled and Jer shook his head. _Yeah, that's right! We did stupid, fun shit! You're just jealous because you never thought of the idea! _

"It's not funny." Alejhandra pouted. Dylan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're right, I'm sorry." he apologized. _AWWWW!!!!_

Dylan stood behind her but wrapped his arms around her. "So, what are we up to next?" he asked.

"I don't know about Amanda, but I'm starving." Alejhandra stated. _Now that you mention it..._

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything for hours." I added.

"We'll go out for dinner, then hit a club." Jer suggested. _Yay!!!!!_

Oh! Idea! _Dylan might like this... _"Alejhandra, can I chose out an outfit for you? And do your hair!" I exclaimed, all happy. I never really had a best friend that I truly trusted, besides Tiffany. And Tiffany wouldn't ever let me dress her up, and I'd cry after she picked out something for me. However, Alejhandra and I have the same tastes in clothes.

"Only if I can do the same for you!" she exclaimed, just as excited.

Jer and Dylan laughed at us, but we didn't care. Instead we got to work.

For Alejhandra, I picked out a short casual dress. It was a long, black sleeve v-neck that covered her arms. The perfect thing about this dress was it was sexy, clung in the right places, and covered her scars! However, the dress didn't cover the faint traces of scars on her legs.... "You were a serious cutter, weren't you?" I asked, as I worked on her hair.

She froze. "Long story." she said, dismissing it completely.

I put down the brush and pulled up my sleeves, revealing the huge scars I had from that attempt way back then. "Yeah, these have a long story too. We can exchange it sometime." I told her, before rolling back down my sleeves.

"I never cut **that** deep." she told me, as she slipped on the black, sexy boots.

I sighed. "Well, you weren't trying to kill yourself." I said, closing the topic. _Let's not go back there quite yet...._

I finished her hair, and put on a bit of make up for her. Her hair was down, but it was curled and then messed up so it looked naturally wavy and sexy like a model. I put on her make up to work with her natural beauty, except the dark red lipstick and the red eyeshadow. Over all, let's just say, Dylan was going to be **really** nice to me from now on for it.

"My turn!" she exclaimed. She did her work, and I got to see my reflection.

She had me in a short, strapless black dress that was tight on my midthigh, but loose enough to show off my curves. It also made my boobs very noticable, if not because it was tight and pushed them up, then it was because of the little rhinestones imbroidered around the top. My hair was still straight, but part of it was clipped back. I also had cute black heals that I will probably have issues walking in! My make-up was done nicely, and I had dark blue eye shadow with a light pink lip stick.

"Best friend, we're going to tear up that club." I told Alejhandra as we exited the bathroom and into the main room.

The guys were waiting, in button up shirts and jeans (typical, we take so much time, they take none) and I think they were happy to see us. Especially Dylan. He was seriously starting to drool over Alejhandra.

I smiled. "Thank you for appreciating my work, Dylan." I said, causing Alejhandra to laugh.

"Any comments Jer?" Alejhandra asked, changing the playing field. _Awkward thing considering he's my ex pal! Heh._

Jer snapped his head to her. "What?" he asked, confused.

Dylan laughed at Jer and draped his arm over Alejhandra's shoulder. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you drool that much." Dylan snickered. I rolled my eyes. _Although he shouldn't be looking... GAH! I feel so exposed!_

"Maybe I should change-" I started.

"No!" they all shouted at me. _Well then!_

"Fine! Then let's get out of here and go party!" I exclaimed. _So I can look at the scenery and avoid Jer!_

We left and went to dinner, and then we went to the first club of the night.

_Party time!_

**A/N: That's all folks! Now, my story will be combined with He Who Died (where Dylan and Alejhandra are from, in case you didn't know) for a while. So you'll be seeing more of Alejhandra and Dylan! Whoo!!! And I'll let you in on a secret *leans closer* You'll see more about Jer and his thoughts and everything about Amanda in He Who Died. AND you'll hear more about Alejhandra's intake on things in this one. *leans away* So read them both! It's fun, and gives you something to do! =) Please review and tell me what you think! - Sam**


	11. Partying

**A/N: Here it is, another chapter!!! Whoo, party time!!! Are you excited??? If so, enjoy this chapter. If not, then what the hell are you doing reading my story? Like WTF dude! Ahaha anyways, Dylan and Alejhandra are still Hira's (-sigh- lucky bitch), but they are just chilling with my characters =P Read on! - Sam**

**Partying**

*Jer's P.O.V*

The four of us drove in Alejhanda's car and I could hear the blood pumping through the girls veins. _Someone's excited..._

Dylan handed Alejhandra her fake I.D. and she blushed in embarrassment. _Amanda was about her age when we were together. _I smiled in the memory.

We arrived at the club, and Amanda dragged Alejhandra out of the car. "It's time to PARTAYY!" she yelped excitedly. _Oh god it's going to be a long night..._

We skipped the big line and went to the V.I.P. section. _Mythicals get in more quick, that's just how it goes. If you're in with the right crowd, you get to go in before everyone else. _The bouncer only asked for Alejhandra's I.D. because she did look her age. She was young. _In a good way though...I'm happy for Dylan! _

"Great to see you today Ms. Moreno, hope you enjoy your night." He purred, his eyes checked Amanda and Alejhandra out lustfully. _I don't think so._

I wrapped my arm around Amanda's waist protectively and Dylan did the same to Alejhandra. _No one gets between a man and his woman._

"What the fuck are you doing?" Amanda asked me, sounding slightly irritated. _Amanda, we both know you don't mind. _I kept my arm around her waist as we made our way into the bar, and Amanda did nothing but look angry. _Ha, I'm right!_

Well, until she grabbed Alejhandra's hand and they ran over to the bar, leaving Dylan and I to follow. "First round on me!" Amanda exclaimed. "Eight shots please..." she ordered. Alejhandra looked confused, so Amanda decided to fill her in. "You have to start a good night off with a little buzz, so that's what we're going to do! Stick with me kid and you'll get smashed up." she said, meaning every word. _Maybe it works on humans and witches...but vampires? No buzz until at least twenty shots._

"If she sticks with you, she might get killed." I muttered. Dylan and Alejhandra started laughing, but I wasn't joking. Amanda's hospital record speaks for itself and not all of it was from suicide attempts. There was plenty of drinking accidents in there too. "Of what miss?" The bartender asked Amanda. "Surprise us!" Then Amanda turned back to me, "Excuse me?" She said threateningly. Amanda's eyes had a little glint to them. _Shit, I'm in trouble._ She strode up to me and put her hands on me chest. Her lips skimmed my neck while she pulled my neck down so I was face to face with her. _Ohhh no..._ "What did you say?" She whispered, but I could hear clearly with my vampire hearing even though the music was extremely loud. "I-I d-didn't mean it." I stuttered. _Wow, way to sound lame. Ugh. _Her lips barely brushed mine and then next thing I know she's gone, leaving me smiling in the memory of how close she just came to giving in. _Damn that girl knows how to drive me crazy..._ Amanda passed out the shots, and we all took the first one together. The alcohol just went down like water.

The girls hit the dance floor and Dylan and I just watched them go. "Your girlfriend might have a career in fashion." Dylan said, staring at Alejhandra. He took another shot.

I smiled. "Maybe...but she's not my girlfriend anymore." I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "You want to be with her, we all know she wants to be with you. It'll happen. Until then...I have my own lady to get to." he said, patting me on the back before heading out to see Alejhandra.

I thought about going to dance with Amanda, but she was busy with a human. So I was helping myself to a drink when a blond girl sat next to me. "Hey, cutie." she purred. _Oh great. _

Maybe if I ignore her...she'll leave.

"Hello? Hottie with the blond hair, green eyes?" she said, starting to sound annoyed. _Or she won't..._

"I just talked to our wives, and they'll be here in a minute." Dylan said, sitting down next to me. _Did I mention how we've always had each other's backs?_

The blond tramp frowned, and left the bar. I smiled at Dylan. "Thanks, man." I said, downing down the rest of my drink.

"So, I've thought about your situation and I decided that you need to step up to the plate." Dylan stated. _He's referring to Amanda._

"And do what? Force myself on her? I don't think so. She needs to open up to me, not me force her into it." I told him. And it's true. As much as I play around and make Amanda give in just a little here and there, I don't force her to talk about anything. And it goes only as far as she lets it.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "None of it is force. Jer, she has deep feelings for you. And you love her. She just currently has the control over the relationship, and you need to take it back." he stated. _The man has a point!_

"A very good idea, my brother. But...you don't know Amanda. She can be cruel. And she knows I love her, but won't admit she loves me. She has the upper-hand." I explained.

"Dude, all you have to do is turn it around on her. You're her weakness, and your hers. Its our job as the male in the relationship, to take advantage of that and be the one in command." Dylan said, like it was the most simple thing in the world. And to us...it was.

"Yeah. That makes sense." I agreed. That's when I saw the girls making their way over here. _Dylan..._

"I mean, we can do anything to them and we'll still be in command." Dylan continued. What did he get for that one? A nice smack in the head from Alejhandra. _Yikes._

"Excuse me?" Alejhandra growled. "Did I really just hear you say that?" _Ahahah she's pissed. This'll be a good one. Alejhandra can probably balance out Dylan for a while...but I'll still put my money on Dylan. Not only because he's my friend and everything, but I also think he's the more dominant one._ "Say what love?" he asked with a smirk.

"Do you honestly think you guys are in command?" Amanda snarled, glaring at me. _Not yet._

Well if you think you are, prove it." Dylan and I share a knowing smile.

We got up and pressed the girls up against the wall. I ran my hand up Amanda's thigh to her hips and I heard her breath hitch. I kissed her neck then lightly grazed her neck with my fangs."I believe I have the control in this relationship." I whispered in her ear causing her to shudder in pleasure. _Oh I so got this. _

My lips touched hers and that's when the game changed. She pulled me close and ran her hands through my hair. Completely lost in her touch, I became the one backed up against the wall. Not that I minded. "Jer, we both know I wear the pants in this relationship." Amanda said, her beautiful lips mere millimeters away from my own.

I pulled her closer and brought her lips to mine. One hand traveled up her spine, and the other on her neck. Her tongue hungerly searched for mine. I changed the position and pinned her against the wall. I pressed against her, filling what little space was left and playfully nipped her neck. In response, she left out a soft moan. "So you admit we're in a relationship."

She pushed me back and stormed off. _That's my girl._

I walked out, smug as could be and saw Alejhandra pushing Dylan away, but he was still smiling. _Looks like Dylan won there._

Amanda and Alejhandra grinned at each other then went out to the dance floor. I sat next to Dylan. "You think they're up to something?" I asked.

"Oh, I know they're up to something." he said, before looking at the dance-floor.

I looked too and man am I glad I did. Because what was going down, was some serious girl on girl action by none other than Amanda and Alejhandra. They're hot, sexy bodies rubbing against each other...

We couldn't help but get a boner. After more dancing (very, very enjoyable, if I may add) the girls came back to us.

"Tuck that in before you poke an eye out." Alejhandra said to Dylan. _Ouch! Ehh no pun intended. _

Dylan blushed and I turned to him. "Man, we're whipped." I admitted. He nodded fiercely.

"Clearly." Amanda snorted, making Alejhandra laugh. _It's not obvious!!! We were in complete control until you pulled that stunt! Damn, girls play dirty....and I like it._

I stared at Amanda, who was all dressed up because of Alejhandra. _I'll have to thank her later...._

"Can I have this dance?" I asked Amanda. I could see it in her eyes that she was contemplating it. _Come on Amanda...._

She sighed. "Jer, n--" she started, before being cut off by Dylan. "Amanda, we all know that you want to dance with him! It's just a dance!" he exclaimed. Actually, it's a big step for her. Even a dance is her giving in. _Way to make it light so she does give in!!! This is why I keep you around!!!....that and you're my brother._

Amanda sighed and took my hand. She lead me to the dance floor, but kept me arms length away. _This won't due. _"We need to keep this much distance." she said, sternly.

I smiled and pulled her close. "Even this...is too much distance for me. But I'll settle, just for you." I said. To my surprise, she didn't fight me. As a matter of fact, she rested her head on my shoulder which she normally couldn't reach. _Heels....beautiful invention. Especially since Amanda is off balance anyways. Means I have an excuse to use when I want to hold her..._

After some dancing I asked, "So do you like Dylan and Alejhandra?"

She laughed. "I love Alejhandra! She's so fun! And seeing you and Dylan together is hilarious!" she said, smiling beautifully at me. "You're such a kid around him, it's really adorable." she added. I blushed, making her laugh more.

Amanda looked behind me, and started laughing even harder. _What's going on? _I looked behind me, and it turns out Alejhandra was a bit drunk. And by a bit I mean smashed. She was on the dance floor and just the sight of her staggering form made me laugh too. It's rude, I know, but I just couldn't help it.

Amanda and I eventually got to the bar, and she tried me in a drinking contest. How did that turn out? She got completely shit faced and I just had a buzz. The game stopped between the two of us, and Amanda and Alejhandra tried a little game between themselves. But neither backed down. After Dylan and I's buzz wore off, we were dancing with the girls when some dumbasses tried to push us out of the way and take advantage of our smashed girlfriends. So we got into our first bar fight.

Which leads us to getting kicked out, so it's time to head home.

"Ahh pukey arrange ahma coo oof alom!" Amanda shouted at me, before running over to Alejhandra and trotting off to the car. That wasn't ours. However, they fell before they could even get there and started laughing hysterically. Dylan and I sighed and threw the girls over our shoulders. Alejhandra was hugging Dylan's waist while Amanda tried hitting my ass before giving up.

"Ahaha nice bum bum Jerry Jer!" she said, happily.

As soon as we were in the car, our girls were cuddled in the back, fast asleep. I chuckled. "Looks like they had fun." I commented. _But they'll have a killer hangover in the morning..._

Dylan started up the car and looked back at them. "She's like a sister now." I told him.

"What?"

"I've known her for merely hours, she's like a sister to me." _She's hilarious, adorable and goes nicely with my brother. And she's smart, which is a change considering Jackie._

"Alejhandra's easy to love, isn't she?" he asked. _Very lovable!_

I nodded my head. "Definitely. What do you think of Ms. Drama-Queen back there?" I asked, referring to Amanda. _I could also call her Ms. Difficult. Ms. Stubborn. Or Ms. Jer-Hater._

"She's wonderful, a perfect fit for you Mr. Stone." _Now if we could only make her see that._"Do you want to know Alejhandra's plan?" he asked.

I nodded my head, the basic sign for him to continue.

"Well it's to get you too hooked up before we leave. I think she might just accomplish that." _If she did, I would love her forever! As a sister, of course. _

"Leave it to Alejhandra for that." I said.

We both laughed as Dylan threw the keys to the valet and picked up Alejhandra. I picked up Amanda and we walked to the suite. As soon as we entered I went to the drawers where Amanda had put her clothes and picked out what she usually wears to bed: sweat pants and a tank top. Dylan and I had him go into the bathroom so he could change Alejhandra. Amanda stirred very little as I changed her, which surprised me. When I had seen her sleep before, she was fidgeting a lot and on edge. Well, except the night I had slept in the same bed as her. When Dylan came our I had Amanda in my arms while we both layed on the separate bed.

"I love her." We both said at the same time. _Perfect example for why we're brothers..._

Dylan kissed Aljehandra on the forehead, and I gently layed Amanda down before joining him.

"How did you meet her?" I asked, energetically. After all, my brother was not one to fall hard for girls. So this one is definitely special, and I want to know how they met and got to where they are now! _It's my job to know..._

"It was after her boyfriend died and Alejhandra was gothic.--"

"Alejhandra? Gothic?!" I spat, as an automatic reaction. I'm not a fan of people hurting themselves or being in pain. Especially people who chose to. He glared at me, and I shut up. _I'm such a hypocrite._

"She hated me at first, no matter how many times I was nice to her, she refused to let me in. I said some pretty mean things to her about her cutting problem at the time, but finally I told her about being a vampire and all. But her life kept on getting worse; even after we started dating. For example her mom was in complete depression, her aunt died and then her mom wanted to her to move. She ran away to find me, which my house is like 6 miles away from hers and she was in a pretty unhealthy state so she got a concussion, a broken rib and leg. But Shaun and Lily asked if Alejhandra wanted to live with us and eventually her mom said yes." he told me. He didn't explain it in details, and I didn't push for more. I understood. _Another brother thing..._

"I was going for a walk one day, and Amanda literally ran into me and I knocked her to the ground. I knew her blood was strong and that my evil uncle, Vance, was coming soon, so I kidnapped her that night--" I started, and Dylan burst out laughing. _Grrrr...._

"Kidnapping her is just _soo_ romantic right!" _You're missing the point!_

"Shut up, it is. _To _protect her out of instinct. After many break out attempts and her being marked by Vance I told her about everything. Then things got bad, we went on this huge task at running from Vance and getting people to go against the brothers. She found out she was a witch, tried to kill herself, I saved her and after she tried getting other people to kill her I told her I loved her and it turned out she felt the same way. Next thing you know we've defeated the brothers, had two kids, and I made the stupid mistake of helping out my cousin which killed my relationship with the girl I love. That's why she's resisting, I didn't write or call..." I trailed. _Why didn't I call? I shouldn't have been so focused on that stupid rogue. I should have taken time to let her know I cared. I should have. I wasn't thinking right and I should have. She says she's forgiven me, but I don't think she really has. And I don't blame her._

"Believe me, she will love you, hell bro, she loves you already I can tell. We _all_ can tell." he stated. _I know._

"I know she loves me, but...but what if she doesn't want to be with me any longer?" I questioned. _It's something I ask myself all the time..._

"Oh but she will, can you tell how many times she has given into you? Like at the club when you put your arm around her that was even big that she let you keep it there, or, when we attempted to prove to the girls we where in command. Don't think I didn't miss her swollen lips." _Ahh the club was a good time...until the whole fight thing._

I grinned at him, but then sighed. _Still one problem..._

"What is it now?" Dylan asked.

"Well, when I went to go kill rogue vampires...I don't think I killed the...correct one." I said, growing uncomfortable. _After all, I never really saw the guy. I just knew his scent. And the guy I killed didn't smell quite the same. He was similar, but I can't be sure he was the right one._

"What?!"

"I killed it but it wasn't the one my mission told me too." I explained. _My mission to kill the guy who caused so much pain to many people._

He groaned, "Shit man, that's not good."

"I know I know, thats why I don't want to tell Amanda, she doesn't need anymore stress what with the kids and Luke."

His eyes narrowed, "Luke?" _Nope, Puke._

I sighed again, "Apparently, Amanda moved on while I was gone. And he thinks that even though I'm back, he has a chance. Which is stupid, because she loves me and is just using him but he's being a dumbass and won't look closer!" I ranted. Dylan just grinned.

Suddenly we heard a scream echo the hotel room. It was Alejhandra's. Dylan was by her side, and I followed.

"Alejhandra? Alejhandra?!" He almost yelled while holding her cheeks and searching her eyes. She started sobbing in his chest.

"It's going to be okay love, it's going to be ok. Just a dream, it was just a dream." he cooed. _About what, though?_

She nodded but he still held on to her. I looked at Dylan, worried. _This can't be good._

"What happened?" Amanda asked , shooting up from her bed in attack position then she saw Alejhandra in his arms, she ran over but fell half way and groaned while holding her head. "Ouch." She mumbled but fought to get back up and to Alejhandra. I got up and helped her to get to where Dylan and Alejhandra were.

"I-I-It was him, Dylan. He was there." Alejhandra stuttered.

"Who was there love?"

"Josh." She whispered before falling into a deep slumber once again. Dylan layed her down and sat beside her bed.

"What happened to her?" Amanda asked.

"They're her dreams."

Amanda nodded once and crawled in next to Alejhandra.

"You guys go, I can watch Alejhandra right now." she said.

I could tell Dylan didn't want to leave, but I didn't give him a choice. Something big was going on, and I needed to be clued in on it. Alejhandra would be okay with Amanda for the moment. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked, after pushing him out on the balcony.

"It was her dreams, her dreams of...Josh's death." he said, quietly.

"Josh?"

"Her boyfriend, he died and she...I don't think she can get over it. And that worries me Jer." he confessed. _Not good..._

I patted his back, "It's ok. As time wears on, she'll soon move around it." _Death is something inavoidable. Plus, she has Dylan now. He'll make things better, I know he will._

"I know, but how much longer. I can't stand to see her in this pain." _It's difficult..._

"What was Josh's last name?" I asked urgently. _Josh Robinson is the rogue I need to kill. If Alejhandra knew him, maybe she is talking to him through dreams...or maybe he's trying to contact her. It's a long shot, but I still have to try._

"I don't know, I haven't paid much attention towards him except when it comes to Alejhandra." he admitted. _I understand. I don't pay much attention to details unless Amanda is involved or possibly could be._

I nodded in understanding. Dylan just sighed and shook his head..

"I need to go hunt." he stated. _No shit._

_

* * *

_

_*_Riley's P.O.V.*

I snuck out of the house for the first time in my life...and so far, I haven't been caught. _Amanda would be so proud!_

I walked to the park and met with Peter.

Ah, Peter. He was the new kid this year, and a hot one I must add! With his spike black hair, soft blue yes, and perfect body he's the hottest guy at school. He's also a bad-boy and gets into trouble, but does pretty good in school. _Not my usual type of guy to fall for...but I have fallen for him..._

And it sucks because we're just friends!

His eyes lit up and he smiled when he saw me. "You actually came. Never knew you had it in you." he said, surprised. _The things I do for love!_

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I stated. And it's true. Most of my life is a lie to the kids at school. Like keeping the huge secret that isn't really mine to share, yet I have the burden of knowing. Sometimes, it scares me. Knowing that all that stuff is out there, and I'm the weakest there is the most terrifying thing ever. _At least I have a stake in my bag, and a family that can kick ass...well, mostly Amanda, but still._

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice how close Peter had got...well, until now. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to know everything about you?" he asked, his cool breath making my mind spin. _He smells so damn good...and his beautiful lips are so close..._

So I decided to do an Amanda move, and be bold. "I would do this." I answered, before kissing him.

Yes, you read that right! I, Riley, have officially had my first kiss! _And I liked it!_

I backed up and he looked a bit out of it. _Uh oh, I messed something up didn't I? Did I kiss wrong?! Oh no, what if I'm a bad kisser?!?! _"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He smiled brilliantly. "Sorry, I've just been wanting to kiss you for so long, but we were just friends and I had no idea how to let you know. And you just...kiss me like it was the easiest thing in the world." he explained. _Actually, one of the most difficult. But thanks!_

"I'm not usually like this." I admitted.

He took my hand in his and smiled, making my heart melt. "Neither am I." he told me. "And I don't usually date....but I want to. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I was so excited, I kissed him again. _Twice in one night! Geez, I'm on a roll! _He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." he commented. I laughed and we held hands and went on a little walk.

However on our walk, it sounded like there was something in the forest. Out of instinct, I reached for my bag. It turned out to just be a little fox, which made Peter and I laugh. "What were you reaching in your bag for?" he asked, curiously. _A stake._

But I couldn't tell him that. _Great I'm going to have to lie to him this whole time... _"Uh pepper-spray." I answered. He stopped and I faced him.

"You're lying." he stated. Did I mention how awful I am at lying? I mean, I can usually come up with a half-truth which I can get by on. But straight out lies? My voice gets all off and I hesitate. _Of course he figured I'm lying..._

"It's not a big deal." I said, shrugging it off. Before I knew it, he had my bag and was looking through it. _Oh shit! _"Peter, plea-" I started, but stopped immdeaiately when he took out the stake. _Uh oh._

"You carry around a stake." he stated, his voice off. _Awkward...._

I racked my brain for some excuse, a good half-truth. "Well there's been people disappearing so my adopted mother suggested I carry something to protect myself." I told him. Which isn't a lie. Amanda did have me keep a stake. _Only it's to use against a rogue vampire, not some person snatcher._

"Normal people don't carry around stakes." he said, carefully. He had a glint in his eye, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. It was silent, because I had nothing to say that would help me out. _This is a mess.... _"You know about vampires." he stated.

My eyes widened. "You know about them?" I asked, shocked. _I'm not alone?!_

He was fighting a smile, I could see it. "Riley...I am a vampire." he admitted. _You've got to be kidding me. Is everyone something cool?!?!_

I sighed. _I should have known considering he's so damn hot. _"Of course you are." I said, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Did I say something to upset you?" he asked. _Are you kidding me?_

Ugh! I grabbed my stake out of his hands, along with my bag, and turned in the direction of home. He easily kept pace with me. "Why are you mad? You already know about them, and the rogues, otherwise you wouldn't have a stake handy." he stated.

"It's about vampires or rogues. It's just the fact that everyone who I'm close to is something super cool and I'm just stuck being a **stupid** human. And I can't go on like someone normal because my life is **far** from normal." I rambled.

"How so?" he asked, looking slightly amused. _Stupid boys._

"Well let's see. My parents were murdered by evil Vance, who then turned good but died at my adopted mother, Amanda's, hands. She's a witch, and her witch brother and his vampire girlfriend live with us. And I get the joys of helping out with two twin half vampire, half witch children and one of them is really mean to me just because I knew her dad before she did!" I shrieked. _And I'm also trying to warm Amanda up to Jer because I know she's so damn stubborn and won't do it on her own!_

Peter grabbed my hand and made me stop and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I melted in his arms, and all my anger evaporated. "That's a lot to take. I can see why you're frustrated." he said, rubbing my back. _Mmm...._

"I can't tell anyone. Everyone is stressed out enough with the rogue vampires going around, I don't want to trouble them with anything more." I whispered.

He tilted my chin up and his lips touched mine. "You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you." he told me.

I smiled and hugged him. "I believe you." I told him.

Peter took me home after that, and I went to bed, with a smile on my face.

For the first time since my parents death, I felt complete.

**A/N: And Riley doesn't even know about her little arranged marriage!!! Uh oh! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you very much for reading!!!! Now please, review and tell me what you think. It doesn't take long, and it really makes me feel special XD Plus, the more reviews, the quicker I update! **

**Reminders: As you all know, this is joined with He Who Died. You should soooo read that story! Oh, and please read my new story Forbidden: Violet's Side. I wrote it with Hira (author of He Who Died, otherwise known as iluvedward4ever) and if you read Violet's side, you probably want to read Alexander's side too! Also, keep your eyes open for Behind Closed Doors, which is coming out soon!!!!**

**Until next time.... Sam!**


	12. Bonding

**A/N: Hey!!! Thanks for all of the reviews, they make me feel nice! Ahah! Anyways, here's another chapter! Reminder: This is also combined with He Who Died. If you don't know that by now...well than I don't know. Regardless, read! - Sam**

**Bonding**

*Amanda's POV*

_I'm holding onto a tree trunk, dangling off a cliff. Above, Luke is holding out his hand. Below, Jer is waiting with his arms out. I have the choice of grabbing onto Luke's hand and getting up, but in result the tree trunk would crush Jer. I could also just simply let go and let Jer catch me, but what if he doesn't?_

_Undecided, I just keep hold of the tree trunk. It's getting loose, and I can feel myself slipping, but I'm too stubborn to let go. _

_It slips again and-_

I woke up with a jolt. My head pounded and I looked around. Alejhandra stirred next to me, still fast asleep. Dylan was sitting on a chair across the bed, and he was staring at me curiously. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I took a deep breath to calm down my heart. _Stupid, stupid dream. _"Yeah, I am." I said, softly. "Where's Jer?"

He smiled. "You just missed him. He and I switched. He's out hunting." Dylan told me. _Switching shifts? What, are we not trusted?_

Instead of speaking this, I just asked for the Advil to help with my hangover. I got out of bed carefully, so I wouldn't wake up Alejhandra. Then I just walked to get my phone...but Dylan had it. "Why do you have my phone?" I asked, suspiciously.

Dylan just handed it over. "Jer told me to keep a hold of it in case Adam called." he explained. _Oh. Hope Luke didn't call. I'd have some explaining to do._

I checked to see who had called, and luckily, it was only Adam. "What did Adam say?" I asked, as I dialed his number.

"Just for me to tell you to call when you wake up. Sounds important."

On the second ring, Adam picked up. "What's the problem?" I asked. No 'Hi, how are you?' for Adam today.

"Luke came by. And I accidentally slipped about where you were staying. I think he's on his way." Adam said, quickly.

I smiled. _I can use this to my advantage. _"Aww that's so cute for you to worry about me." I told him. "But you don't have to. I'll work it out." I said, making it sound like we're talking about Jer and I.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he said, and I could just picture him frowning. _There's nothing to be scared of. I mean, I'm only going to make people believe Luke is my errr lover. It's wrong, I know. But maybe that will let Jer let go and be happy later on in his life, instead of being in constant misery because of me._

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Adam." I said, before clicking. I rubbed my head, which was just in more pain. _All this plotting makes my head hurt even more..._

"I need more advil." I stated, looking towards my new babysitter. He sighed and handed me the bottle. "Don't overdose." he warned. And it was a warning. Because if I overdosed, which I wouldn't, Dylan would get in trouble. Then I would have **two** vampires pissed at me. _Not a good idea._

I only took two more. I handed Dylan back the bottle, "I'm going to take a shower, if that's okay with you." I said. _Pretty sad that I have to ask about these basic things..._

He chuckled. "You taking a shower is on the 'allowed' side of Jer's rules for you, so go for it." he teased. _Great, there's probably a whole fucking book if that's the case._

I smiled. "What about building a bomb? Am I allowed to do that?" I asked, as I searched for a pair of clothes that I wanted to wear today.

"Ehh I'd say that's a big no." he reasoned. _Yeah, you're probably right._

My smile turned into a smirk. "Well then I guess he doesn't need to know about the whole blowing up a hotel incident from a couple years ago." I concluded.

"Depends. Did that occur before or after you were his girlfriend?" Dylan asked, casually. _Why do I feel like this is just the start of these questions?_

"Before." I answered, turning to face him. He looked like he was calculating. _Oh great._

"Well, then it doesn't matter. Because you technically weren't his at the time." he told me.

"I'm not his now, so why should what I do matter?" I retorted.

He laughed. Yeah, he fucking laughed. Luckily, I had enough self control to **not** hit him with an object. "Who are you trying to fool? Us or yourself?" he asked. I said nothing, I just went in the bathroom to shower and change.

As I showered, I thought about what Dylan had asked me....And I couldn't come up with an answer. I mean, yes, I'm trying to get other people to believe something that isn't true. It's for the best, isn't it? But...what about me? Am I really sure that this is the right thing to do?

I thought about Jer. I've caused the guy so much pain. I mean, before I came along, he was well...a PMSing dude, but he was still better off. I'm like some crazy rollercoaster ride. I have no idea what I'm doing or what's right. I'm just...acting on impulse. And either way...it's going to hurt him.

_Unless I give in._

I shook away the thought. Giving in would hurt him the most. I'm just unstable. And I'm getting worse. If I give in, I won't be able to go back and he'll always be stuck worrying over me and getting involved with all my drama. And there's still the arranged marriage with Luke, and rogue vampires!

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, my decision has been made.

Even though Dylan's question caught me off guard for a moment, it's not changing anything. And I won't be caught off guard again. With that confidence, I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth and hair only to walk in on a moment between Dylan and Alejhandra. From the looks of it, they were talking about something important.

So I wouldn't disturb them, I used magic to take my phone off the side table and left the hotel room. I walked around until I found a water fountain. I sat down and took out my cell and dialed Luke's number. He didn't answer, but I left a message telling him where my room was and that friends were staying with us.

Afterwards, I started digging change out of the fountain. Kinda funny, because it's something a hobo would do. But I was doing it for a reason. Every coin I took out, I threw at someone walking by and pretended like it wasn't me. Why did I do this? I don't know, but it was entertaining! After ten minutes of doing this, I stopped and just started using my magic on the water. Not enough so anyone would really notice, but enough to keep me entertained.

"There you are!" Alejhandra said, happily. "Told you we would find her." she said to Dylan.

He smiled. "You were right." he said to her. It wasn't hard to hear Dylan's love for her just in his voice. _Awww! _He turned to me. "Why did you decide to just leave? You could have at least told me." he scolded. _Bad Amanda does this kind of stuff. I'm use to it._

I just smiled. "I didn't want to interrupt. So, I left. I knew that when you finished up what you had to and Alejhandra showered and dressed, you would be able to find me." I reasoned. _Seriously, what kind of vampire would he be if he couldn't?_

"Excuse approved." he agreed. We all laughed and decided to get something to eat. Well, for Alejhandra and I anyways. Dylan hunted before. _Seriously, what would Jer have done if Dylan and Alejhandra weren't here? I forgot about eating. And I don't really care so much. I would be getting in trouble and Jer would be mad if it wasn't for these guys._

We (and by we, I mean Alejhandra and I) were eating when Dylan looked at my arms, confused. _I didn't wear a long sleeve shirt. I'm a dumbass. _"Jer doesn't aprove of cutting. At all." he stated.

I played with my food. "He also doesn't aprove of suicide." I said, quietly. I could see recognition in his eyes. "It's on the list of things I shouldn't do." I joked, trying to make the situation lighter.

"I bet." he said, bitterly. "You aren't still trying to-" he started, but Alejhandra cut him off.

"Dylan!" she said, sharply. I sighed. _Great, I'm causing trouble between a happy couple._

"It's okay, Alejhandra. I know what he was going to ask." I told her, and she relaxed. I turned my attention to Dylan. "No, I'm not still like that. I have two kids to look after. I thought about having a friend of mine remove them for me, but decided against it. They remind me not to go back." I explained. I looked at my food. "Even though I sometimes want to." I whispered, to myself.

It was silent. "You have Jer too." Dylan said, breaking the silence.

I closed my eyes and thought about how to answer. "I use to have Jer. I released my claim on him a long time ago." I said, bitterly. _Okay, so it wasn't that long ago. Really, it was only awhile before he came back. But still, that counts as a long time ago in my head._

"You have a lot to explain to me." Alejhandra stated.

I almost smiled. Almost. "You have a lot to explain, also." I reminded her. _Josh. Nightmares. Ring a bell?_

It was quiet. Again. "Exchange of information?" we suggested at the same time. I really smiled now and Alejhandra did too.

"Sweet!" Dylan exclaimed, in ignorant bliss. _As if we're going to tell you. _

"Dylan, you don't get to know what we talk about. No matter what." I informed him. In response, he turned to Alejhandra.

She smiled, kindly. "Sweetie, I'm not going to tell you a thing about what Amanda and I talk about. It's a girl thing. We're keeping it a secret between just the two of us." she explained. He pouted, and Alejhandra kissed him. "Trust me." she told him.

My cell phone started ringing, taking my attention off the happy couple. "What?" I answered.

"You have the nicest way of answering your phone." Luke replied. _Ahaha I know!_

I smiled. "If you don't like the way I answer my phone, then don't call." I teased. Dylan and Alejhandra slowly came out of their own little world and looked at me curiously.

"Well I'm at the room number you left me, but you're not answering." he told me. _OHHHHH!!!!_

"Oops, sorry. We're eating breakfast. I'll go there and see you in a minute. Stay put." I ordered, hanging up. Dylan's eyes narrowed while Alejhandra looked confused.

"Who was that?"

I got up and smiled innocently. "Don't worry about it." I answered, before walking away. A couple minutes later and Alejhandra and Dylan were next to me. "You guys can go and do something you know. I have plans." I told them.

"What kind of plans?" Alejhandra asked.

"Just one with a...friend of mine." I replied.

"Who do you-" Dylan started, but stopped the minute we got to the door. Why? Because Luke is standing outside the door, with one bag in his hand. _What is he planning on staying at the hotel? _"Who are you?" Dylan asked Luke, defensively stepping in front of Alejhandra and I. You know, I thought without Jer being here I wouldn't have this problem. But apparently it will never go away, because everyone is Anti-Luke.

I rolled my eyes. "He's the one I have plans with." I informed him.

Luke smiled. "My name is Luke." he introduced himself, and held out his hand for a handshake. However, all he got was a glare. Luke put his hand down. "Let me guess, you're Jer's friend." he guessed. _Bingo!_

"Hey, you're not as dumb as Jer said!" Dylan exclaimed. _Oh great. Jer's talked about Luke. FML!_

"Dylan, back off. He's here to see me, not get into some stupid argument with you." I said, defending Luke. Normally, I wouldn't get involved. But Luke is **really**outnumbered. So outnumbered, that I can't just be neutral.

"Ugh, this is so not part of the plan." Alejhandra muttered under her breath. _Plan??_

"Amanda, I don't want to cause you trouble. If you want, I can go." Luke offered.

"Go." Dylan ordered. I glared at him, but he ignored me. _Oh my god, I can see why he and Jer are considered brothers._

"Luke, stay. I want to hang out." I opposed. "Plus, I still need to give you your Christmas present." I added. Dylan scowled and looked away. Alejhandra looked like she was...calculating. _What on Earth is she up to?_

Luke was smiling from ear to ear. "Alright. I'll just go get a hotel room, unpack, and meet you in a bit, okay? Oh, and I have your present and Jer's." he told me. _My present? I left that at the house..._

"The present you gave me is still wrapped in my kitchen. I meant to open it, but Jer's mom was there and that would just be too awkward." I stated.

His smile lessened. "Yeah...Adam threw it at me when I went over looking for you." he admitted. Dylan started laughing, and Alejhandra was just smiling. _Yeah, Adam is on Team Jer. _

I sighed. "Sorry about him. He's just like that." I said. "Anyways, I'll see you later." I said, nicely. I was going to kiss his cheek (not much) but Alejhandra had grabbed my wrist and was taking me inside the hotel room.

"What is your problem?!" I exclaimed when we were all in.

"Luke." Dylan answered, honestly. _-sigh- _

I rolled my eyes. "How is he your problem? Actually, don't answer that. I like Luke. He's cute and funny. And to top it off, he's a warlock!" I listed. "Perfect for me." I added. _Well...perfect is a stretch. But if I actually had romantic feelings for him, maybe it could be like that..._

Alejhandra frowned and walked over to the window. _She's plotting....and I believe she's on Team Jer. _Dylan rolled his eyes. "The only one perfect for you is Jer." he argued. _Bite me!_

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door. I answered, and it was Luke. "That was quick." I stated.

"They have no more hotel rooms. So I'll have to go to find another hotel. It might take a bit. Just letting you know." he told me.

Alejhandra was next to me. She smiled. "How about you stay here?" she offered.

"What?!" we all exclaimed, completely shocked. I mean, I thought Alejhandra was Team Jer. _But I guess she's Team Amanda..._

"I'm just being nice." she said, softly.

"Alejhandra, let's talk." Dylan said, pulling her back into the room. While they had a little lovers quarrel, I helped Luke in and unpack. By the time we were done, Alejhandra was smiling and Dylan was relaxed. _Okay...I'm a bit suspicious. Not gonna lie. Dylan shouldn't be relaxed with Luke around if he was all worked up earlier....Then again, he really loves Alejhandra so maybe he's just backing her up or something._

"Hi! You haven't officially met me, but I'm Alejhandra. Amanda's friend." she greeted, shaking his hand. Dylan murmered for her to wash her hand, and she just hit him. _Ahahah that's what he gets for telling her what to do!_

"It's nice to meet you." Luke said, politely. He turned to me. "Would you like to open your gift now, or would do you wish to wait for Jer?" he asked me. See, this is what I like about Luke. Let's me do what I damn well please. No rules, no over-protectiveness. _Although Jer's pretty hot when he's all worked up and..._

Bad thoughts! "We can-" I started, but just as I did Jer burst in the door. He didn't look happy, either.

Jer took one look at Luke and his eyes darkened. He turned to Dylan. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Jer asked him. _Ohhh Dylan has to take the heat._

"Ask your girlfriend." Dylan answered, his arms raised. _Of course you have to pin this on me! It was clearly Alejhandra's idea...but that's okay. I can take Jer._

Jer looked at me, waiting for an answer. I just stared back. "Why are you looking at me? I'm not your girlfriend. I don't have to answer." I told him. Which was obviously the wrong thing to say, because he got pissed.

In a flash he was right in front of me, his face maybe only a couple centimeters away from my own. "Don't test my patience." he said, dangerously. _Oh my damn._

It took some work to control my breathing. "You need to chill out." I stated, before backing away. _If I stay there any longer, I might do something stupid. _"If you want to know why Luke is here, all you have to do is ask nicely." I scolded.

Jer ran a hand through his beautiful, blond hair. _Probably wondering why the hell he deals with me... _"Please explain why Puke is here." he said, through gritted teeth. _Yay! He's playing on my terms!_

"It's Luke." I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Just please tell me." he ordered. _Well....he did say please._

"He's staying with us, here in Vegas. Isn't this exciting!" I exclaimed. Luke was smiling and shaking his head, Alejhandra looked like she was thinking and I got glares from Jer and Dylan. _Tough crowd, tough crowd. _It was quiet and really tense. "Present time! I'll get the ones I have for Luke and Jer out of the car." I said, breaking the silence.

Jer's eyes lightened up a bit. "How do you still have one for me?" he asked. _Because I couldn't decide which watch I'm giving you._

"I left it in the car with Luke's on accident." I said, using magic to get them out and bring them in through the window. There weren't any names on them, so I closed my eyes and threw one at Jer and the other at Luke. _Easy solution. No need to actually think about who gets what. We'll let God decide._

Jer and Luke glared at each other as they opened up the presents. The room was tense again, and Dylan decided to make popcorn. _He's just hilarious like that. _Jer turned out to get the gold watch and Luke got the silver one. They were both happy, while I was screaming inside. _Jer got the one I like best!?! What kind of sign is that, God?!?! Do you hate me or something._

"Thanks, Amanda." they both said, before glaring at each other once again. _So much for them being happy._

"Yeah, you guys are as different as silver and gold. I thought it would fit." I explained.

"Gold is more expensive and worth more." Dylan told everyone. Jer and him did a knuckle touch. _Shut up!_

"Well, I like silver better." I retorted. Which, wasn't really true. But hey, it's the best I could come up with. "Now where is my present?" I demanded.

Luke snapped his fingers and one good size box appeared and so did my little one. He handed me my present. "You so need to teach me that trick." I stated.

Luke smiled. "Sure thing. I can also teach you how to get rid of a hangover." he told me. _Sweet!!!_

I smiled and unwrapped the box. All eyes were on me when I opened the box. I gasped. "A diamond bracelet." _Not only is it wicked expensive, but it's worth more than most of the stuff in my house. Obviously!_

Luke just smiled. "Yeah, I didn't think you had one. And isn't there some saying that diamonds are a girl's best friend?" he replied. _Yes!_

"Luke, it's beautiful. But I don't think I can accept this. It's too extravagant." I said, giving it back.

He shook his head, and put it on for me. "Amanda, I know you want to keep it. So just do it." he ordered. "Jer doesn't mind, do you Jer?" he asked. Everyone looked at Jer. _This isn't right. I'm suppose to be over Jer, so his say shouldn't matter._ He was about to reply, but I beat him to it.

"It doesn't matter if he minds or not. I'll keep it. Thank you." I said, giving Luke a big hug. I would have given him a kiss (on the cheek!) but I was already pushing Jer and I didn't feel like testing him. _After all, he's still PMS Jer..._

Luke was smiling victoriously and for a moment I thought Jer was really going to attack him. "How about you give Jer the present you bought for him?" Alejhandra suggested. _Thank you!_

Luke smiled and pushed the box over to him using magic. _He uses it so freely....._Jer said nothing, he just unwrapped the box and opened it. He reached in the box and pulled out cat shampoo. Yes, that's right. **Cat **shampoo. I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. "Funny." Jer said, bitterly.

"There's more." Luke said, in a sing song voice. _Uh oh!_

Jer looked in and pulled out a cat collar and leash. The tag on the collar said 'Amanda's Pet'. I started laughing."I was going to put Amanda's bitch, but you're not a dog. So that wouldn't work out well." Luke said, being smug.

Jer smirked. "Well at least I'm Amanda's something. What are you to her again? Oh that's right, **nothing**." he retorted. Dylan and Alejhandra were smiling and eating popcorn. _Yeah, it's pretty amusing._

"Jer, be nice. He's a good friend. He was there when you weren't." I said, coldly. Jer froze and Luke smiled once again. _Yeah, I just pulled a bitch move._

"Okay! Time for Jer to give Luke his present!" Alejhandra exclaimed, trying to bring up everyone's spirits. Jer cheered up a bit, which made me wicked suspicious. _Oh god, what did he get Luke?_

Jer pulled out a pretty big box from behind the suitcases and carried it over to Luke. Jer dropped it in his arms, which Luke accidentally dropped on the floor. "Oh yeah, it's a bit heavy. Well, for you." he said, smugly.

Luke rolled his eyes and opened it. Once it was unwrapped, it was a big, colorful box with a crank on the side. "A Jack-in-a-box?" Luke snorted. Jer just sat there with that smug look of his (sooo hot) while the rest of us were confused.

"Well, use it." Jer ordered. Luke sighed and started cranking it. You know how in a Jack-in-a-box, a little dude pops at a random time scaring the crap out of you? Yeah, well this one was different. After two full spins, a huge ceramic fist came out and punched Luke right in the face, breaking his jaw.

Dylan and Jer started laughing hysterically as I rushed to Luke's side. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen." I told him. I gently held Luke's head and focused on healing him. Once I finished, I put my hands down, but didn't move away from him.

"Thank you, Amanda. And you don't need to apologize for your ex's actions." he reasoned. I smiled. _Let's make him apologize then._

"Jer!" I whined. "That wasn't nice! Apologize!" I ordered.

Jer shook his head, still smiling from the whole thing. "I only apologize if I mean it." he replied. I smiled evilly. _Fine, then I'll do something I know you hate._

"Well, I'll just ignore you then." I stated. The silent treatment. Everyone hates it, but especially Jer. I mean, even Jackie would use this on him and it actually worked! _If it works for Jackie, it will work even more for me._

"Oh come on, Amanda. Lighten up, it was just a joke. Don't ignore the guy, you know he hates that." Dylan reasoned.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm ignoring you too." I stated. Luke got up and offered his hand. I took it and told everyone, "I'm only talking to Luke and Alejhandra."

Alejhandra smiled. "Don't you think that's a little...dramatic?" she asked. I thought about it, and it probably was.

I shrugged. "I'm impulsive, what can I say?" I responded. She sighed. "Guys, just apologize and she'll talk to you again. It's pretty simple." Alejhandra reasoned. _Thank you!_

"No." the two brothers said, stubbornly.

She crossed her arms. "Fine." she stated, then she turned to Luke and smiled. "Why don't you go in the bathroom and wash up?" she suggested. There was an evil twinkle in her eye, but I decided to not look into it.

"Thank you. I think I will." Luke said, before heading out to the bathroom.

It was just the four of us again and being only able to talk to Alejhandra (who was having a quiet conversation with Dylan and constantly looking at the bathroom), I turned on the t.v. Jer sat next to me and tried talking to me multiple times, but I just tuned him out and focused on Spongebob.

_'Amanda, you do you happen to know any spells that can help with super glue situations?' _Luke sent in my head. My eyebrows burrowed in confusion at the odd question.

"What was that look for?" Jer asked, curiously. What part of 'ignore' is too difficult for this boy to understand?

Instead of answering Jer, I sent Luke a message. _'None. Why do you ask?'_

_'My ass is super-glued to the toilet.' _was his reply.

Now really, who wouldn't laugh hystertically hearing that? I know I did! "It's not funny!" Luke shouted from the bathroom. I just kept laughing until my sides hurt. I looked around the room and noticed something. While Jer and Dylan looked insanely confused, Alejhandra was smiling. _Evil girl....I like it._

"What's going on?" Dylan asked. I just stared at Alejhandra, smiling. She's clearly on Team Jer....but this shit is funny as hell! _Why not enjoy the show?_

Alejhandra smiled innocently and whispered in Dylan's ear. As a result, he started laughing. He went over to the door and knocked. "Are you okay? I heard you're in a **sticky **situation." he laughed. I stifled a giggle.

"Amanda! Who did you tell?" Luke shouted.

"I didn't tell anyone you somehow got your butt stuck on the toilet!" I shouted back. Jer, hearing this for the first time, started laughing hysterically.

_'Who did it Amanda? Was it Jer?' _he asked, in my head.

"No. I don't know who did it." I lied. Alejhandra looked confused.

"You're talking to him in your head, aren't you?" Jer accused, jealousy clear in his voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Because rolling my eyes would mean I'm listening.

"You can talk to people in your head?" Alejhandra asked, shocked.

I smiled. "Kinda. I just send thoughts to people. Vampires and witches can do it. It's really convenient." I told her.

She pouted. "So everyone here can do this except me?" she verified. I just patted her back because she knew the answer, and need comfort being the only human. _I remember how that felt....well, when I thought I was just a human...._

"We won't, if it makes you feel better." Dylan suggested. _Or we'll do it without being overly obvious. _Alejhandra brightened up.

We all sat watched t.v. During this time, Jer kept trying to get me to talk to him (unsuccessfully), Alejhandra was all curled up with Dylan, and an hour passed. Finally, Luke came out of the bathroom. With a catch though....

"You're bald!" I exclaimed, putting my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. Again. However, everyone else lacked this self control.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Luke said, wicked pissed. "Who the fuck did this?" he shouted, pointing at his head. _Poor guy...still not ratting out my friend._

"I wish I had thought of the idea." Jer said, honestly. _Way to be a dick! _I would have hit him, but I'm suppose to be ignoring him.

I sighed, feeling bad for Luke. "It's okay. You don't look that bad." I said, comforting him.

"Are you kidding me? I can see the reflection of my face on his head!" Dylan exclaimed. _Not helping!_

Luke glared at him. Dylan happily returned it. I sighed again. "You know what, I know a spell that can make your hair grow faster. It will take a couple hours for your hair to grow back to it's original length, but it's better than being bald." I reasoned.

Luke sighed. "Thanks, Amanda." he said, calming down. I took his hand and brought him to the bathroom. Everyone else peeked their head through, so I used magic to shut and lock the door. _Nosy people._

After the spell, a little stubble grew on his head. _Huh, works pretty fast. _I unlocked the door and I went out, and Luke followed. "Take a nap and you'll be back to normal when you wake up." I ordered.

He kissed me then. It really did catch me off guard, but this time I didn't push him away. I went along with it. I know I did a good enough job when I heard a hiss. I ignored it, and continued to kiss Luke. "Okay, Luke, I think it's really time to go to bed." Alejhandra told him.

I sighed. _Momentarily forgot she was on Team Jer._ "We can continue this later." I said, seductively.

"Or you won't." Jer said, through gritted teeth. _Jealous much?_

"Speaking of which, where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"Sleep in my bed." I said, as Jer said, "Outside." We glared at each other.

"How about the couch?" Alejhandra offered. I'm guessing Luke did that, because he was soon snoring.

Jer and I were still glaring at each other, when Dylan and Alejhandra decided to leave us. "Why? Why are you doing this shit?" Jer asked, his pain so evident it broke my heart.

"We're done Jer. I can date whoever I want. I can kiss any guy I want." I reminded him. _So much for ignoring him..._Jer grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He leaned down to kiss me, but I whispered, "Please stop."

He hesitated. "Why?"

It nearly killed me, but I had to say it, "Because Luke is the guy I want." Jer let go immediately. _I'm horrible..._

He sat down on one of the beds and just sat there, with his head in his hands. My heart ached and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and apologize a million times. Instead, I went in the bathroom and cleaned it up a bit. As in, I got rid of Luke's shampoo and wiped down the toilet seat. I washed my hands and came out...to find Luke still asleep on the couch and Jer gone.

"He left with Dylan in a hurry." Alejhandra answered, taking out oil, a lot of maple syrup, two buckets, and a bag of water balloons. _Great..._

"I didn't ask." I replied, taking the bag of water balloons. "Want me to fill these up?" I offered.

Alejhandra smiled and nodded. "You aren't going to ask what they're for?" she questioned.

Normally, I would have smiled. But I still felt like shit for what happened with Jer. I sighed. "I don't really care. Just video tape whatever you're doing so I'll have it for when I do." I replied before going off into the bathroom.

Awhile later, Alejhandra came in and silently helped me with the water balloons. A couple minutes later, she broke the silence, "Want to do the exchange of information? I was going to wait until later in the week or something, but I think now is a pretty good time. You go first." _First is the worst...so I probably should go._

I sighed. "I'll have to tell you my past for you to understand what's going on now." I told her.

She nodded her head. "Well....we have plenty of time. After seeing the look on Jer's face....well, I know that for a fact." she said, softly. I know she didn't mean to hurt me, but it still stung. _I'm not even with him and I'm still managing to hurt him! I have a serious problem!_

It was quiet for a moment before I started, "My parents died on my third birthday. They were murdered and I woke up to thier screams." Just by saying this, I could hear it all over again. Like I was still...there.

"That's awful." Alejhandra stated.

I laughed without humor. "So was being tossed around different foster homes all my life. Which is why, every three years, I use to try and kill myself. I tried everything I could. Hanging, jumping of a cliff, walking into the middle of oncoming traffic, starving myself and most recently..." I trailed, then I showed my wrists.

"Go on." she whispered.

"The one where I cut my wrists I came the most close. Probably because I felt I had more reasons to. For instance, the man who murdered my parents and then the only foster parents who decided to keep me...had marked me as his wife. I was on the run from him, found out I was a witch and to top it all off, I was in love with someone I didn't think could ever love me back." I explained.

"Jer? How could you not know he loves you?!" she exclaimed.

I smiled weakly. "I got him angry a lot. I thought he hated me." I said softly.

"He could never hate you." Alejhandra argued.

"Even if he should." I muttered. "Anyways, Jer and his cousin saved me from actually committing suicide. And to sum it up quickly, I found out I had a brother, the man who killed those I cared about, Vance, fell in love with me, I found out Jer loved me, Vance made me kill him so I could be with Jer, I was with Jer, killed some really old, evil vampire who was trying to kill me, I found out I was pregnant and...."I trailed. "...Jer left." I finished, almost choking on the words.

Alejhandra's eyes widened. "He left you when you were pregnant?"

"I kinda made him leave. To help out his cousin. I was going to have the twins in six months time from that day....and he warned me that it might take longer than that, but I made him go and figured it couldn't take much longer." I explained. "But I was wrong." I added.

"How long was he gone?" she asked.

"Three years...almost four. He left...also on my birthday." I said, tying up the last water balloon.

"Your birthdays suck." she stated. I laughed and she hugged me. "Jer came back, though." she reminded me, after we were done hugging.

I sighed. _This is where it gets complicated..._ "I gave up. I got so tired of wishing for him to come back, that I just gave up all hope. And then he comes knocking on my door like nothing ever happened. He didn't even call! Or write!" I ranted, getting worked up. Then I remembered why and calmed down. "He had a good reason not to. He was out, helping people. It's what he does best. It's who he is." I said, softly.

"That doesn't mean...it didn't hurt." Alejhandra said, just as soft.

My eyes started to water. "It doesn't matter anyways. While he was gone, Luke came along. I have an arrange marriage to him." I admitted.

Her jaw dropped. "Does Jer know?" she asked, shock evident in her voice.

I shook my head. "I don't want him to know. It would destroy him even more than I already have." I said, quietly. _I'm a horrible person._

"You love Jer." Alejhandra stated. I nodded my head. "You're just using Luke. If you use Luke, like your little make-out session in the main room, you believe you can make Jer let go and you won't hurt him anymore." she guessed. _Proof how horrible I am. _Again, I just nodded my head. "Well stop!" she exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?" I asked.

"Stop wasting your time pushing Jer away, when you could just be loving him and getting out of that stupid arranged marriage!" she shrieked.

"I can't!" I shouted at her.

"Why not?!" she yelled.

"Because..." I trailed. "....I'm scared." I added softly. And it's the truth. The reason why I couldn't let Jer in, was fear. I was so scared if I trusted him...that he'd go away again. Only next time, he wouldn't go back. _I'm crazy and impulsive...why would he?_

"So what are you doing? Trying to beat him to the punch or something?" she asked, softly.

"I'm doing whatever I can....to make him let go." I admitted. _So I can too._

Alejhandra shook her head. "That's not happening. Not on my watch." she said, fiercly.

"You can't tell them anything. Especially not him." I reminded her.

She held her head up high. "I don't need to. I have my own agenda." she said, with confidence. _Great, now I'm scared of what my best friend is plotting._

I shook my head. "Enough about me. What about you?" I asked.

That made Alejhandra go quiet. I waited for her. "I had...well, the perfect life. Even when I was little. Well...until my father died when I was eight. I was blamed by everyone except my mom and my Aunt Becca..." she started. _Oh that fucking sucks!_

"Why the hell did they blame you?!" I exclaimed.

"Becuase I, I was the only one in the car that could have saved him. They felt like I was distracting him. They wanted un real things to happen like me jumping in front of him. They think I could have rescued him, and I started believing them..."

"You were only eight." I reminded her.

"I know. Anyways, I got older and met Josh. I fell madly in love with him. We went everywhere together and he meant so much to me. But...he got in a car accident and died." she said, and I could hear her pain. Almost **feel** it, it was that intense. _She really love this guy. And she lost him. It's left scars on her...more than the ones on her heart._

"So you cut yourself." I stated.

She nodded. "Then I met Dylan. I didn't plan on falling in love with him...but I did. He made my life perfect again, even while I dealt with my Aunt Becca's death." she explained. "Except...I feel like ever since, someone's been watching me. And not in a creepy stalker way, but in a scary murderer way. I've been seeing things and having nightmares." she said, shuddering.

I hugged her. _I don't want to pry...but I have to know. _"What are the nightmares about?" I asked.

"Everyone who's dead is there. And Josh is...trying to warn me. Well, I think he is." she admitted. _From what, though. That is the question._

"Maybe it's a rogue. They're on the rise." I guessed.

I meant to reassure her, but I think I scared her more. "What the hell would one of those want with me?!" she asked, her eyes wide.

I sighed. _Wrong thing to bring up. Great going Amanda. _"I don't know, Alejhandra. However, I do know you have Dylan. He loves you so much. He'll protect you from whatever it is Josh is warning you about." I said, patting her back gently.

It was silent. "People still care about you after they die, right?" Alejhandra asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course." I replied. "But...I think they care about you enough to let you go so you can move on and live your life. So you can be happy." I concluded. Which is why I've hesitated on bringing my parents back. I mean...they let go, right? I want them back in my life. I want to see them again and see how well Adam and I are. That we've met and are living together and have our own families. But I don't want to bring them back if they don't want to. _Only it's impossible to find that out..._

Alejhandra nodded her head. _There's something I have to know.... _"Alejhandra...if you could bring back Josh...would you?" I asked her.

She was in thought for awhile. When she didn't answer, I talked again, "I know I can't completely comprehend how you feel, but I do know that you always remember your first love. That's how the saying goes. But there's also another saying, that I strongly believe in." I told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Everything happens for a reason." I stated. And it's true. There's a reason she's lost so much. It's made her stronger and brought her and Dylan together. And her being with Dylan, lead her to being my best friend. Where that takes us, who knows. _But it's all happening for a reason..._

She nodded her head and smiled slightly. "You're right."

We both hugged, officially ending this exchange. Even though it hurt bringing up the past...in a way it felt good. To finally confide in someone and share all your fears up to the present day....and know you're not alone.

"Alright, let's set up this prank!" I exclaimed.

"You do know it's on Luke, right? And that by helping me, you are aiding in my plan?" she questioned. _Ehh just details._

I shrugged. "I never said I made smart choices." _My impulsive decisions really show that. _She just laughed and I helped her fill the buckets with maple syrup and put them where they belong. We then put the oil all over the floor near the couch Luke was sleeping on.

His hair was long enough, so I used a spell to put his hair back to normal. "You should have kept the spell the way it was. He could have hair longer than both of ours together. That would be hilarious." Alejhandra suggested.

I giggled. "Sorry, I'll be needing him later. I'd prefer him not to be hairy." I reminded her.

Alejhandra chose to ignore my comment, clearly putting on her Team Jer shirt. _I see how it is. _We staked out in the bathroom, water balloons at hand, just waiting for him to wake up. _Any minute now...._

Luke stirred. He sat up and started yawning...which is when we started pelting him with water balloons. Thirty-five water balloons later, Alejhandra and I were out of ammunition and laughing hysterically on the bathroom floor. Luke's face was just priceless!

But you know what makes it even better? When he tried to get up and find out who it was, he slipped on the oil and landed on a string that triggered the syrup buckets spilling **all**over him. Alejhandra and I laughed so hard, I don't know about her, but I almost pissed my pants.

Moments later, Jer and Dylan walked in. They took one look at the big mess and started laughing. Jer's melodic laugh made me feel good. However, I straightened up. _After all,_ _I am suppose to be defending Luke._

"Who's responsible for this?" Luke asked, exasperated.

"The same person who did the first couple of pranks: Alejhandra." I answered. Dylan smiled, clearly liking Alejhandra's evil side.

"Hey! I may have come up with this idea, but you helped me carry it out. You get partial credit." Alejhandra reasoned. _Uh they aren't suppose to know that!_

"Nope, it's all yours. I'm not even laughing." I replied, but when I saw Luke, it took all my self control not to burst out into laughter again.

"Anymore." she muttered.

Luke growled. "I'm not cleaning this shit up." he stated. Alejhandra and I left the bathroom so he could take a shower.

"You didn't do anything to his shampoo this time, did you?" I asked her, as Dylan called room service.

"Nah, I don't do the same thing on the same person twice. Well, not in the same day." she told me. _Ahaha okay._

"Okay so what are we doing next? Cutting holes in most of his clothes?" I asked.

She smiled wide. "Sure. But let's leave a couple pairs of clothes untouched. He was to wear **something**." she shuddered.

I rolled my eyes. _He could buy new clothes...but I see your point. _As we started cutting through some of his clothes, Dylan started helping. Jer just sat back, quietly, and stared. _Is he still hurting? Or is he mad at me? He should be. He should be so mad he'll never talk to me again and then he'll move on and..._

"So, if you care so much about Luke, why are you cutting up his shit?" Jer asked, breaking the silence. _Good question._

I smiled. "It's funny. And it's just a joke. He can take it. **He**doesn't get all PMSy over these kind of pranks." I said, turning my attention to cutting Luke's clothes. And really, Luke will get mad. I know he will. But he won't get mad at me. _Jer would...he's get all pissy and sexy..._

"Which time are you reffering to? The time you locked me out of my house and whenever I tried to get in, I got zapped? Or the time you blew up all the toilets in the house, except the one you were using?" Jer asked, just naming a few of my little pranks.

"Doesn't matter, I got you mad all the time. My favorite was annoying Jackie, making her go complain to you and then you storming in so I could piss you off even more. But you couldn't do anything, because if you did Jackie would get more annoying! You got so pissed!" I laughed. _Ahhh those were some good times. Things weren't as complicated._

Alejhandra asked Dylan, "Who's Jackie?"

"Jer's sister." Dylan answered.

"Hey, I was nice until you got me mad." Jer argued, referring to what I had said.

"Yeah but you got mad so easily. Which is why I called you PMS Jer." I stated. Everyone started laughing.

"PMS Jer? Can't believe I didn't come up with that one!" Dylan chuckled. Jer put his head in hands muttering unintelligibly.

We finished destroying Luke's stuff, and decided to head out. Without him. "I should leave him a note telling him where we're headed..." I started.

"Already taken care of." Alejhandra stated, pushing me through the door. _Pushy girl!_

We got to the parking lot, and Jer decided that he was driving. "It's my car." I whined, as I got in the back seat. _Stupid boy._

"You don't know where we're headed." Jer reasoned. I slumped in my seat, defeated.

"It's alright. I don't know where we're going either." Alejhandra said, patting by shoulder to comfort me.

Realization hit me. "If you don't know where we're going...what did you tell Luke?" I asked.

Dylan turned around and smiled at Alejhandra. "So that's why you told the secretary that she had a date with him at eight and to meet at the check in desk." he said, sounding proud of her. _Oh she's good._

I bit my lip and looked out the window. _No need to let her know I'm proud too. _The rest of the ride was silent, except for the occasionally asking of 'Are we there yet?' that Alejhandra supplied.

"Are we there yet?" Alejhandra asked, for the tenth time.

Dylan chuckled. "As a matter of fact, we are."

Dylan helped Alejhandra out of the car like a gentleman and Jer offered to help me out, but I declined. "Where are we?" I asked, surveying the area. It was now dark out and kinda creepy. _I have a weird feeling about this place..._

"This is an abandoned cabin Dylan and I use to hang out at whenever our mothers were staying in Vegas and decided to take us with them." Jer explained.

"We would sneak out here to drink, without our parents finding out." Dylan added. _Why hide it? I never did with my foster parents...then again, I also got transferred to a new place._

"Is there any alcohol here **now**?" I asked.

"There should be."

"Good, what are we waiting for?" I said, walking ahead. Alejhandra was by my side, but she looked...nervous? "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I have that feeling..." she trailed, her voice barely above a whisper. _Maybe it will make her feel better if Dylan and Jer check out around here._

"Hey, can you guys look around the area? I'm feeling creeped out." I told them, not mentioning that Alejhandra feels like someone wants to murder her right now_. _

The boys nodded. "We'll be back." they said, simultaneously. I opened the door, and let Alejhandra go first. I checked behind us, just to make sure nothing was there. _Coast is clear..._

A moment later, there were voices outside the door that didn't belong to Jer and Dylan. Alejhandra froze and I used magic to get a huge chunk of wood that was conveniently stacked near a fireplace. I silently handed one over to Alejhandra and got one for myself. "Use it if you have to." I told her. She nodded her head, completely focused on the door.

I held my piece of wood in one hand and lifted the other. Using magic, I swung open the door. Standing in the doorway, were two extremely muscular guys. Both were brunettes, only one had his hair longer and it was lighter. The other had short, dark brown hair. The one with dark hair had blue eyes and the one with light hair had brown eyes. They smiled.

"Magic? That's hot." the one with dark hair commented. "My name is Ian." he added.

The other one was checking out Alejhandra. "My name is Dave." he told her. "What's your name, baby?" he asked her.

I noticed her grip tighten around the wood. _Uh oh. _"Alejhandra." she answered.

Dave took a step forward, but I used wind to push him back. He looked at me with irritation. "What are you two doing out here?" I asked.

"We smelt some friends and came to look for them. However, we ended up seeing you pretty ladies instead." Ian answered. He looked me over and smiled. "So you're a witch, huh? We're vampires." he told me. _Like I asked._

"My name is Amanda. Yes, I'm a witch." I answered, growing irritated. _Wait, smelt friends? _"Who are your-" I started, before being rudely interrupted.

"I think I've heard of you." Ian stated. _Oh really?_

"Yeah, I heard your name too, Alejhandra. It was right in the dictionary, next to gorgeous." Dave said, taking a step towards Alejhandra.

"I'm not interested." she said, simply, making Dave stop in his tracks. He looked confused. _What has he never had a girl reject him?_

"No, Dave, I really heard of Amanda before. You were in that fight against the brothers, right?" he asked. I nodded my head and he smiled. "Ass-kicking, beautiful witch. Lucky night."

I smirked. "For you." _And me. Jer will be back any minute now and since Alejhandra got rid of my previous person, I'm using you. Yes, I'm that much of a horrible person._

I put down my piece of wood and Alejhandra kept hers. The guys entered and shut the door. "So, who were your friends?" I asked.

They both laughed. _Okay? _"They aren't exactly our friends. Just some losers we knew when we were little. Thought we could, rough 'em up again, like the good old days." Dave explained, still trying to impress Alejhandra. Her eyes narrowed.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you were the tough, bad boys when you were in school?" I verified. _Basically the bullies._

"You know it, babe." he said, seductively. Only, it wasn't seductive at all because I really wasn't interested. But I pretended to be anyways...

Ian was about to kiss me, but Dylan and Jer came in just in time. "Oh hey, those are them. The kids we use to beat up." Ian said.

I got away from Ian so fast, it wasn't even funny. _It's one thing to use someone who's just a jerk. But a jerk who beat up the man I love? I don't think so._

Dylan was by Alejhandra's side and Jer was by mine within seconds. Dylan draped his arm over Alejhandra's shoulder. "So, Alejhandra, you met Dave." he stated. "Dave, Alejhandra is my girlfriend." he said, happily.

I felt Jer's arm wrap around my waist. He pulled me to him and I didn't even bother fighting. This wasn't just about us, this was him facing his past. "Amanda, is my girlfriend **and** the mother of my two children." _Way to put it out there._

Ian shook his head. "No way."

"Yeah, why would they want you guys?" Dave added.

That pissed me off. And I wasn't alone. "Why **wouldn't** we want them?!" we exclaimed.

"Dylan is brilliant! He's sweet, protective, and downright sexy!" Alejhandra shouted.

"Yeah! And Jer's intelligent and while he's a gentleman he is amazing in bed." I stated. _Okay, the last part soo slipped. _"The twins we have are living proof." I added.

Ian and Dave were quiet. "But we're-" Dave started.

"Like I said, not interested." Alejhandra stated.

"What are you two losers going to do? Let these girls do all the fighting for you?" Ian asked. Guess he knows nothing will ever happen, so why not make a fool out of himself?

Dylan and Jer shared a look and let Alejhandra and I go. Then they punched Ian and Dave in the face, and the fight began. Being vampires, they decided to leave us girls who don't have insanely good eyesight with a blurred vision as they fought. Regardless, we cheered on Jer and Dylan. Although not seeing made it a bit difficult...

Finally, it all stopped. Ian and Dave were on the floor with bruises all over their face and Jer and Dylan stood over them, looking barely touched. _Impressive._

"You guys got stronger...over the years..." Ian commented, spitting blood on the floor.

"And apparently good enough for hot babes." Dave said, getting up. He helped Ian up and they made their way to the door. "Uhh sorry for the trouble."

Alejhandra ran up to them. "Tell your friends!" she said, before slamming the door on their faces. She then ran up to Dylan and kissed him.

Jer was staring at me and I stared back. "So I'm amazing in bed?" he asked, smirking. I turned away to hide my blush. _I had a feeling I would regret that..._

It was silent. "I need a drink." I stated, heading off to the kitchen.

And that's what I did. I drank all my problems away, all the stress away.

Which is the most stupid thing you can ever do... in Vegas.

**A/N: I'm leaving you there!!! How was it??? Please tell me in a review!!!! I don't promise to update really soon, but I do promise to update!**

**On the other hand: There are other stories to read. Like, the new stories I'm writing with Hira. Forbidden and Behind Closed Doors. There are two POV for each story, Hira is writing one and I am writing one for each. Please check 'em out!!!! I'm also reading this wicked addicting story, Twisted. The author is amazing and updates a lot (God bless her soul!) so check that out too.**

**Until next time.... - Sam**


	13. Married

**A/N: Okay, so if you read the title, you probably aren't very interested in this author's note. So I'll do you a favor, and shut up! - Sam**

**Married**

I woke up because Alejhandra had started shaking me. "What?" I groaned. She handed my the glass of water and two advil (which soooo wasn't going to be enough for this killer hangover) and I took it greedily.

_Oh my god...What the hell happened last night? Damn, how much did I drink?_

"What exactly happened last night?" Alejhandra asked, her voice wavering. _Is it bad that I have no idea?_

"I don't know..." Jer said, from outside the door? _How did he get there? _"...It's quite hard to remember." he added. That's when I looked down and realized, to my embarrassment, that I was naked. Oh yeah, you read that right.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED?!" I screamed. What can I say, hangover Amanda isn't very pleasant. I know this, because Alejhandra flinched and I had a feeling Jer knew what was coming. I got up and Alejhandra handed me my robe.

I then stormed outside and slapped Jer. "You had sex with me?! While I was drunk?!" I hissed. "You're low, Jer. I never expected you to go this low." Now, I know what you're thinking. You love the guy, stupid bitch, so stop complaining. But...I need him to let go. Or else...I'm scared I'll run right into his arms and the he'll be gone. Again.

Jer looked at me and I could see the pain I had just inflicted and I wanted to take it back instantly but I didn't show it. Jer never did say anything, gave Dylan a small look and left. I sat on the car and put my head in my hands. _I'm so fucked up..._

I could feel Dylan's glare, and I deserved it. However, that didn't mean I had to meet it. "Just for your personal information, Amanda," Dylan started, "He didn't have sex with you. You wanted him to, telling him how you loved him still, and do you know how much that hurt him?! No he did not have sex with you, because he respects a woman. That's how both of us were brought up. He still loves you, so much that you can't even imagine. But he would never have sex with you without your sober consent."

I looked up, full of guilt and depression. Why do I do that? Why do I hurt the people I care about? Not only have I hurt Jer, but I didn't have a reason. I'm a monster...how can Jer still love me? Why is he still holding on? Can't he see how much better he would be without me?

"Dylan..." Alejhandra started, her voice strong. _Oh, she came out? I didn't even notice... _"Go get Jer, we're all going to have a talk." _Oh no, I can't face him!_

The minute Dylan was gone, I burst into tears. I felt completely weak, shallow and one hundred percent depressed. _If it was back in the old days...I would attempt. _The thought scared me, so it took a minute to realize who's arms were wrapped around me. _Alejhandra, my best friend!_

"Amanda, listen I know you love him. Trust me, he's not going to hurt you anymore. Accept him, he needs it. You need it." she told me. I listened to her and knew she was right. Jer wasn't hurting me, I was hurting him. And myself. _Okay...so maybe this is wrong. But I don't know how to stop it... I'm still scared._

I stayed silent as I dealt with this inner struggle. "You know the saying 'when you're drunk, you tell nothing but the truth?'" she asked and I nodded. _Yeah, it's similar to the saying about your dreams telling you what you truly want. To bad I'm even confused in my own damn dreams... _"Well, that's how we all know you love him. It's not only in your eyes, but you two are married now." she continued.

Well that makes...wait a second. Did she say **married**? I looked up. "W-W-What?!" I exclaimed. _Me?!?! Married?!?!_

She nodded her head. "And do not tell me you aren't secretly happy cause I see it in your eyes." ....Kind of. I mean, now Jer is mine and I'm possessive so I like that kind of thing. And...well... I like knowing I belong to him. But like Alejhandra pointed out, it's a secret! He will not get to know any of this, because I'm still all mixed up and I should have myself figured out before I let him know anything.

I sighed and nodded. "I don't regret it." Which, wasn't completely true. No, I don't regret marrying Jer because I love him. It's just the marriage itself. I mean, I always pictured...well, remembering my wedding for one thing! And not having a two die wedding ring. However, as I examined the ring, it did have some diamonds, which are a girl's best friend. However, it said, 'Happy Marriage' inscribed on it. _Wow!!!_

Alejhandra chuckled and we both walked inside.

"When he comes back, apologize." she ordered. _She's ordering me, Amanda fucking Tucker, to do something!_

"But-"

"Damn it Amanda, you love him. It was a mistake. He respected you, now hold up your end and apologize."

Now, I'm telling you, anyone else but Alejhandra and I would have caused them physical pain for trying to order me around. But, she's my best friend with a good point. So I just sighed and nodded. "I can't believe I'm married." I stated. Think of it this way, I never even thought I would meet a guy that I would actually date for longer than a week, nevermind fall in love with, have kids with and then marry at Vegas.

"You're not going to accept it, are you?" she asked. _Well..._

"Oh, I accept it alright, but Jer doesn't need to know that." Being married to Jer while making me feel nervous (not many marriages last these days) but excited. I mean a ring, together forever and all that good stuff. _But I still can't show Jer that...I'm not ready to give in just yet. I'm still unsure if it's the right thing to do._

Alejhandra chuckled. "There's the old Amanda!" _Hellz yeah!_

Suddenly Jer and Dylan came through the door, both silent. We all stayed quiet, clearly for our own reasons. _Mine being not wanting to say something that would blow my cover... _"Well...this is awkward." Alejhandra stated, breaking the silence. We couldn't help but laugh.

I stopped when Alejhandra motioned towards my vampire, giving me a 'do it or I'll do it for you' look. -sigh- "Jer... I'm sorry. I was scared and pissed off. I had no right to do that." I said, softly. Like he always does, he forgave me instantly, it was clear in his eyes. _At least he's happy..._

"To be honest, I would have done the same thing." _Sweetie, I doubt that. You're the nice one in this relationship._

"Go give your husband a kiss!" Dylan exclaimed. In response, Alejhandra threw a pillow at him. _Thank you!_

I raised an eyebrow. "In **his**dreams." Normally, I would say in you're dreams. But that would just be creepy if Dylan was dreaming about me and Jer kissing, I mean if he sees it he sees it but to dream about it???

Not waiting for a response, I went into one of the bathroom's and took a shower. After I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and headed out the door. I should have checked, it was pretty inconsiderate of me. But...it's me, so of course I just so happen to walk out and see one of the most intense make out sessions I've ever seen.

Dylan currently had Alejhandra pressed on the bed and I assume you know what they're doing. "Oh my God! Oh my damn!" I exclaimed, planning on leaving in a minute. Of course, Dylan had jumped off Alejhandra probably scared out of his mind (after all, I did totally just sneak up on them there) while Alejhandra got up.

So there I stood, in my towel with my eyes wide. "What?!" Jer asked, quickly rushing into the room. _Someone's on edge!_

I pointed at Dylan and Alejhandra. "Hot ass make-out session!" Dylan and Jer thought this was just the funniest thing and started laughing, while Alejhandra got more red than a tomato. I wiggled my eyebrows at her. _Awww it's so cute how she's embarrassed! _

"We should go..." she mumbled. I got out my favorite pair of jeans and my Phantom of the Opera t-shirt and got dressed. Then I picked up my stuff and so did Alejhandra and we were out! Dylan got Alejhandra though before she could make it out, and I looked back.

"She's mad." Jer stated. _Girls don't get mad for shit like that! Well...not this one._

"Nah, just embarrassed..." I trailed, then I yelled at them, "WE DON'T CARE! WE'VE SEEN WORSE!" That caused Alejhandra to laugh, making everything lighter.

I turned and hopped in the car and soon Alejhandra was next to me. I handed her my phone with a message on it, _'That was hot._'

She erased and replied, '_Really? It was nice haha'_

_'Have you guys done it?'_

_'Nope but it's getting there.' _And they've been together for awhile...huh...

_'Oh dear!' _After Alejhandra read it she laughed, snapped it shut, and handed it back. _Alright, so she hasn't had sex with Dylan yet. When she does, it has to be special!_

I thought of possibilities until we reached the hotel. Once we got back to the room, we walked in and saw Luke sleeping on the couch. Well, he was sleeping until we closed the door. Then he fell off the couch.

"YOU!" he shrieked at Alejhandra. _Uh oh...what now?_

"ME!" she exclaimed.

"You set me up with the secretary!" _Nice._

She smiled proudly. "I did! Great wasn't it?"

"Not at all! I had to sit through two hours of her yapping about herself, then to top it **all off** she tried making out with me!" _Poor guy. He should have been happy that someone is interested in him...because it's kinda obvious I'm not..._

"Good! Now leave Amanda alone." she growled, with authority.

"No." _Brave little sucker!_

"I guess you're going to have to now." Alejhandra said, smiling. _I know that smile...evil smile...she wouldn't...._

"Why do you say that, human?" _Damn, now he's asking for it using that on her!_

"Alejhandra, don't do it..." I warned. If she told Luke about me getting married, it would kill him. Especially since it's not coming from me! And **everyone** is watching!

"First, don't call me a human, cause you're human too you fucking warlock. Second, she's married now. To Jer. Not to you. To JER!" she said, calmly.

"Now you've done it..." I mumbled. I felt guilty looking at him. He wasn't angry, no, not anymore. He was hurt.

"You-you're married?" he asked. I couldn't say anything so I just sighed, nodded and held up my ring finger.

"Now leave." Jer said.

Surprisingly, he laughed a humorless laugh. "I'm going." Luke mumbled and snapped his fingers and his bag was packed.

As he picked up his bag and headed to the door I exclaimed, "You don't have to go!"

"No, I do. I knew you always loved him, but I never wanted to admit it. Have a nice life together." he said with soft eyes and walked out the door. _I really hate myself._

Alejhandra sat down on the couch. "Damn, I feel bad."

"Tell me about it." I sighed before sitting next to her. I was tired, but I couldn't get Luke out of my head. I had to fix things.

_'Luke, I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to hear it, but it really wasn't my idea...well, not while I was sober.' _I explained through thought.

After a couple minutes, I didn't expect him to reply. But he did. _'Amanda, there's always one that you can't have. For me, that would be you. At least I can say I got to try.' _

I cuddled up with Alejhandra and my eyes started closing. _'You're a great guy, Luke. You're girl is out there...I'm just not her.'_

_'I hope so.' _was the last thing I heard Luke say before I fell asleep.

_I was back with the log, and it was slipping fast. Luke was no longer above me, for he had given up. However, Jer still waited below. Stubbornly, I clung to the log. But it was slipping fast. If I held on much longer, both Jer and I would die._

_So I did the most difficult thing I could ever do..._

_I let go._

_And Jer caught me._

I woke up with a jolt and was in shock. _Did I just...decide what I was going to do?_

I didn't hae much time to think about this, though, because Alejhandra was gasping for air. I moved off the couch and Dylan cuddled Alejhandra in his arms. "You're here! Oh thank God!" she exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend. She then twisted her way out of his arms and leaped on me then on Jer. _Ummm...okay?_

"Did we miss something?" I asked Dylan. He shrugged and dragged her into the bathroom. _Probably to finish what they started earlier..._

"So...we're alone." Jer stated.

I wanted nothing more than to pounce Jer and tell him everything that I've been holding in since he had left, but I had more control than that. _I have to make sure.... _"I think we should get rid of the Vegas marriage." I said, in a weak voice. _This whole voicing your feelings thing is difficult! _"It was a mistake, and...you shouldn't be with me, I hurt you. I always do." _Then again, I hurt everyone._

"You hurt me? Amanda are you crazy?!" he asked. _Probably. _"I'm the one who left for so long and let you raise two kids alone...on your own. I understand why you're mad." _But I'm not mad! Not at you!_

"No you don't, Jer! Not one bit! I wished for **so** long that you would come back! But you didn't, not until now." I replied. _After waiting...not seeing your face everyday....not sure where you were, doubting myself and you....how can things just go back?_

He sighed. "I do understand. I understand the pain, cause I felt it too. Who do you think was on my mind all those years? The rogues? No, it was you and our kids! You got to see the kids grow up all those years!" _Never thought about that...he was alone. I had the twins, Riley, my brother and Jessica. He was by himself... except the times where he was with Tiffany. He loves me, of course it wasn't just one way._

"Just...Jer. Get rid of the marriage. I...don't want it." I said. And it's true. Vegas marriages are so not romantic! Especially since I don't remember **any** of it!

"Neither do I." Jer said. _Wow, didn't see that coming. Ouch. _"I want a real marriage. You know it's best if you're with me. You want to be with me, I'll die for you. Amanda, I love you." he told me, completely erasing any previous doubts I ever had in him.

"FINE! I QUIT! I FREAKIN LOVE YOU, OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I shrieked in true Amanda fashion.

Just then, Dylan burst in through the door. "I KNEW IT!" _Shut up! _Then he was pulled back by Alejhandra and Jer's lips were on mine.

The only thing on my mind, was Jer. How one arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and his tongue met mine. His hand traced my spine as my hands explored his chest. I had almost forgotten how amazing it was kissing Jer. _And I don't have to worry about it, because he's all mine and is so not going anywhere._

I was so caught up in Jer, I didn't notice Alejhandra come in. Reluctantly, I pulled back once I did. "Can we at least get rid of the Vegas marriage? I promise, I'll be with you afterwards."

"On one condition." Jer said. _Oh so now he's calling the shots??? That's hot._

"What?"

"Once we get rid of the Vegas marriage, we get a real marriage. Right away."

I felt nervous, because marriage is huge. Then I thought about how when I first told Jer about me being pregnant, his dad thought it was because I wanted him to marry me. _Psht, your son is the one who wants it....okay, so do I. _I sighed, giving in. I nodded, "Fine." Translation? FUCK YEAH!

Then I waited. Alejhandra clearly heard everything that was just said, and she was waiting for the one question that every best friends prays to hear from their good friend after hearing news of the wedding. So, I waited a bit, just to tease her. "Alejhandra?"

She looked up and I could see the excitement in her eyes. "Yes?" she said, her voice controlled.

"Would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"YES!" she exclaimed, causing me to smile. _Such excitement..._

"And you know you're my best man, right?" Jer said to Dylan. _Duhh Jer. He's not Jackie! _

Dylan laughed and gave Jer a hug. "Congratulations, man." _I'm obviously the lucky one here, buddy!_

I had completely lost Alejhandra who was in her own little world, walking off while repeating, "I get to plan a **wedding**, I get to plan a **wedding**!" I smiled at the thought. I'm getting married. Jer will forever be mine. And it will be a wonderful wedding, because Alejhandra is planning it!

Dylan was making a phone-call and I shook my head. If it weren't for Dylan and Jer being friends, I wouldn't have met Alejhandra. If it weren't for Alejhandra, I know for a fact I would still be stubborn. Who knows, I could have actually succeeded in getting rid of Jer if it wasn't for her stopping to make me think. I owe Alejhandra, because not only did she give me my life back, she also became my best friend.

I know just how to pay her back.

**A/N: Yay!!!! Everyone happy dance!!!! *happy dances* So, everything is where it should be at last!!!! How long do you think THAT will last? *evil laughter* Anyways, review and tell me what you think!! Oh, if you want to know more about what happened while they were drunk, I really hope you read He Who Died. It tells you!!! And it's an amazing story, so it's like two in one deal!!!! Ahaha thanks for reading! - Sam**


	14. Last Day

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for awhile but it's because... I'm not even going to give you an excuse this time, it's just because. Sorry for the long wait!! Enjoy the chapter! - Sam**

**Last Day**

Alejhandra was in the shower and I handed Dylan the list of things he'll need to make tonight's night at the cabin completely romantic and perfect! "So here's the plan. You're going to buy all that and set it up however you like in the cabin. Jer can help you and make sure you get in some hunting. I'm going to take Alejhandra and distract her with some of the wedding plans, but we will meet here at five. I'll then dress her up and get her ready for your little romantic night together and then we'll break the news that it's just you and her. Got it?"

Both boys nodded their heads fiercly, all pumped up for this mission. Dylan took the list and looked it over and his eyes widened when he got to the last thing on the list. "A condom?!"

I smirked. "Never used one before?" Jer chuckled and Dylan just glared.

"I'm serious. Why am I--"

"You'll be alone in a cabin, an extremely romantic setting set up by yours truly, and you've been together for how long? It's time, but the condom. I can assure you, it will most likely happen." I told him.

He thought about it for a bit. "Yeah, but what will she think that I just so happen to have a condom? It will seem planned, wont it?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because it **is** planned. Well, by me. Just tell her that it's my idea if she seems offended by the idea, but I don't think she will be."

Dylan nodded his head and Jer patted his back. I heard the shower stop and it was time to switch topics so Alejhandra can be left clueless. "Jer, did you call my brother and let him know about the wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah. I called him and he told everyone. Although I don't think the kids really understand." Jer told me.

"Understand what?" Alejhandra asked, coming out in a towel. Dylan stared at her and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"We told the kids about the wedding. But they don't really understand what marriage is." Jer informed her.

"No worries. Riley will tell them for us." I added. Alejhandra had to lean over to get some close and I covered both boys eyes.

"Oh come on!" Dylan complained, he tried to move my hand but I threatened to burn him so he was good and stopped. Alejhandra got her clothes, looked at the three of us and laughed.

"Nice, Amanda." She said before heading to the bathroom. I released the boys and got on my shoes. Once Alejhandra came out I went in the bathroom and fixed my hair and make-up.

I got out and they were in the middle on a conversation. "....we're going to be hunting." Jer finished.

Alejhandra nodded her head. "Well what are we doing at five?" _Shit I never told them what to say for that...better think quick..._

"One last dinner in Vegas and I think we should stay sober. So we'll just spend time together and then tomorrow morning we can leave." I told her. "Right guys?"

They both nodded. "Sweet! Let's go then!" Alejhandra said, excited. _And just wait until tonight..._

Alejhandra put on her shoes and Dylan was talking to her. I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet. I went over to Jer and gave him a kiss. "Have fun." I wished him.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you'll have more fun."

I bit my lip. "I don't know... I'm not really good at this kind of stuff..." I trailed.

"Don't worry, love. You have Alejhandra. I'm sure the two of you will do just fine." He reassured me, caressing my face gently. _He's too good..._

"You have way too much confidence in me. Especially with my best friend who makes me even crazier than normal. How do you know we aren't going to do something stupid and not make wedding plans at all?" I asked, teasing him.

Jer was in thought for a minute. "Now that you mention it, I don't think this is such a great idea. You have been known to get into trouble--" He started but was cut off when I kissed him again.

"You worry too much." I stated, pulling away. "I should go now." I said, glancing at the clock. _12:15..._

Jer wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him. "I think you should stay." Before I could say anything his lips were moving against my own, and I didn't give a damn about leaving. My hands reached into that beautiful mop of hair and pulled him towards me. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and I greedily allowed his entrance. He pushed me against the wall, his hands on my hips.

"At least we're not the only ones being caught on the verge of having sex." Alejhandra mumbled. I pushed Jer away, with all my strength, and he barely moved. But he moved enough so he wasn't kissing me anymore and I could laugh and appreciated Alejhandra's comment.

"Nice, lovie. Now they're make-out session can be interrupted like ours was." Dylan said, happily. Jer chuckled, gave me a quick kiss and went by Dylan.

I smirked. "Only difference is, we weren't on the verge of sex." I told him. "As a matter of fact, we're not having sex until we're married."

Everyone in the room looked shocked, especially Jer. "Why not?!" He cried out.

"What happened last time we had sex?"

He was in thought and then he said, "Ohh. You're worried about getting pregnant before the wedding?" _As if!_

I laughed. "No, it's just the excuse I'm using so I can make you wait."

"Amanda, it's been years. I don't want to wait and I don't think you do either." He reasoned. Yes, we were both aware we were talking about our sex life in front of someone else. We just didn't care because they're our good friends.

"But see I do want to wait. If we wait just a few more months..." I started.

Jer glared at me. "Months? We got that annulment this morning and we have to wait months to get officially married?" _Shit, forgot to tell him about that. I want a Spring wedding, the start of new life. Perfect time to start a new marriage._

"We'll talk about this later. Alejhandra have stuff to do. BYE!" I exclaimed before grabbing Alejhandra's hand and running out.

Once we got to my car we both started laughing. "You didn't tell your fiance when you were getting married?" Alejhandra asked once I started driving downtown.

"Well he wouldn't have gotten the vegas marriage annuled if I told him it was in Spring."

"You two already act like a married couple with all the shit you hide from each other." She laughed.

I fake laughed then aruptly stopped. "Not funny. I'm still freaking out about the fact that I agreed to get married in the first place." I told her as I parked the car. I got out and put quarters in the parking meter. Alejhandra was at my side. I was about to walk around looking for a store but she grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked in my best whiney voice.

"We can't arrange a wedding if you aren't one hundred percent sure this is what you want." She said, softly.

I took in a deep breath. "Well...I know I want to marry him. I just...feel weird. Alejhandra, I never pictured myself finding love. Every little girl plans her wedding, but once it actually comes around it's scary. I...I can't even picture it." I admitted.

She hugged me. "We'll go through some simple things, then get into the finer details after. You know how you want your wedding, you're just not sure what your options are. My job is to show you all those options and help you along the way! I'm your right-hand girl on this one!"

We hugged again and then went off shopping. There weren't many stores, a lot with sexy lingerie (and I picked up some for the honeymoon, now I just have to hide them) and the ones that could help us didn't have what we were looking for. So we went back to the hotel and did some online searching. Since it's going to be a backyard wedding, and it's spring, most things are light pink. Even the save the dates!

Five came around and I got Alejhandra into a pretty teal, strapless dress that drapes in a way that accentuates all her curves and covered only a third of her thigh. I straightened her hair and left it down because if it was up it would just get all messed up later if all went according to plan. I applied very little make-up, just using it to accent her already beautiful face structure. I gave her one of my pairs of silver heels and she was done.

"Viola!" I said, letting Alejhandra see herself in the mirror.

Her eyes widened and she smiled at me. "You're amazing, you know that? My personal wardrobe fairie!" She giggled.

I laughed. "It's the least I could do for all you've done for me."

"I didn't do much, it was all there already." She reminded me. "But since you're giving me credit for it, do I get to dress you up?!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Actually, you don't....you have a date waiting for you." I said as I opened the door for her.

Alejhandra raised an eyebrow but walked through the door anyway. Dylan was wearing black dress pants, black button-down shirt and a white tie. If he wasn't Alejhandra's, and I wasn't completely in love with Jer, I would so be all over that!

Dylan and Alejhandra were staring at each other and I waited a good five minutes before pushing her forward. "Alright, you two have a nice, romantic evening ahead. So get going!" I ordered before shoo'ing them out. As soon as they were out I ran towards the window and peeked out. I saw them get into Alejhandra's car and then they were off. _Hope everything goes well...._

I felt Jer's arms wrap around me and I leaned into him. "I missed you." I said, softly.

"Amanda we haven't been--"

I turned in his arms so I was facing him. "I meant when you were gone for years. I know we already talked about it...but I just want you to know how much I missed you. And how happy I am to have you back in my life." I confessed.

"I know that, my love. I'm estatic you allowed me back."

I buried my face in his chest. "I should have sooner."

"Yes. It was torture being able to see you but not touch you. And the whole Puke thing..." He trailed and I could feel the anger radiating off him.

I suddenly remembered the diamond bracelet on my wrist and I pulled away. "Shit! I should have given this back."

Jer looked at the bracelet and sighed. "He wanted you to have it, Amanda. Just...keep it in a box where I will never see it or something. As much as I hate to admit it, the bastard was there for you when I couldn't be. You guys probably...yeah I don't really want to know what happened with him while I was gone. But, he is part of your life. Giving back some bracelet isn't going to change things."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. "What did I do to deserve a great guy like you?" Instead of answering me his lips met mine. The kiss was full of passion and love, all for me.

I felt my mind start to go as my emotions got the best of me and started exploring. It took an incredible amount of strength to pull away. "Jer...I meant what I said about not having sex until after we're married." I told him.

His bottom lip stuck out and he looked adorable. "Can I ask why?"

"I just think it would be more special if we waited!" I exclaimed.

He leaned foward and kissed me, this time it was gentle. _He's going to wait... _"We'll do this your way. If you want to wait, we'll wait. We're still sharing a bed, though, that's not negotiable."

I smiled. "I bet it could be."

Jer growled. "Don't underestimate me, dear." _Ahh he's so sexy when he's all mad...._

I smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

Our night alone after Jer and I's little play fight (which he did end up winning), we talked for the whole night. He held me in his strong arms and we caught up on what we missed. I told him about everything I could remember from the moment I was away from him to when he came back to me. I also told him why I was so hesitant and about my dream/nightmare. He told me about the convo he had with Luke, which I ended up fessing up to listening to. But apparently I hadn't listened well enough because turns out Jer **knew** about my arranged marriage to Luke.

"Yeah, the fucker brought it up. Rubbed my face in it."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, snuggling closer to him. "And please don't refer to Luke as fucker. He let me go, before I gave in." I added.

Jer sighed. "When he shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"That may be so, but it's over now." I reminded him.

Jer held me and I was just about to snooze off when he said something, "I didn't tell you something. I've been...keeping it a secret." I got up at the sound of this. _Jer never keeps secrets unless they are really big..._

"You can tell me anything."

"Promise you won't get mad?" He asked, which caught me off guard. _What the hell did he do that I might get mad at?!?!_

"I can't promise that, I don't know what it is. I'm impulsive, remember?"

Jer sighed again and it was silent. I waited, but he said nothing. So I broke out of his arms. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

I stood across the room, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. "I'm waiting." I stated, bluntly.

My vampire sighed and sat up. "There's no easy way to say this..." He started, making me nervous. _What if he found some other girl? I mean, what else would he keep from me?! _"I don't think I killed the right rogue....actually, I'm pretty damn sure I didn't kill the one I intended to kill." He admitted.

I froze for one moment, before my anger took over. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" I shrieked. Without thinking, I raised my hand and lifted the pair of scissors we had in the room and held it to him like a stake. I wouldn't really, couldn't really hurt him. But I was pissed enough to make it look like I would...

Jer didn't look scared though. He looked relatively calm. "Amanda...put the scissors down."

"Why Jer? Why did you keep this from me? I could have been training, I could be with our kids!" I shouted.

"Amanda, there is always a fight going on, always a war. Do people stop doing basic things? No, they don't. They go about their normal routine and get done what needs to be done. It's the same thing. Unless there's one near that we know of, there's no point in just sticking with the normal." He reminded me, gently.

He was being reasonable, and that pissed me off more. _How can he think at a time like this?!?! He's the one that's suppose to worry!!!! _"I'm not normal, Jer. Neither are you. We don't do normal. You should have told me." I hissed, just as Dylan and Alejhandra walked in through the door.

They took one look at me holding scissors with Jer and started freaking out. I glanced a them quickly and with my other hand wind slapped them up against the wall. "Stay out of this" I growled at them.

Dylan and Alejhandra were exchanging words and I decided to ignore it and focus on Jer. "Where do you think the bastard is?"

"I have no idea. He probably moved out of the area from where I was. He could be anywhere, but it doesn't matter, because Dylan and I got this handled." Jer told me.

"Have what handled?" Alejhandra asked, confused. Dylan looked like a deer in headlights. _Oh this is rich..._

I released Alejhandra. "I'm guessing you didn't know either." I stated. Dylan and Jer were both shaking their heads, pleading me not to tell her. And I wasn't going to help them. If they had told me from the start, I might have. But Alejhandra is my best friend and she needs to know. "The rogue that was the whole reason Jer stayed away for so long, is most likely still alive. And they kept it from us." I shared with her.

There wa s range of emotions on Alejhandra's face. Shock for the most part, and then anger. _We're so alike... _"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed at Dylan.

Jer and Dylan exchanged a look. "Well...." They started, just as the phone rang.

I released them, still angry, and answered the phone. "Adam?"

"N-N-No it's Riley." Riley stuttered.

Alarms went off in my head. "Riley? What's wrong?" I asked, worry clear in my voice.

Jer, Dylan and Alejhandra came over. Jer looked worried at my tone, Dylan looked more curious and Alejhandra looked scared. I heard a sharp breath. "There's someone here." She whispered.

"Riley, where is Aaron and Annabelle? Where's Adam or Jessica?" I questioned, starting to panic.

"Adam and Jessica left to go on a date. Aaron and Annabelle are next to me."

"Call the police. Do you hear me? We're on our way home." I said, grabbing my keys.

"Hurry Aman-" Riley started then I heard a loud noise and static before the dial tone came out.

I froze at the silence from the other end. "Amanda?! What's going on?!" Jer shouted, shaking me.

"We need to get back **right**now. Someone is at the house and--" I started but that was enough for Jer, he was off.

"You two stay here. Jer and I are running back. **Do not**leave this room." Dylan ordered, with complete authority. He gave Alejhandra a quick kiss, whispered something to her and left.

Alejhandra and I didn't move for ten solid minutes. We just stood there, in shock at what was happening. _Someone intruded in my house, could be hurting my kids..._

My hand clenched and I felt the keys. My fear was replaced with determination. "I'm going. I'll be back." Alejhandra nodded, lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. I locked the door and ran to my car.

As I drove towards home, there was only one thing on my mind: Saving my babies.

I was so focused on them, it never occurred to me that my best friend might need me more.

* * *

*Riley's POV*

Adam's cell phone was smashed and any, thread of hope was destroyed. The man who had destroyed the phone was extremely tall and standing over me. He had long, graying black hair that reached his lower back. His gray eyes bore into my blue ones. "I'm sorry to disrupt your phone call." He said, his voice sickly sweet.

Aaron and Annabelle whimpered. I clutched them tight to me and hid their faces from this creepy man. "What do you want from us?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He laughed maniacally. Every fiber of my body was absolutely terrified and I recalled the last time an evil vampire was at my house. I had lost both my parents that night. Silent tears streamed down my face at the memory and I held the twins tighter.

The man held out his hand and he smiled creepily at me. "My name is Robert." He told me. I just looked at him, incredulously. _He's crazy... _He put his hand down. "And darling, you've already given me what I want."

I looked at him confused. "What do you--"

He laughed that cynical laugh again. "What do you think I went through all that trouble making all that noise for? I know who lives here, who they're friends are. I did my research before coming here." _He's been watching?_

I froze. Robert took it as a sign to continue, "Thanks to you, you're little friends are going to come running over here. Well, the non human ones anyways. Why on Earth would they bring another human in what is considered immediate danger?" He laughed. _Wait....Dylan is Jer's friend, so he's a vampire. Meaning they left Alejhandra behind? Someone's after Alejhandra?!_ "Which is why....you're the distraction."

"Distraction?" I choked. _Shit this is not good..._

Robert smiled evilly. "Well...yes. Although....I didn't expect there to be a little girl here." He admitted. At first I thought he was referring to me, but then I heard Annabelle's whimper. _What is he feeling guilty? _

Something about his smile, told me that wasn't the case at all. "Leave her alone." I said with a new confidence. _He doesn't plan on hurting me....if I just keep him here...._

Robert rubbed his chin for a moment in thought. "Well...my partner would probably prefer if I left the little one....but he'll be busy with his own affairs. So, I think I'll take her with me." One minute Annabelle was securely in my arms and the next she was out of my grasp and in Robert's arms.

"Let her go!" I shrieked, releasing Aaron to try and attack Robert. Stupid? Yes. Pathetic? Maybe. But I couldn't just let him take Annabelle away. I charged him and he flicked me aside, causing me to fly into the wall. Pain coursed through my whole body and black splotches filled my vision. I faintly heard glass shattering and soft I could see again, Aaron was by my side sobbing.

Robert and Annabelle....were gone.

**A/N: Oh no!!!!! What is this evil Robert's plan? What's he gonna do with Annabelle? Who's his partner? Will Jer, Dylan and Amanda be able to save anyone?! What happened to Alejhandra? Well....to answer the last one, just go read He Who Died!!! You'll find out there!!! XD As for the others, you're going to have to wait to find out!!!**


	15. Preparing

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to be short, but it's straight to the point! Enjoy! - Sam**

**Preparing**

It's been two days and a lot has happened.

Alejhandra was kidnapped. By who, we aren't exactly sure. Robert got away with my daughter. We got connections to a couple trackers to locate both Alejhandra and Annabelle and we found a coven of rogues. The smart, dangerous ones. The trackers didn't get too close, but from the looks of it, this coven started with nine original cracked rogues creating others to follow them. Jer said they most likely have complete blood crazy ones too, but they're somewhere locked away. Dylan, Jer, a couple of trackers and I couldn't exactly take on all those, as much as we wanted to.

So we've been making constant phone calls. Jer's been calling some of his friends, I've been calling the vampires and witches that I knew from our last big battle, Dylan called his family and their friends, Adam called the wolves, Jessica called a few people she knew, and strangely, Riley had connections to call too. It was her boyfriend, Peter, who she apparently started dating while I was gone. Of course, I'll tell her about her arranged marriage some other time. We have more problems to deal with at the moment.

Currently, as people slowly trickled in, they were talking battle plans in the living room. I couldn't participate in this because I was with my son.

Aaron, who has not left my side since I got home, was pulling on my sleeve. "What's going on, Mommy?"

I got down eye level with him. "A mean man took away your sister, you saw that. His friend took away mommy's friend. We're just getting people to help call them back." I said, softly.

"Then call the police! That's what they tell us in school!"

Normally I would have smiled, maybe laughed, but I couldn't do either. I couldn't even fake one. "Sweetie, this is different. The police can't deal with this one, but we know some people who can."

His eyes got big. "Are you going to go with them?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

His eyes started watering and I knew he was about to cry. I held my little boy close. "Shhh baby boy. I'll be okay. So will daddy. We're going to get your sister and my best friend back too, okay?" I said, holding him until he fell asleep, not mentioning that losing my best friend was my own damn fault. No one's said it aloud, not even Dylan, but I would have to say its a silent, mutual agreement. _I should have stayed, it was too late anyways. Why didn't I listen?_

I knew it was my mother instinct, but it was no excuse. I should have thought more logically. _Sadly, it's done now and you can't take it back. All you can do is focus on getting her back now._

With new determination, I put my son on his bed, and went to the living room. "Guys...I have a plan." I stated.

* * *

There were four different parts of the Rogue hideout. The central, where the leaders are located, is protected at all sides. There are dungeons in the back, where completely crazed rogues are. There are houses along the sides of the central part, where we believe other rogues in the rising army live. The fourth part is a graveyard, which is more like a landfill.

The plan was to come in on all sides, killing any rogue in sight. We'd pick them off on by one until we got to the center. Whoever saw either Alejhandra or Annabelle was to take them and leave immediately. Seemed simple enough, but it's not if you can't find the damn place to begin with.

"Lost? What do you mean, we're lost?" I snapped.

Dylan bent down and picked up a piece of cloth with blood on it. It was a piece of Alejhandra's shirt. His eyes darkened. "They set us up. This was just some fake trail." He stated with no emotion in his voice.

Jer cursed. "Knew we should have brought along those damn trackers..." He muttered.

"Well there's no use staying here. We'll go back and start over. The others might have made it, but they won't start without us. We need to get there, so let's not waste time." I ordered, before turning to leave. The boys silently followed, along with the other people in our group.

Turns out other groups were having the same problem. We kept trying to find the place, but kept walking into traps. We took the trackers again, but they just lead us to nothing.

"It was here yesterday." One of them said.

I resisted the urge to tear his eyes out. "Well where the fuck is it now, asshole?" I hissed. The stupid guy just mumbled something and looked away.

Dylan glared at the spot where nothing was. I could feel my anger rising and I struggled to keep it under control. _Not now...save it for later.... _I was too pissed to save it though. I whipped wind at the spot where the building could be, and the area went black for a moment before going back to its original picture. I looked around to see if anyone else saw that, or if it was just in my head. A couple people, including Jer and Dylan, blinked and stared at the spot confused.

I, being the daring one I am, walked up and stepped through the little area. Once I did, everything changed.

I found the Rogue hideout.

I took a step back, and it looked like nothing was there again. When I took a step forward, it was. _Illusion spell._

"Well what are we waiting for? We have some fuckers to kill." Dylan said, before stepping in front to lead us to our next stop.

There weren't any guards outside, meaning there had to be some sort of ordeal going on. The minute we broke down the door, it began. I let my anger consume me, and attacked all in sight.

* * *

*Jer's POV*

I smashed a rogue's head into the wall until it was completely unrecognizable. I looked over and saw my love, holding Alejhandra as Dylan was circling some other guy. I ran over to help out Amanda. She was holding Alejhandra up, saying how much she cared about her and how great of a person she was, trying to keep her awake.

"Jer! Do something!" She yelled at me.

I rushed by her side and immediately focused on the bite marks on Alejhandra's neck. Her body started to spasm, and I instantly knew what was going on. Even though Alejhandra couldn't feel it, because only born vampires feel the pain of the change, she was changing into a vampire.

**A/N: GASP!!!!!!! - Sam**


	16. Change

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! There's really no excuse for it, besides how easily distracted I am. Tehe. Anyways, enjoy! - Sam**

"Amanda, I need you to keep everyone else away as I make sure the venom is spreading properly." Jer instructed, all business. _How can he be so calm at a time like this? Venom spreading? What the hell is going on?_

I nodded and winded everyone away, before putting a ring of fire around us. "What is happening?" I asked, urgently.

"She's changing."

"Like...into a vampire?" I verified.

He nodded, checking her over. I looked down at Alejhandra, who had her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Right before my eyes, though, I could see the subtle changes. She was getting more pale, her hair becoming more vibrant. The most intriguing thing...was her scars were slowly fading. _Holy shit..._

Alejhandra stirred. "...Josh...no..." She kept murmuring.

Something about that gave me an unsettling feeling. "So...who changed her?" I asked, quietly. I have a bad feeling about this...

"I have no idea, but I don't think it was willing."

Well no shit. Like she would let anyone do that but Dylan. But surely it had to be someone who didn't know Dylan or her, because they'd be scared shit less. _Hmm... then who?_

"Josh..." Alejhandra murmured again. Josh. Why does she keep saying his name? _Unelss..._

No, that's not possible. But then again...

"Jer...do rogues...fake their deaths?" I asked, quietly.

"The ones who are still partially there do. They can't really kill secretively if they're recognized." Jer said, before looking up at me. "Why?"

I ignored his question. "Why would a rogue change someone?"

"To marry them."

"Even if they're with someone else?"

"Well, they'd have to kill that other person, but yes, even if they're with another person."

Suddenly, it all clicked. Josh's death... Alejhandra feeling like someone was watching her...her nightmares...

"Jer, I think Josh is the rogue that did this." I said, looking back at Alejhandra, who had stopped murmuring his name.

Jer looked shocked, but all he said was, "I have to find Dylan."

I nodded. "I'll stay with her. Go."

He kissed me, but it felt more forced. "I love you. You know that, right?"

I nodded, tears in my eyes. _Why does this feel like a goodbye?_

He gave me one last kiss one my forehead. "Take care." That had multiple meanings. He wasn't referring to just me. Or Alejhandra. He also means Riley and Aaron and everyone else. I lowered the fire so he could leave, then put it back up again.

I have a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

*Jer's POV*

Dylan was squaring off with someone. "She doesn't love you, Josh. I'm her boyfriend." My best friend said, pissed. _So he doesn't need to be informed I guess..._

I turned to let him fight it out, because it was Dylan's battle not mine, but then a smell hit me. One that I could **never** forget. I snarled and looked back at the rogue who had killed that little girl, all those other innocent people...the one that I never killed.

Guess who looked an awful lot like the rogue I swore to kill?

"Josh." I growled.

Dylan looked over at me, confused, but Josh smiled when he saw me. It wasn't pleasant more...smug. "Ahh that guy who could have saved that little girl a couple months ago. I remember you. You ran right by us! You know, I really do have to thank you."

Dylan was still confused, but started advancing towards Josh, quietly. I, on the other hand, couldn't move. "That little girl...she just tasted so much better after having hope at being rescued, destroyed when you ran by and didn't stop. What was her name again? Susan, I believe. Adorable really... but she didn't look like your daughter." He continued.

My fists clenched and I was happy when Dylan jumped on Josh. That moment was short lived when Josh flipped Dylan over, slamming him on the ground. _He's well fed...and strong because of human blood..._

I helped Dylan up and glared at Josh. "He changed Alejhandra." I said, to Dylan.

"HE WHAT?"

Josh just smirked. "Well I want my fiance to be just like me."

"She'll never be like you! Vampire or not! And dammit, she's not your fucking fiance!"

Josh's smirk widened. "Dylan, he wants a reaction. Don't give him one." I told Dylan.

"That's right, Dylan, don't be mad at me...be mad at your friend, there. He is the one who lead me straight to Allie."

I glared. "I did not!"

"Really? Because I followed you from that town after you kill the guy I baited you. You lead me right back to your home." He said, before circling us. I knew what Josh was doing, he was trying to turn Dylan against me. _It won't work!...will it?_ "I called Robert over at that point. He stayed with your family, I followed you to Vegas where you lead me **straight **to Allie! All I had to do was wait for you to take Rome with you to save your precious little family. You know...I actually was a bit concerned with that witch there. Amanda, is her name, yes? Some best friend she is, leaving her best friend behind to fend for herself."

"Amanda was worried about her children! She didn't mean to leave Alejhandra, she feels guilty about it anyways! She's great to Alejhandra!" I shouted at the bastard.

"Maybe she'll live...well, if Allie is as thankful to this Amanda as I am."

I didn't dare look at Dylan, I was scared he was falling for all this bullshit. "Her name...isn't Allie." Dylan said, his voice dangerously low.

I glanced at Dylan, who was more enraged than I had ever seen him. "Her name, is Alejhandra." With that, he pounced on Josh.

* * *

*Amanda's POV*

I'm not sure how long it took exactly, but soon enough, Alejhandra came back. Well...somewhat.

"Alejhandra?" I asked, guarded.

From the looks of it, she remembered her name, because she looked up and stared at me. Okay, not exactly at me, more like my neck, but it's a start._...Right?_

I sighed and helped her up. I moved my hair off my neck, exposing it to her. "Go ahead." I urged. She needs blood, and the only source close enough, is me. _Now let's cross our fingers and hope she doesn't kill me..._

Without hesitation, her newly developed fangs extended and she closed the space between us. Her bite must have been off the first time, because she pulled back and bit me again. Both times, hurt like a bitch. They weren't anything like Jer's skilled, smooth, pain free. _He's had experience, she's new..._

I tried to resist pulling away, like every instinct in my body told me to. I tried to relax, so it wouldn't hurt as much, but I just couldn't. It took all my self control to not pull away or hurt her with my powers.

It got to the point, where she was killing me. I know because I could **feel**it. My life was draining out, I could feel it leaving my body, and Alejhandra wasn't stopping. I grabbed her hair and said strongly, "Alejhandra, stop."

She didn't listen, though, because I don't think my friend was completely there. _Then I'm on my own. _I pulled her hair and she released my neck enough to hiss. I then pulled away and glared at her. "Bad."

Alejhandra gave me a look, I think of disbelief, but I saw something in her eyes change. "Amanda?"

I smiled, then ripped off a piece of her black dress and put it on my neck. "That's right, I just ruined your pretty little dress."

She laughed. "It's you." _Ah yes, but it is really you?_

I let the fire ring go down. "We're in the middle of a battle. Jer went to go tell Dylan about you changing and that Josh changed you-"

"Woah, woah. How did you know Josh changed me?"

I rolled my eyes, still extremely dizzy from losing so much blood. _Now the time, Amanda._"Not important right now. Just go find them." I pushed her in the direction that Jer had went, hoping she'd find them.

Almost immediately after Alejhandra was out of my sight, two people came after me. One grabbed me from behind, the other I was face to face with. "Hello, pretty little witch." He said, in a sickly sweet voice.

I glared and grabbed him just under his throat, slicing it with my finger nail. "Hello, walking dead man." I greeted, just as sweet. I shoved my hand in the cut, I made, making it wider, before I released him.

He fell to the ground, slowly bleeding to death. The other man gripped me painfully tight and I kicked him in the balls for him to lessen his grip. I broke away from him then I made a fireball in my hand and set the mother fucker's head on fire.

That's when, I saw her.

"Annabelle." I whispered.

She was a couple of feet away, just within grasp-

Someone slammed into me. Whoever it was, was soon in flames because I had no time for games. _My baby, my little girl..._

A man with long, gray hair was pulling my daughter away. "Robert, l-let g-go." She whimpered.

"Annabelle!" I screamed, making my way towards her. _That bastard won't get away with this._

She looked over at me, with pure hope in her eyes. "Mommy!" She shrieked. Robert looked over at me, and I glared at him with pure hatred. He picked Annabelle up and tried running off, but I caught up, with nothing but determination.

I ran in front of them. "Where do you think you're going, Robert?"

Annabelle squirmed in his arms, but he didn't look at her. "You shouldn't kill me."

"Give me one good reason not to." I growled, deciding how I was going to get Annabelle safely out of his arms.

"Because, I'm Alejhandra's uncle."

I froze, shocked. _No... this can't be happening..._

This man in front of me...not only molested my best friend, his own flesh and blood...but he stole my daughter? _And God only knows what he's done to her..._

"You think that's going to stop me?" I asked.

"If you don't want to hurt Alejhandra, you'll stop yourself. If not, well prepare to die. That'll teach you." He said, and Annabelle whimpered.

That's it, this fucker, is going down.

For good.

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you! Sorryyyyy! Please review! - Sam**


	17. Battle Time

**A/N: Today is the two year anniversary of my friend, Amanda's, death previously mentioned in chapter four. This chapter is dedicated to her. Read on. - Sam**

**Battle Time**

I stood there, my powers flaring around my entire body. I glared at him, those hands that held my baby by the throat. My innocent little girl, touched by someone sick and twisted, who's hands had touched my best friend, when she was the same age.

"You." Alejhandra growled at him, crouching down, "You _BASTARD!_" She shrieked before running towards him. I don't know when she got there, but I was happy she was there.

He held up a hand, "Tut tut, young Alejhandra. My.." he grinned, raking her body, "You have grown into a **beautiful **young woman." Was, as in past tense. _This sicko will pay._

"Give her back." I growled, "She's my daughter, give her back!" Get Annabelle to safety, then kill him. Sounds so simple, yet I know it won't be.

"But you see, I won't get anything in return.."

"What do you want?" Alejhandra said cautiously.

"You." He said, then laughed maniacally, "I give this child back, but I want you."

I bit my lip, not liking his game. "Josh is dead." She said, trying to distract him.

"And I care why for your petty boyfriend?" Robert said with a twisted, maniacal smile, "Now, if you come with me, then I'll let her go."He sighed, "Though it would be a shame."

My fists clenched at his words. "Fine." She agreed. _...What?_

Dylan, who had joined this cornering, opened his mouth to speak but Alejhandra hushed him, "It's me, or Annabelle." I wasn't sure whether to hug her or cry for her at this.

"You'll come with me? Pleasent!" Robert let Annabelle go, and my little girl ran into my arm. I clutched her tightly, and looked at my best friend, both thankful for her saving my daughter, but scared for what was ahead for her.

Then it clicked.

He already released Annabelle...he has yet to take Alejhandra. _Lets just kill the bastard!_

I looked at Robert. then pushed Annabelle behind me. "You think I'll let Alejhandra go over to you?" I asked. Seriously, how stupid is he?

"A deal is a deal." Alejhandra said lightly to me. Dylan walked towards her she stopped him with a wave of her hand, "No," She mumbled, "A deal was a deal. It was me or Annabelle, I chose Annabelle." _Like we'll take that for an answer._

Robert cackled, "Ahh what a wonderful scene but you see, we need to get going Alejhandra dear."

"Why?" Jer said, who was thankfully still alive and making his presence known. "Why do you want her?"

"This girl, is my niece. Don't I have the right to take my niece?"

"Niece?" Alejhandra spat, "You don't **touch** your niece. You don't laugh at her tears! Niece? I'm not your niece." Damn straight!

"Touch?" Dylan growled, "You touched her?" he snarled, his eyes blazing red. Yes, get angry. Get extremely angry. I'm angry and she's angry, which is a deadly combination itself, but back-up is nice.

Robert sighed, "You people sure are ones for drama." _Shove it up your ass._

"Annabelle." Jer and I said together, "Get back."

Jer's eyes became a burning red color and stood beside his best friend. My powers flared, twice as strong as they were before. I was no longer afraid my little girl getting caught in the crossfire.

"Alejhandra is _not _going with you!" Dylan roared. Alejhandra looked at all of us, standing together to her defense, tears springing to them.

"Well, that's not quite fair." Robert said, then snapped his fingers. We heard thumping, like footsteps hitting the ground. And not just one pair, but hundreds and hundreds. The sound was almost overwhelming. We suddenly saw an entire army, of vampires walk towards us, "These three are mine." he said, pointing towards Alejhandra, Annabelle, and me. The vampires nodded, their eyes glowing red and their fangs revealed. Alejhandra gasped, but I just nodded in Jer and Dylan's direction. _The two of them, with their determination, will be unstoppable. They can do it, I know they can._

"So, are you going to come with me, Alejhandra? Or am I going to have to kill all three of you and enjoy your bodies alone?" Enjoy our bodies? He did **not** just say that.

She looked away, disgusted, "Don't get cocky. It's two against one."

I looked at my daughter. I wouldn't be able to focus with her still here, she could get hurt anytime. "Annabelle, I want you to get out of here." I said before putting a protecting spell over her, "Just run."

_'Use your nose, smell your brother. Go to him. Don't stop until you get to him.'_ I sent to Annabelle in her head.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded, being my brave little angel. She did as she was told, and ran off, out of my sight.

I glanced at Alejhandra and nodded. _Let the battle begin._

I pushed Robert back by wind then wrapped a ring of fire around him.

"You are human." She said, "Against a newborn vampire and a witch, you have nothing." I felt his aura... uh oh. She's not quie right, she'll need to learn how to use her sense of smell soon.

Robert laughed. He actually erupted into laughter, holding his sides and everything, which was really not necessary. "Human?" He panted, "No, no dear Alejhandra. I am not human."

"Then what are you?" I asked, knowing he'll need to be in his wolf form to properly kill him. Robert grinned at me, like he knew what I was thinking, then hunched over. His body sprouted fur and he grew into a massive wolf. Jer and Dylan looked back in surprise for a moment, but immediately continued fighting. I watched Jer as he gave into his vampire side, those gentle hands turning into deadly weapons as he tore apart other vampires, limb from limb.

"Alejhandra!" I shrieked as Robert snuck up behind her, but it was too late. Robert was standing above her, smiling wolfly. He swiped her with his paw, his gigantic nails digging into her side as she flew into the wall.

"ALEJHANDRA!" Jer and Dylan screamed. She got up, swaying. Then she dropped to her knees, and I was alone to face the bastard. _I'll make him pay._

With my anger, my hands flared, fire at the tips. "Alright, Robert, let's play." I said, before blasting fireballs at him. He dodged them skillfully. So I took things up a level, the burning hatred for him fueling my powers, and shot lightning bolts at him. The fool thought I was aiming for him, but I was actually aiming for the chandelier above him. With a perfect hit, it fell and trapped him momentarily. I took this as a chance to strike him with a lightning bolt, just for him.

He was stunned, but definitely not dead. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, knowing I was starting to push my limit. I haven't ever used that much magic before, but maybe for the years I haven't used it much, I could use it now. Because now, I need it. _Although I'd be better if I wasn't still suffering from slight blood loss..._

Robert had gotten out of his stunned state and was up and moving. Before I could regain my focus, he swiped at me. I tried to dodge as best as I could, but he managed to get my arm good. It didn't feel good, but I didn't have time to focus because he was still coming at me. I backed up, put my feet solidly on the ground, and used both hands to push him back. My arm tore at the sharp movement, but it would be fine.

I faced the sick and twisted werewolf, and he started to attempt and circle me. I kept moving though, never taking my eyes off them. Which is why I barely noticed Alejhandra coming up behind him. The only reason I noticed, was because he turned just in time to get kicked. Then just as he was about to swipe at her like he had to me, she grabbed his paw and used that newbown strength to flip him on his back. She went full speed at his chest. He tried to flip over, but she punched him until she hear the snap. He snarled and pushed her back and she gasped in pain, as her cuts tore open wide. I knew that it was my time to intercept.

I snarled at Robert as my friend held her sign and cried out in pain. I pushed water on him and just as it went to strike, I froze it into ice shards, then forced them into his body.

Alejhandra bit her lip and ran at him, grabbed his fur then hauled herself onto his body. She brought her hand up and smashed his skull, then jumped off. She looked at him, this odd look on her face, flicked her fingers, and he stood. She waved her hand, he ran into the wall. She brought her hand back, he walked towards her. Then he kneeled, turning back into his human form. _Amazing...there's a name for this..._

"W-W-W-What are you do-doing to me?" He asked as his hands slowly wrapped around his own neck. She snapped out of her trance and Robert's arms dropped by his side. giving him back his control. _Control..._

"Mind control." I whispered as I stood beside Alejhandra.

Robert looked up at us then grinned, "Stupid children." He said, sprouting fur once again. He pawed me out of the way, and I hit the wall. _Oh hell no!_

I looked around, eyes searching for a heavy object. My eyes landed on a desk and using telekinis, I lifted it and dropped it on Robert's head. I used that same power to pick up a large boulder. I stood behind him, this boulder hovering on the side. I thrust my arm out and the boulder went flying directly at Robert. Alejhandra hopped over the boulder, landed behind him ad kicked him in the rib. The large rock fell on him, but he only let out a small whimper. _Good, it did it's job. This is for Alejhandra to finish, not me._

Alejhandra looked at him, "This is for all the children you've molested and raped." She said, smashing her fist into his leg, then she ran under him, pulled herself on to his back, "This is for causing my mother pain." She said before punching him behind the neck, "And this...is for hurting me." She said before digging her teeth into his neck.

She drank until he collapsed under her. Then her body swayed and she fell too. Within moments, Dylan was at her side. I knelt beside him, looking at the bloody gashes that wouldn't heal.

"Why aren't they healing?" He asked, clearly panicking. I knew why. She lost too much blood, would need more to replace it. And I was the only source for her to get that from.

But I've already given her blood and I've lost more since from my cuts. If I saved her life... I'd most likely lose my own. I felt Dylan's gaze as I stared at his girlfriend, my best friend, who was willing to sacrifice herself for my daughter's life.

With that, I brought my wrist to my mouth and nicked it with my tooth, wincing slightly at the pain. I got closer to Alejhandra's side.

"What are you doing?" Jer asked.

"Feeding her, she needs blood." I said. Before he could stop me, I held my wrist above Alejhandra's lips and dropped the blood in there. Alejhandra stirred, then her eyes shot open, completely red. "Pull her back before she drains me." I said, knowing that even if they did, I'd have lost too much blood to recover. Even then, I brought my wrist hesitantly to Alejhandra's lips.

"NO!" Jer said but it was too late, Alejhandra was greedily sucking my blood. The pain of having your life taken away from you, is unbearable. I couldn't see anything, hear anything, because all I could focus on was my life slowly draining out of me.

I closed my eyes, my life flashing before my eyes. My parents death, Vance, the millions of foster homes, getting into trouble with each one, meeting Riley, getting kidnapped by Jer, being on the run from Vance with Tiffany, discovering I was a witch, realizing I love Jer, the battle against the four brothers, discovering I was pregnant, Jer leaving, giving birth to my little miracles, raising them on my own along with Riley, finding out about the arranged marriages, giving up hope, trying to get rid of Luke, Jer coming home, our first Christmas as a family, going to Vegas, meeting Dylan and Alejhandra, becoming best friends with Alejhandra, getting drunk and married, actually allowing Jer back in, planning my wedding, Riley's terrified phone call, the feeling of losing a child, then losing my best friend, planning to get the lost back, the battle, Alejhandra saving my daughter, Robert finally dying all replayed in my head.

Then it all faded to black and I collapsed into the darkness.

**A/N: And that's where I'm leaving you! Only one more chapter left! I know, so sad. But...if you want, I have an idea to keep the story going. Only if you would like more, that is. So please tell me in a review what you think of this chapter, and if I should write a third, making this a trilogy! - Sam**


End file.
